


Something Strange

by Hunter470



Series: Something Strange [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: He woke up in darkness and couldn’t make out where he was. The last thing he remembered was...well, he didn’t remember much of anything other than his name. Wait, was it his name? Yes, it had to be...he was sure of it.Everything around him seemed wrong and he felt out of place. He tried to determine where he was by looking into the night sky but he couldn’t find one star cluster that he recognized. Why couldn’t he remember anything and where the hell was he?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Something Strange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071167
Comments: 119
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a science fiction story. I've had the idea running around in my head for a while so I thought I'd post it and see what happens. 
> 
> No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

He woke up in darkness and couldn’t make out where he was. The last thing he remembered was...well, he didn’t remember much of anything other than his name. Wait, was it his name? Yes, it had to be...he was sure of it. 

Everything around him seemed wrong and he felt out of place. He tried to determine where he was by looking into the night sky but he couldn’t find one star cluster that he recognized. Why couldn’t he remember anything and where the hell was he? 

His eyes began to adjust to his surroundings and he could make out the vegetation that surrounded him but it didn’t look familiar. He tried to focus on his surroundings and he was surprised that he could see quite far and even hear the smallest of animals nearby. However, nothing looked, smelled, or felt right. Everything was just wrong. Then, he heard what sounded like water crashing on some rocks, which led him to believe he was somewhere near water but still had no idea where he was. 

He lifted himself up, which was a lot easier than he thought it would be. In fact, he could swear he basically floated to his feet. Huh...that’s different. Once on his feet he walked towards the sound of the water. Even though the only light was from the moon above, he could see everything around him, which made it easier to navigate through the dense vegetation that surrounded him. As we walked towards the water, small creatures were staring at him from their hiding spots behind the vegetation. They were as curious about him as he was about them but neither made a move to get closer. 

After he made it to the water, he noticed a strange feeling beneath his feet. It was like nothing he ever felt before. Looking down he saw the tiny grains of an odd substance that was getting in between his toes. He decided that he did not like this substance and imagined it would get stuck in places that would not be to his liking. 

As he got closer to the water, he began to have flashes of what seemed to be memories. There were explosions, people running, and smoke and fire all around him. The memories were too much for him to process and he passed out at the edge of the water. 

*************

The sun had just starting to rise, the temperature was perfect, and as he swam through the water he smiled to himself thinking that today was definitely a good day for a swim. The current was calm and the surf wasn’t too overwhelming. He swam along the shore with his dog, Eddie, enjoying working his body hard and pushing his muscles to the limit. He needed this…needed to forget about his last case and this hit the spot. Pausing for a minute, he looked towards the edge of the water where he saw a body lying motionless on the sand. He changed his direction and swam towards the shore with Eddie following closely behind to get a closer look. 

As he walked out of the water towards the body, Steve could see that the small, but muscular blond man, was naked. He slowly approached the man and it didn’t seem like he was breathing. Eddie ran over and nudged him with his nose.

“Eddie! Stop. Come here.”

Eddie returned to Steve’s side as the man began to stir. He turned his head and opened his eyes looking directly at Steve, who was taken in by the most amazing blue eyes he’d ever seen. They were a deep shade of blue and at the same time they were brilliant with light. He’d never seen this color blue before. The man was absolutely gorgeous and Steve couldn’t look away. 

“Hello. Are you ok?” Steve asked the naked man who looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. The man shook his head and then looked at Steve. 

“Yes, I am ok.” The words came out of his mouth but he didn’t recognize the language. How did he know this language? 

“Well, you don’t seem ok. Are you lost? How did you end up on the beach with no clothes?”

He looked down and saw that he had nothing covering his body. How did this happen? “I do not know if I am lost. When I woke up it was dark and I was surrounded by vegetation. I think it was over there.” Daniel points towards the bushes and trees that lined the beach. “I was confused but then I heard the sound of water and walked towards it because it sounded comforting. Next thing I knew, your animal was waking me up.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Steve smiled. “So, do you recall anything? What about your name?”

“That is one thing I do know. My name is Daniel.”

“Well, Daniel I’m Steve and this is my dog Eddie. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve reached out his hand and Daniel backed away and looked at him strangely. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s just a handshake.” There was still no recognition of the gesture in the man’s eyes. Steve put his hand down and smiled. “Ok, let’s say we get you something to wear and then we can figure out who you are and where you’re from. How does that sound?”

“I would like to have something to cover up my body.” 

“Ok, let me contact my team and they can come pick us up.” Steve pulled out his mobile phone from the water tight pack he used when swimming and before he could call Junior, Daniel had a look of panic on his face. 

“What is that? Don’t hurt me.” Daniel started to back away and it appeared like he was going to run into the forest.  
“This is a phone. You use it to contact people. See?” Steve holds up the phone so Daniel can see that it’s not a weapon. 

“It is used for communicating?”

“Yes, that’s correct. You’ve really never seen a phone before?”

“I don’t know. I can’t remember.” The man was getting frustrated with himself. “I just want to go home but I don’t even know where that is.” 

“Well, let me help you. I have a team and resources and we can help you. Please let me.” Steve was practically pleading with Daniel. 

As he listened to Steve, Daniel sensed that he was telling him the truth and he had a good feeling he would be safe with Steve and his team. “Ok, I would like that.”

“Good. Now, I’m going to call my team and then we can get out of here.” Steve makes a quick call and then puts his phone away. “My team will be here shortly with some clothes and food. Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I do believe some nourishment would be beneficial. I don’t know when I last consumed anything.” Daniel stared at Steve and for the first time noticed how pleasing he was to look at. He was tall and muscular with just the right amount of body hair, which was always something Daniel liked. Then, there were the colors on his arms leading up to his shoulders. He wondered if everyone had these colors on their skin or just select people. Maybe it was a mark of leadership or social standing. 

“Steve, might I inquire about the colors on your arms? What do they mean?”

“Oh, my tattoos? I got these when I was in the Navy.” 

“So you are not born with those?”

“No.” Steve is surprised by Daniel’s response. “Haven’t you seen a tattoo before?”

“I do not know.”

Danny turned to his side and Steve didn’t know how he missed it before but there, on Daniels upper back, was what appeared to be a tattoo. “Huh...it looks like you have a tattoo on your back.”

“What?”

“Turn around and I’ll take a picture.” Daniel turned around and Steve took a picture of the tattoo on his back. It was positioned between his shoulder blades and appeared to be a picture of a large blue sphere laying over a golden triangle. Steve had never seen this symbol before. 

“Here, look.” 

Daniel looks at the picture on Steve’s phone. “I do not know how I got that or if it means anything.”

Steve looked down at the blond man’s hands as he was holding his phone and noticed something odd. Daniel handed the phone back to Steve and he put it in his pocket. “Daniel, may I look at your hands?” He noticed the strange look on the man’s face and then he held out his hands with the palms facing the ground. Steve took Daniel’s hands in his and then turned them over. “Look.” Steve pointed to a symbol on each of the heels of Daniel’s hands. “See, this matches the sphere on your back and on your other hand, this matches the triangle. These must mean something. Are you sure you don’t remember?”

Daniel tried to remember anything about the symbols on his hands. He concentrated as hard as he could. At that moment, Steve could swear he saw the symbols glow but that couldn’t be right. His eyes must be playing tricks on him.

“I am sorry but I cannot remember.”

“That’s ok. My team should be here any moment then we can go.”

“Thank you.” Daniel smiled. “Can you tell me where we are?”

“We’re in Hawaii. This is actually one of the Hawaiian islands named Oahu. It’s where I live.” Steve looked at Daniel and could tell he had no idea where they were. “It’s ok if you don’t remember, Daniel. Like I said, my team and I are going to figure out who you are and help you get home. 

At that moment Daniel started having memory flashes like he had the previous evening and the pain was too much to bare. Before he could stop the flashes, he started to fall. Steve could tell Daniel was struggling and ran to his side making sure to catch him before he hit the sand. 

“Daniel! Wake up!” Steve was holding the blond man and urged him to wake up. Eddie even came over and started to lick his hand hoping the man would wake up but nothing he or Eddie did made a difference. Steve felt for a pulse but couldn’t feel anything. He thought he might have to do CPR but all of the sudden, it was as if he heard Daniel’s voice in his head telling him to bring him to the water. 

Steve picked up the blond man and carried him to the water until he was waist deep and then he slowly lowered Daniel until his body was submerged. The water around the blond man’s body seemed to glow and spark with energy. Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing and had no rational explanation for what was happening. He didn’t have much time to think about it because Daniel started to move around in his arms. Steve held him against his body and placed his hands behind Daniel’s head lifting him up so he wouldn’t swallow the water. He held him for several minutes and then he started to move his head and his eye lids started to flutter. He was to waking up. 

Daniel felt the warmth of the water and the strong arms around his body. It took him a minute to realize he was in the water and being held by Steve. He didn’t want the feeling to end but he knew he had to open his eyes. 

Steve looked at Daniel as his eyes slowly opened but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Daniel’s eyes were glowing the most amazing blue color. How was this possible? 

Daniel reached up and placed a hand on Steve’s cheek. “Steve, what happened? Why am I in the water?” 

“You passed out and I heard your voice telling me to bring you into the water.” Steve looked into Daniel’s eyes, which were still glowing. “When I put you in the water it started to glow and spark and then you woke up. I’ve seen a lot in my life but I’ve never seen anything like this before. I really don’t understand what’s going on right now.” 

“You heard my voice? That cannot be possible.” Danny started having flashes of memories again but this time he was able to understand them. “Steve, can we get out of the water now?”

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“I remembered who I am and we need to talk. I need your help before it’s too late.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I remembered who I am and we need to talk. I need your help before it’s too late.” ___

____

____

***********

Steve quickly carried Daniel out of the water and set him down on the sand. “Ok, what did you mean when you said you needed my help before it was too late?”

Daniel looked at Steve and wanted to talk but he felt exposed not having any clothes to cover his body. “If it is ok with you, I would like to have some clothing before we talk. When will your team be here?”

“They should be here any minute.” Just as Steve finished he Junior pull up to the beach. “In fact, I see them now. Stay here with Eddie and I’ll go grab some clothes for you before introducing you to my team.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Steve walked away and left Daniel with Eddie. He looked at the dog and smiled. “You know, you are not as clever as you think.” Eddie cocks his head to one side. “Yeah, I know but Steve has no idea does he?” Eddie barked. “Just as I suspected.” Danny rubbed Eddie’s head and laughed. “Well, it will be our secret for now.” Danny smiled and thought it was odd that he could communicate with this animal. Something strange was going on and he was sure it was part of why he was on this planet. 

Steve approached Junior and saw that he brought Tani along with him. 

“Hey, thanks for coming so quickly.”

“You’re welcome.” Junior replied. “So, what do we have? Drunk guy sleeping off a bender?”

“I don’t think so, Junior. He didn’t remember who he was but something happened that I can’t really explain. Thankfully, he’s starting to remember who he is and where he’s from.”

“That’s great, boss.” Tani looked at the man off in the distance. “Um, you do see that he’s talking to Eddie, right? It’s like they’re having a conversation. Don’t you think that’s a bit strange?”

“Not really. I talk to Eddie all the time.” Junior replied. 

“I do too. Sometimes I even think he understands what I’m saying.” Steve added.

“Why am I not surprised that you two talk to Eddie? Anyway, what’s his story?”

“I don’t know yet. He didn’t want to talk until he had some clothes...can hardly blame the guy.”

“Well, from what I can see he’s got nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Tani!” Junior said a bit louder than he intended. 

“What? I’m just saying. He’s a hottie.”

“Ok, putting that aside, did you bring the clothes?”

“Yeah, I grabbed something for you too.” Junior handed both sets of clothes to Steve, which included sweatpants and t-shirts. 

“Thanks, Junior. I’m going to bring these over to Daniel. While he’s getting dressed, can you two go check out the area over there through the trees? That’s where Daniel said he initially woke up.”

“Will do.” Junior and Tani head towards the bushes and Steve returns to Daniel. 

*************

“Daniel, here are some clothes for you.” 

“Thank you, Steve.” Daniel took the clothes, stood up, and started to put on the sweatpants. Steve watched and took in the sight of the beautiful blond man. His body was compact, muscular, and covered with a nice amount of golden hair. He really didn’t want the man to cover himself up but it was too late, he was now fully clothed. 

“Steve, are you going to put on some clothing as well?”

“Oh, yeah.” Steve slips on the sweatpants and then pulls the t-shirt over his head. “Ok, so now that we’re both properly clothed, how about we get back to why you need my help.”

Daniel looked at Steve and took a deep breath trying to figure out how he was going to explain what was going on without sounding like he was crazy. “Steve, what I am about to tell you is going to sound unbelievable so I need you to just listen to me and try not to interrupt. Can you do that?”

“I’ll do my best…but can you just get on with it already?”

“First, I am not from here. I’m actually from another planet.”

“Wait…hold on. Did you just say you’re from another planet?”

“Yes, and that is your first interruption. Not starting off well are we?” Danny looked at Steve before continuing. “Yes, I am from another planet. I had to flee my world before the military faction captured me and forced me into marrying their princess.” 

“I’m sorry but I have to interrupt you again…what are you talking about? Is this a prank? Tani, Junior is this a set up?” Steve shouted. 

“Steve, they cannot hear you. I have shifted us to another plane of existence so we could talk in private.”

“What? How?” Steve was so confused. “Ok, now I know this is prank.”

“Steve, please stop talking for a minute and listen. Can you hear anything other than my voice? Do you hear birds? The waves crashing on shore?”

Steve concentrated but he couldn’t hear anything. “How is this possible?” He didn’t know how Daniel was making this happen. 

“It is possible because I am making it happen. On my world, there is one child born every millennia who is considered special because of the gifts he or she possesses. This child is meant to use those gifts for the good of the planet.” Danny pauses. “I am that child.”

“That’s just crazy. You’re telling me you have special powers and that you’re a child?” 

“Yes, I have specials gifts, one of which is shifting into other planes of existing…like right now.” Daniel smiled. “Oh, and yes, on my planet I am still a child. My species has a very long life expectancy.” 

Steve stared at Danny and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This guy must be crazy and he needed to be careful. 

“Steve, I can assure you I am not crazy.” Daniel spoke but his lips weren’t moving.

“Wait, how did you hear that? I didn’t say anything…I only thought it. Hell, how am I hearing you?”

“Like I said, I have certain gifts. One of those gifts allows me to communicate telepathically. However, I should not be able to talk to you in this manner. There are no known instances of my species being able to talk telepathically to someone who was not from my planet. This is very unusual.” 

Steve looked into Daniel’s eyes and began to use his mind to communicate. He didn’t talk using his mouth trying to see if this was really happening. “Daniel, if this is all true, then kiss me.”

Daniel smiled at Steve, stepped forward and gently kissed Steve on the lips. “I told you that I had gifts. Now, do you believe me?”

“Yes, I guess I can’t deny what’s happening after that.” Steve smiled thinking about the kiss he shared with Daniel. “So, why do you need my help?”

“Because of my gifts, I have I been a target of the other factions on my planet who want to capture me and force me to use my gifts to help them rule.” Daniel took another deep breath. 

“Before I escaped, the military faction assassinated my parents, the king and queen, and started to take over. Capturing me would be the last piece in the puzzle and give them the power over all the people of my world.”

“Wow! This is crazy. So, how did you end up here.”

“My parents knew that the various factions on our planet would want to take me for my gifts so they planned ahead for the possibility that I would need to escape. My trusted guard, Selway, knew the plan and he took me to the one transport device we had on the planet. The technology was outlawed but my parents kept one device for this specific emergency.”

“This sounds like science fiction.”

“I can understand why you would feel this way but trust me, it is all true. Anyway, Selway set the coordinates for a planet in our system where we had allies and then initiated the device. While I was waiting to be transported, the military faction found us and starting shooting. Before I could do anything, Selway was shot and the device was nearly hit by the faction soldiers. I was sure I was going to die so I prayed to our gods that I would survive and to my relief, I was transported away and ended up here, which should not be possible.” 

“What do you mean, shouldn’t be possible?” Steve asked.

“When I looked into the night sky I could not identify any of the star clusters, which means I am no longer within the normal range the device can send someone. So, I should not be here.” Daniel looked up at the sky before continuing. “Steve, you mentioned we are in Hawaii. Is that the name of this planet?”

Steve laughed. “The name of this planet is Earth. Hawaii is on planet Earth.”

“Earth? I am not familiar with your planet and without a star chart I do not know where I am in relation to my planet.”

“So, if all of this is true, then what can I possibly do to help?”

“First, I have to figure out where I am. Second, I need to know how I even got here. Third, I need to find a way to get home. Lastly, I need you to defend me if the military faction finds me here.” 

“Daniel, I will do what I can but I’m not sure I can even help you.”

“Steve, my people do not believe in coincidences. So, I must have been sent here for a reason and I think you are part of why I am here.” 

Daniel started to look tired and Steve wondered what was going on. “Daniel, are you ok? You look like you’re about to fall over again.”

“I am ok but I do need to shift us back into your plane of existence. Holding the shift for so long has tired me out.”

“Please, do what you need to. I don’t want you to harm yourself.” 

With those words Daniel closed his eyes and then he and Steve shifted back and the sounds of the ocean and birds returned. 

“Steve, I hope the shifting was not too much for you.”

“For me? It looked like it was much worse for you. Are you ok? Do you need something to eat?”

“Yes, some nourishment would be helpful.”

“Ok, we should probably go back to my house and get some food and talk. We can look at star charts to see if we can figure out where your planet is in relation to Earth.” Steve looked past Daniel and saw Tani and Junior approaching. “I see my team now.” 

“Hey, boss.”

“Tani, Junior this is Daniel.”

“Hello. It is nice to meet you.” Daniel reached out his hand mimicking Steve’s gesture when they first met. Junior and Tani both took turns shaking his hand. 

“Ok, with that out of the way, let’s head back to my place and I’ll update you on what Daniel has told me.” Steve called out to Eddie and he followed the group back to the car and hopped inside. The foursome, plus Eddie, made their way towards Steve’s house to figure out their next move. 

*************


	3. Chapter 3

_“Ok, with that out of the way, let’s head back to my place and I’ll update you on what Daniel has told me.” Steve called out to Eddie and he followed the group back to the car and hopped inside. The foursome, plus Eddie, made their way towards Steve’s house to figure out their next move._

*************  
As they made their way back to Steve’s house, Daniel was taking in the sights around him. Everything was so strange and unfamiliar but at the same time he felt relaxed and safe. However, knowing that the military faction could show up at any time and try to take him back to his planet made him a bit nervous. He hoped that there would be enough time to prepare before their certain arrival. 

Daniel then shifted his focus to the front seat of the vehicle, where Junior and Tani we seated. He tried to read their thoughts but he was not able to like he could read Steve’s. What was it about the man that caused the telepathic link between them? At that moment he looked over at Steve who was sitting in the backseat with Eddie and him. He felt something nudging at his mind and realized that Steve was trying to communicate with him. He lowered his mental shield and allowed him to link with his mind. 

“Daniel, are you ok? You seem distant?”

“I am fine. There is just so much to take in on this planet and it is a bit overwhelming. Plus, I still cannot understand how we can be linked telepathically. This should not be possible.”

“You keep saying that it’s not possible. Then tell me how it could be possible. What are the reasons why you can link telepathically with someone on your planet?”

“First, everyone on my planet has the ability to link telepathically with each other. However, it only happens with your rayla or the person who is considered your teesotee.”

“Ok, you need to translate for me?” 

“I am sorry. Rayla means clan and teesotee means soulmate.” 

When Steve heard the word soulmate he felt a strange sensation coursing throughout his body. How could they be soulmates when they were from two different planets? He didn’t know what to think but everything in his body told him it was true. He looked at Daniel and somehow he felt their link solidify as if there were tendrils of energy connecting them to each other. It was odd but was the most natural feeling. He felt complete and their link hummed. 

“Steve, are you ok? I did not know that was going to happen…it shouldn’t be possible.” Daniel felt as if he was forcing himself upon Steve. “I can sever the teemeedohray, the connection, if you wish. Again, I apologize.”

“No! I don’t want you to do that. This connection, link, bond whatever it is that’s between us feels right. Tell me you feel it too.”

“Yes, Steve I feel it too. I still do not understand how it is possible but I feel that it is meant to be.”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Steve, are you really sure you are ok with all of this? After all, we just met and now we are bonded as soulmates. On my planet the link often happens quickly, like ours did, but we know that it is always a possibility. That is why we also have the ability to break the link just in case one person is not open to being bonded to the other. Soulmates are not an exact science and there have been some horror stories over the years of forced bonds.”

“Yes, Daniel I’m fine. In fact, I’ve never felt better…never more sure of anything in my life. It sounds crazy but I think I was meant to find you on the beach.”

“Well, it may be a bit teedoh…sorry, crazy, but I too believe that we were meant to meet. Like I said before, my people do not believe in coincidences. There was a reason why I ended up on your planet and I suppose we are starting to see why.” Daniel took Steve’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

“Hey, guys! Is everything ok back there? It looks rather intense.” 

Tani’s question breaks their connection and they look at her realizing they’d been communicating telepathically, which might have looked odd. 

“Yes, we’re ok, Tani. We’ll tell you more once we’re at my place, which looks like it won’t be much longer.” 

“That’s correct, Sir.”

Steve nods and then sees Daniel looking at Eddie and smiling. Steve reestablishes his link with Daniel. “Are you talking to my dog?”

“Well, I guess you caught me. Eddie and I are having the most interesting conversation. He is quite the talkative fellow.”

“You’re serious aren’t you?”

“Yes, I never lie.”

“Never? You’ve never told a lie before?”

“Doh laray mee doh la, which means I cannot tell a lie.”

“Wow! That’s…just wow.” Steve looks at Daniel and smiles. “First, you really need to teach me your language. Second, what did Eddie tell you?”

“Steve, I will not have to teach you my language, you will learn it naturally because of our bond.”

“Seriously?” 

“Yes, over time we will be so in sync that we will be able to communicate no matter what language.” Daniel smiled. “As far as what Eddie has told me…he told me how you rescued him after his handler died and how happy he was that you took him home. Then, he talks a lot about how you go swimming together, how you play catch with him, all the food you give him, someone called Mr. Pickles, oh, and the cuddles…he cannot stop talking about those.” 

“Well, Eddie is an amazing dog and deserves to be happy. I also like to think that he rescued me as much as I rescued him.” Steve grins and scratches Eddie behind his ears. “So, if I can communicate with you telepathically, why can’t I hear Eddie?”

“I am not sure but it seems that we can communicate because we are teesotee. Perhaps only I can communicate with the other creatures on your planet? I am just not sure.” At that moment Eddie barks and Daniel laughs. 

“Ok, I don’t know if I like it that you can hear my dog and I can’t.” Steve laughs and Eddie licks his face. 

“Sir, we’re here. Oh, and you two need to tell us what’s been going on back there when we get inside. It’s been kinda creepy watching the both of you in the review mirror.”

“Yeah, it’s been way too quiet back there. There’s obviously something going on between you two.” Tani added.

“Like I said before, we’ll tell you but let’s get some food first. Daniel hasn’t eaten in hours.” 

“Fine, but after we eat you need to spill everything.” Tani said pointedly. 

**************


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation on Daniel's planet is starting to heat up as the search for the missing prince continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains several words that are used on Daniel's planet. See the notes at the end of the chapter for translations.

“Tell us where he is.” Captain Te’lan of the Meeteela Sola’s military faction demanded.

“I will not betray my prince. I do not care what you do to me.” Selway replied in defiance and not giving his captors anything that would help them find Daniel. He would die before letting them capture the one he was charged with protecting. 

“You might not care what happens to you but what about your family?” Selway looked at the captain and held is resolve. “The Princess is getting tired of waiting. If you do not give up Daniel’s location, she will not hesitate to bring your family in for questioning. I am sure that is not what you want. Do you?”

“You tell Ra’chel that if she hurts my family she will bring lasosomee upon her house and I know she does not want that.”

“How dare you speak of our Princess in such a manner. Who are you to talk about bringing dishonor to her house? You should pray that I do not tell her what you said. It is not your place to judge those who are of meeso raydoh.” 

“Who says she is of royal blood? She is no more royal than me and you know it to be the truth.”  
Selway looked at his captor and knew he was not going to like what happened next. Why could he not just keep his mouth shut and stay silent? 

“Guard, please come over here and show this sotee what happens to those who speak out against Princess Ra’chel.” 

The guard walked over to where Selway was restrained and picked up a tool from the table. Captain Te’lan smiled as he watched the guard activate the tool. This was going to be fun. 

“This could have been so much easier if you just talked. Now, you are forcing me to make this ugly. As you know, the tool the guard has picked up is quite unpleasant. When he places it up against your head, it will extract all of your memories until you are left with nothing. The process is quick but quite painful. The more you resist the extraction, the more pain you will feel…I do hope you put up a fight.” Te’lan laughed. “Guard, let us begin.”

Before the guard could activate the device there was an explosion, which sent debris flying around the room. Te’lan took cover but the guard was hit and killed. Looking around the room, he saw a woman dressed in combat gear and holding a phase disruptor, one of the deadliest weapons on their planet. He tried to remain hidden but the woman appeared to be wearing eyewear that allowed her to see through solid objects. He grabbed his weapon and made sure it was on maximum strength. 

“Te’lan, I can see you so you might as well drop the weapon. You know as well as I that you cannot hide from the blast of a phase disruptor. Be smart and just surrender.”

The Captain was furious. How did someone get past his guards? This must be an inside job and whoever was responsible would pay. Before that could happen, he had to figure a way out of his current situation. He looked up and saw the woman standing at Selway’s side and releasing him from his restraints. He could not let her get away with Selway but what could he do? He stood up, pointed his weapon at the woman, and then pulled the trigger. Unfortunately for Te’lan, the woman was faster and took him out with one shot. The nice thing about a phase disruptor, it was very efficient and left no evidence…it just phased everything it hit out of existence. 

“Selway, are you ok?” 

“Yes, I did not think I was going to last much longer. Not to be ungrateful, but who are you?”

“I am the person who is saving your latee. Now get up.”

“Well, thanks. Seriously though, who are you? Why should I trust you?”

“My name is Cat’arina, but you can call me Cat. I’m with a secret division of the Laso Sola faction called Ray Soteedohla and I am sworn to protect the faction’s royal family, which is now solely Prince Daniel.” 

“Thanks again, Cat.” Selway continued to pull himself together and started to follow Cat. “So, Te’lan was about to wipe my mind and steal my memories. I did not think I was going to last much longer. 

“Then I am glad I got her before you gave up Prince Daniel’s location.”

“Well, you see I do not know where Daniel ended up so it really did not matter what they did to me.”

“What do you mean?”

“After I activated the machine to send Prince Daniel away, the Meeteela Sola faction’s military found us and started firing at the device. Daniel was already inside when it was hit. I got shot in the arm and then I noticed the device started to spark. Next thing I knew, the prince was gone. The military tried to retrieve the transport destination but the coordinates were not in the machine’s memory.”

“What? I thought you were sending him to Teesoso. Wasn’t that the intended location?”

“Yes, that is where his parents arranged for him to go should there be any problems. However, because of the malfunction, I do not know where the machine sent him.” Selway shook his head. “This is a lasolala!”

“Yes, you could say that again. Ok, we should get out of here and work on finding Prince Daniel.”

“Sounds like a plan…but how do we do that? I am sure this place is crawling with guards by now.”

Cat held out her hand, which contained two small devices. “Here, take one. When I give the word, press the button in the center.” 

“What are these? What will happen when I press the button?” 

“These devices will allow us to shift to another plane of existence, not unlike what Prince Daniel can do naturally because of his gifts.” Cat smiled. “They are still experimental but all of the tests have proven successful. Once we shift, we will be able to move around unnoticed.” 

“Are you serious? This cannot be real. How is this possible?” 

“I do not understand the science behind how they work, I just know they do. How do you think I was able to get in here unnoticed? Trust me.”

“I guess it is either trust you or take my chances fighting my way out, which I would rather not do. So, I just push the button you say?”

“Yes, we activate them at the same time and then make our way out to my ship.”

Selway knew he had no another choice but to go along with Cat’s plan. “After we activate the devices, will I be able to see you or will I be on my own?” 

“The devices have been programmed with the same settings, so we will be shifted to the same plane, which will allow us to see and communicate with each other.” Cat looked at Selway and smiled. “Do you have any other questions?”

“No, I am good. I just want to get out of here already. Time is ticking and we really need to find Prince Daniel.” 

“Ok then, on the count of three. One, two, three….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Meeteela Sola’s - Hollander Family
> 
> Lasosomee - Dishonor
> 
> Meeso Raydoh - Royal blood 
> 
> Sotee - Mongrel
> 
> Latee -Hide
> 
> Laso Sola - Williams Family
> 
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers
> 
> Teesoso - Sanctuary 
> 
> Lasolala - Disaster


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Daniel continue to bond and learn more about each other. Tani and Junior start to learn the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains several words that are used on Daniel's planet. See the notes at the end of the chapter for translations.

Junior pulled up to Steve’s house and one by one they exited the car. As they walked towards the house with Eddie, Tani turned back to Steve. 

“Boss, we’ll take Eddie inside and then start breakfast. You two take your time.”

“Thanks, Tani.” Steve looked at Daniel, who was caught up in everything around him. He could feel a sense of calm being sent by Daniel through their bond. It felt warm and full of what Steve figured was love but how could that be? He didn’t think about it too much and just enjoyed the feeling because it was right. 

Daniel looked at the house and the various vegetation. He liked all of the colors and scents he was experiencing…but then he felt sadness coming though their bond. He looked at Steve and tried to figure out why he was having this feeling. Before he knew what was happening, he was having flashes of Steve somewhere far away. He was on a mobile communication device and talking to someone, who he could only explain as evil. Steve was then talking to his sosola and there was a feeling of panic and then death. This was the cause of his pain. Daniel was overcome with emotions and he tried to contain his feelings but Steve knew instantly that Daniel experienced the memory of his father’s death. He stood next to Daniel and pulled him into his arms so he wouldn’t fall down. 

“Daniel, I’m so sorry that you had to experience that.” Steve looked at this man from another world and pushed as much love and strength that he could through their bond. 

“Why do you live in a place that brings you pain?”

“Although this house does bring about painful memories, this is my family’s home and I’ve created many more happy memories and they outweigh the bad.” 

Daniel could feel that Steve was telling the truth. He had learned to move past the sadness and turned this house into a place that brought him happiness. He could see glimpses of gatherings he had with his friends, his ohana, as well as some more intimate moments with a brown-haired woman. Daniel started to get a bit aroused and started to picture himself with Steve in the same way.”

“Daniel, I can feel you in my mind and you don’t know how turned on I am right now. I would love to be more intimate with you too but now is not the time. Let’s get inside and have some food and try to figure out how to get you home.”

Daniel felt strange when Steve mentioned going home. When he looked at the house in front of him, he knew he was home. How is that possible? This was not his planet or even where he grew up but it did not matter…this place now felt like where he was meant to be. 

Steve picked up on what Daniel was feeling and smiled. “I feel it too, Daniel. Except, when I look at you, I feel like I’m home.” Steve gazed at Daniel, put his hands on the blond man’s cheeks, and then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. The feeling was incredible and his whole body vibrated as did Daniels. He opened his eyes and could see that they were surrounded by a brilliant light. He didn’t know what was happening but he wasn’t afraid…he just continued to kiss Daniel. After a few minutes, Daniel pulled out of the kiss and looked at Steve. 

“Steven, I know you have questions but I am very tired now and need nourishment.” Daniel returned to speaking with him telepathically. 

Following Daniel’s lead, Steve responded using his mind. “Yes, I’m hungry too so food sounds great! Follow me.” Steve took Daniel’s hand and led him into the house. 

************

Once inside the house, Daniel was overcome with the smells of all the foods Tani and Junior started to make for breakfast.

“Steve, what is that smell? It is amazing.”

“I think you’re smelling bacon…and yes, it is amazing.” Steve smiled. “How about I show you around my house a bit before we eat?”

“That sounds nice.” 

Steve walked through the house pointed out various objects and images on the walls, which he called pictures. They appeared to be of his sister, niece, and his friends. As they made their way through the living room towards the back of the house, Daniel could see water. 

“Steve, do you live near water?”

“Yes, in fact, the ocean is practically in my backyard. Come…follow me.” Steve led Daniel outside and they walked down towards the water. 

“This is incredible. I cannot believe you live so close to water. Did I tell you my world is mainly water? Our cities are powered by the sea and we get much of our nourishment from the water as well.” 

“I had a feeling the water was important to you based on how you reacted when I submerged you in it earlier. However, I didn’t know that your world was mostly water.” Steve looked at Daniel and had a million questions. Before he could ask even one of those questions, Daniel took his hand and held it tight. Steve could feel a strange energy flowing through his body and then things got weird. 

“Steve, close your eyes. Ok, now take a deep breath and when I give the word, open them.” Steve nodded indicating he understood what to do. He continued to feel the pulse of energy and then he felt like he was floating. 

“Ok, open your eyes.”

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Daniel and he were floating and there was water all around them. In the distance he could see land and what looked like buildings. The water beneath them was so clear he could see hundreds of creatures swimming in what appeared to be schools, just like the fish on Earth. 

“Daniel, is this your planet?” 

“Yes, Steve this is my world. We are not actually there but I am able to project these images to you through our bond. These a from my memories. The water below us is our largest sea called ‘tee mee meemeelasoso’ or ‘sea of inspiration’ in your language. I spent many of my days swimming in these waters. I find it to be very energizing and refreshing.” Daniel pushed more images through their bond, which focused on him swimming and having fun.

“It’s beautiful, Daniel.” As he watched the images, Steve noticed something odd. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing was real. “Daniel, it appears that you are breathing under the water. How can that be?”

“As I mentioned, my world is made up of mostly water. Because of this, our people had to adapt to our environment and therefore we can breathe on the land and in the sea. Can your people not do this?”

“No! I wish. This is incredible…I’m a bit jealous too. I love the water and being able to breathe underneath it would be amazing.”

“I would be happy to take you swimming with me. As my teesotee, you will be able to breathe underwater as long as I am with you.”

“What? How is that possible?” 

“As a bonded pair, you are tethered to me and our connection allows me to extend my gifts to you. Eventually, you will be able to tap into my power at will. Your powers will only have a fraction of the strength that mine have but they will enhance your natural abilities and make you stronger.”

Steve stared at Daniel and couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This was more than he was expecting…but then again, he had no idea what to expect. After all, he only met Daniel a few hours ago and was now bonded to him as his soulmate. “Daniel, this is all pretty incredible and a lot to take in…but like everything else that’s happened today, it just feels right.” Steve took a deep breath. “I don’t know what cosmic force brought us together, but I have to believe that we were meant to meet.”

“I feel the same way. As I told you before, my people do not believe in coincidences…we believe in sotee. There is a force in the universe that sets things into motion and it brings those together who are teesotee. This is one of our most sacred beliefs.”

“Well, I’m starting to think your people might be right because it’s the only way I can explain everything that’s happened today.” Steve smiled and Daniel could feel his acceptance of the situation. 

In that moment, Steve could feel himself being pulled back and the images of Daniel’s world began to fade and were replaced with the familiar images of his backyard and beach. After catching his breath, Steve felt the familiar pangs of hunger. “So, what do you say we grab some food? I’m starving after all this excitement.”

“That sounds wonderful. I am very tired from using my powers this morning and I really could use that nourishment now.”

*************

“Junior, come and look at this.”

“What’s up, Tani?”

“Look at Steve and Daniel. They are just staring at each other…they’re not even talking. Don’t you think it’s odd?”

“Yeah, there’s definitely something going on between those two. It was like that in the car too.”

“Well, they promised to fill us in after breakfast and you better believe I’m going to hold them to that.” Tani noticed Steve and Daniel starting to walk towards the house. “They’re heading back in. Let’s get the food out on the table.”

Tani and Junior work quickly to place the food on the table before Steve and Daniel get back inside. Eddie was sitting at the door waiting patiently to be let outside. He hoped Daniel would talk to him again. 

***********  
Daniel could not believe all the amazing flavors of the food. There was so much that he has never tasted before. There was a fruit called pineapple, something called pancakes, delicious bacon, and something Steve told him the name of but already forgot. 

“Steve, what do you call these? They are delicious.”  
“They’re called malasadas and yes, they are delicious.”

“Then why are you not eating them?”

“I try not to eat too many sweets. I like to stay in shape and malasadas might add extra weight.”

“Oh…then perhaps I should refrain from eating them as well.” Daniel put the malasada down on his plate.

“Daniel, don’t stop eating because of Steve. He’s a control freak.” Tani laughed. 

“Hey! I’m not a control freak. I just like taking care of my body. I’m not getting any younger.”

“Steve, you do not appear to be old. In fact, you look quite nice.” Daniel smiled and then Steve felt something warm inside him that seemed to be flowing from his soulmate. It was the same feeling he had earlier when they were outside…love...pure unconditional love. 

Tani and Junior looked at each other and wondered what was going on between the two men. Steve seemed to be blissed out and was staring at Daniel. 

“Um, guys...hello?” Tani spoke loudly trying to get their attention. 

“Sorry Tani. Where were we?”

“If you two are done making googlie eyes at each other, I believe you were going to fill us in on what’s going on.”

“Ah yes, what I’m about to tell you is going to sound unbelievable but I need you both to hear me out.”

“Sir, what is it already?”

“Ok…um, Daniel is not from Earth.” As soon as it came out of his mouth, Steve knew it sounded ridiculous. 

“What? You’re joking.” 

“I’m being completely honest about this, Tani.”

“Yeah, whatever. C’mon, tell us the truth.”

“Tani, Steve is being truthful. I am from another planet. I was trying to escape the Military faction on my planet and somehow I ended up here.”

“Sir, this seems a bit out there. Is he forcing you to say these things?”

“Junior, I can assure you Daniel is not forcing me to say anything…and yes, everything he is telling you is true. Please allow him to continue and it will all become clear.” 

“Ok, please continue but know that you’re going to have to tell us a lot more before we are one hundred percent on board.” 

Daniel continued to tell his story while Tani and Junior sat there mesmerized. This was going to be a long morning but Tani and Junior weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sosola = Father
> 
> Tee mee Meemeelasoso = Sea of Inspiration
> 
> Teesotee = Soulmate
> 
> Sotee = Fate


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Selway make their escape. Princess Ra'chel is not happy. Daniel shows Tani and Junior something amazing. Eddie is a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains several words that are used on Daniel's planet. See the notes at the end of the chapter for translations.

“C’mon Selway! We have to hurry.” Cat was moving quickly trying to get out of the citadel before the guards realized what was happening.

“I am right behind you.” Selway was doing his best to keep up with Cat. “Where are we going?”

“We need to get to my commander. She has a vested interest in making sure you are safe.”

“Who is your commander?” 

“She is the leader of Ray Soteedohla. Now, c’mon. We are wasting time and these devices do not have an unlimited power supply.” 

Cat and Selway made their way through the citadel and ran for what seemed like a mile before she came to a complete stop. Selway watched as Cat waved her hand in front of her and then he saw her ship appear realizing that it must have been cloaked. Cat then entered a code into the keypad, which caused a panel on the ship to slide open giving them access. 

“Get inside.” Cat ordered as she turned to make sure they weren’t followed. Once she felt comfortable that the Meeteela Sola’s military faction didn’t follow them, she entered the ship behind Selway. “Follow me.” Cat made her way to the ship’s bridge and took a seat. “You better get strapped in…things are going to get a bit faso.” 

Selway sat down and pulled the restraint belt over his shoulders. Being a former military pilot, he knew what to expect and was ready for what was about to happen. “Ok, I am ready.”

Cat pressed the navigation screen and entered the coordinates for their destination. Before they lifted off, she engaged the cloaking device to make sure they wouldn’t be followed. “Here we go!” Cat slid her fingers across the screen and the ship jerked up and propelled them forward. Selway held on to the arms of his seat and hoped nobody followed them since he really wanted to make it to their destination alive. 

************

“What do you mean he escaped? Who allowed this to happen?”

“It was Captain Te’lan but he is dead. He was killed by the woman that rescued Selway.” 

“What woman?”

The guard showed Ra’chel an image of the woman on his communication device. “Faso! Why does that woman always interfere with my business? 

“Who is she?”

“Her name is Cat and she is part of Ray Soteedohla. I am sure she is going to take Selway to them and if she does, then we will never know where Prince Daniel is located. I need the prince or I won’t be able to control the people of Kaelris.”

“We’ll find them and then you’ll be able to use his gifts to rule.”

“You better find him because if you do not, you will not like what happens. Now, go!”

***********

Tani and Junior were still having a hard believing everything that Daniel just told them about being from another planet and having special gifts. However, one of the weirdest things they learned was the fact that Steve and Daniel had formed a soulmate bond with each other. It was a lot to take in for the young law enforcement officers who were trained to look at facts and evidence. 

“Ok, this still sounds way too crazy to be true.” 

“I’m with Tani on this one, Sir.” 

“I know it sounds incredible but everything Daniel has told you is true.”

“C’mon, boss. Do you really expect us to just take your word for it? How about some proof?”

“Daniel, it seems it has become necessary to show Tani and Junior some proof before they will believe us.” Steve looked at Daniel and spoke to him through their bond. “Show them your world…show them what you showed me earlier.”

“Are you sure, Steve? I am not sure I have consumed enough nourishment to use my powers effectively.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Draw energy from me if you must. Trust me.”

“I do trust you but I will still do my best to not drain too much energy from you.”

Daniel and Steve were so focused on their conversation that they forgot about Tani and Junior. 

“Um, hello? You two are doing it again aren’t you? You were talking to each other telepathically, right?”

“Sorry, Tani. We didn’t mean to be rude. Steve smiled. “Ok, Daniel is going to show you something and hopefully it will convince you that what he’s telling you is true.”  


“Tani, Junior, please step closer. Steve, you too.” The three moved towards Daniel and then he stretched out his arms as if he were wrapping them around the group. “Now, please close your eyes, take a deep breath, and when I give the word, open them back up.” Daniel focused his power and then Tani, Junior, and Steve felt a pulse of energy flowing through their bodies. It felt like a tingling in the pit of their stomachs and then they felt as if they were floating. Steve remembered the feeling from earlier and knew what was about to happen. “Ok, open your eyes.”

Tani and Junior opened their eyes and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They were floating over a large body of clear blue water and when they looked up, they saw strange creatures flying across the sky. 

“What the…oh my God!” Tani looked around and was in awe of what she saw. 

“Daniel, where are we? How is this possible?”

“Junior, you are still on Earth but what you are seeing is my planet, Kaelris.” Daniel looked at Junior and smiled. “You are able to see my world because I am able to project my memories into your minds so you can experience what it was like on my planet.”

“I had the same reaction when Daniel showed me this earlier today.” Steve added. 

“Is that what you two were doing down by the water when you looked like you were in a trance?”

“Yes, as my teesotee I wanted to share my world with Steve.”

“This is incredible. I can’t believe how amazing this is…so beautiful.”

Tani and Junior looked around and saw the various sea creatures swimming below them and were filled with excitement. 

“I’m with Tani, I can’t even find words to express myself.”

“It is ok, Junior. I know how you and Tani are feeling…Steve does too.”

“How can you do that?”

“Because of my special gifts I can feel what others are feeling. In other words, I am an empath.” Daniel looked at Steve. “As my teesotee, Steve is able to tap into my gifts, which allows him to feel what you are feeling too.”

“Oh, and let me tell you, it’s quite the rush. The excitement and wonder you two are feeling is like a drug.” Steve laughed.  
“Again, all I can say is wow!” Tani smiled. 

“Daniel, what is that in the distance? It looks like a city.” Junior asked. 

“That is the citadel of the Laso Sola or the citadel of the Williams family. My planet is ruled by several key raylas or clans, each having a specific role. My family, Laso Sola, is of meeso raydoh, royal blood, and rules all the other families.” 

“You mentioned that you are the prince, correct?”

“Yes, and no. I was the prince until the military faction, which is ruled by the Meeteela Sola, staged a coup and killed my parents. So, technically I am now the king, which is why I need to get back to my planet. I can only imagine what Princess Ra’chel is doing in my absence.”

“Who’s Princess Ra’chel? Is that your sister?” Steve asked. 

Daniel laughs. “No, the princess is the head of the military faction and has been trying to get me to marry her for years. Each time she tries, I deny her request. Sadly, she only wants to marry me in order to use me for my gifts.”

“That sounds horrible.”

“You are correct, Tani.” Daniel sighed. “Ra’chel wants to rule the planet but has no regard for anyone who is not of royal blood. The ironic part is that she has no royal blood herself. In fact, none of the Meeteela Sola are of meeso raydoh. Of course, they have tried for years to legitimize their family and that is why she wants to marry me. However, because I refused her proposals, Ra’chel and her military decided to just take what they wanted by force and attacked my citadel.” 

Steve could feel Daniel starting to draw energy from him to keep them in the memory. He didn’t like his teesotee using so much energy so he pushed back and let Daniel know he needed to stop the vision.

“Guys, Daniel is starting to get tired so he’s going to pull us out of the memory. You’ll feel a bit odd at first but just relax and try to keep your balance.” In that moment, Steve, Tani, and Junior felt like they were being pulled away and the images of Daniel’s world faded. When they opened their eyes they saw the familiar surroundings of Steve’s living room. 

“So, do you two believe us now?” Steve smiled. 

“Oh my god, yes! That was amazing.” Tani practically shouted. 

“Definitely, Sir.” 

“Ok, what now? How can we help?” Tani looked at Steve and was anxious for their next move. 

“Tani, that’s a great question. Daniel, what do you need from us? I know you mentioned trying to figure out where you were in relation to your world. How do we do that?”

“I need to look at star charts and then I might be able to determine my location. However, since my people did not know of your world, it may be more difficult than I hoped it would be.”

“Junior, didn’t you mention once that you had a friend who works at the Keck Observatory over on the Big Island?”

“Yes, my buddy, Kaleho, got a job there after college. He’s an astrophysicist so if there’s anyone who can help us, it would be him.”

“Well then, we need to get to the Big Island and meet with your buddy.” Steve looked at Daniel and made sure he was ok to make the trip. Daniel smiled and Steve felt him through their bond and knew they were good to go. “Ok, I’ll call Kamekona and we’ll take his helicopter.”

“Sir, shouldn’t we call Lou and Adam to let them know where we’re going?”

“Yeah, good point, Junior. I’ll call them after I speak to Kame. Get your gear and we’ll leave in 15 minutes.” Steve took his phone out of his pocket to call Kamekona, Lou, and Adam. 

Tani and Junior cleaned up the breakfast dishes and then made their way outside to get their gear. Eddie was staring at Daniel and wondered what was going on with his people. 

Daniel smiled and then started to talk to Eddie telepathically. “Eddie, I am sorry we have been ignoring you. Your Steve and his team are going to take me to a place where I can locate my home world. I wish we could take you but I need you to stay here and watch Steve’s house for us.”

Eddie cocked his head to one side as if he were thinking about what Daniel just told him. “Of course I’ll stay here and keep watch over my Steve’s house. That is what I do…it’s my job.”

Daniel knelt down, held Eddie’s face between his, and then looked into his eyes. “Eddie, I am giving you a small gift that you can use to contact me if necessary.” Daniel pushed a small amount of energy into Eddie, which he could use when needed. 

“Thank you, Daniel. I’ll only use it in an emergency.”

“Good boy!”

“Daniel, are you talking to Eddie again?” 

“Yes, I was just asking him to keep watch over your house while we are gone…a task that he is happy to do.”

“Of course he will…he’s a good boy. Aren’t you Eddie?” Steve smiled when Eddie barked and then wagged his tail. 

“Oh, he said he would like some food left out for him in case we do not get back until late. He does not like to be hungry…then he mumbled something about Mr. Pickles.”

“Ok, Eddie. I’ll leave you some food. No eating Mr. Pickles.” Eddie started barking. 

“Steve, Eddie is laughing. He said you are very funny.”

“Yes, I am but nevertheless, no eating the cat. Are we clear?”

“He said he understands and will not eat the cat.”

“Good. Now, let’s get going. If we leave now we can get to the Big Island and the observatory by mid-afternoon.” 

Daniel and Steve walked outside and joined Tani and Junior in Steve’s truck where they secured their gear before heading to Kamekona’s helicopter. Steve was hopeful that they would be able to locate Daniel’s planet and formulate a plan to get him home. Although he knew this needed to happen, he was uncertain of what that meant for them as a bonded pair. Then, at that moment, Steve felt Daniel pushing a sense of calm through their bond assuring him that they would figure things out and that he shouldn’t worry. Things will work out how they are meant to…Daniel truly believed this. Steve smiled, took Daniel’s hand into his, started the truck and drove away. This was going to be an adventure they would not soon forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeteela Sola’s - Hollander Family
> 
> Laso Sola - Williams Family 
> 
> Meeso Raydoh - Royal blood 
> 
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers
> 
> Faso - crazy
> 
> Teesotee - soulmate
> 
> Raylas - clans


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Steve continue to inch closer to finding out the location of Daniel's planet. Back on Kaelris, Selway and Cat reach their destination and learn of a way to communicate with their prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English 
> 
> Latee – Bitch  
> Meeteela Sola - Hollander Family  
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Lateemeetee – Disrespect  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Farayto – Minutes  
> Rayla - Clans

As they made their way to the airfield where Kamekona kept his helicopter, Daniel was deep in thought but could definitely feel Steve’s concern about their situation. He pushed some reassuring feelings back through their bond in hopes that Steve wouldn’t worry so much. 

Steve spoke through their mental connection. “Daniel, I know what you’re doing and it’s not going to make me worry less about you.” 

“I am sorry, Steve. I only wanted to help, although I can feel that it will not.” 

“No, it won’t help because it’s starting to sink in just how much danger you could be in from the Meeteela Sola. I can’t lose you.” Steve was still surprised by the depth of their connection even though they’ve only known each other for less than eight hours. 

“I do not want to lose you either but I must get back to my planet. My people do not deserve to be enslaved by that latee. I have to do everything I can to save them.”

“I know, and that’s what scares me. I can feel how much you need to go back and save your people. I work every day to protect the people of Hawaii so I’m no stranger to how it feels, but it still scares me.” 

“Steve, I am scared too…but you must know that our connection is nothing like my people have seen before. Please know that I truly believe that we were fated to be teesotee and with you by my side, everything will be ok.” 

Daniel and Steve were pulled from their conversation by the sound of Junior trying to get their attention. 

“Sir, the airstrip is coming up on the right.”

“Thank you, Junior.” Steve turned off the main road and parked the truck. 

“Boss, what has you so distracted? Tani looked at him and then at Daniel. “Oh, you two were communicating telepathically again. You know, that’s kinda creepy.” Tani laughed. 

“I am sorry, Tani. We do not mean to be creepy.” 

“It’s ok, Daniel. We’re just not used to people talking without saying words out loud.” Tani smiled. “So, anything you two care to share?”

“It’s personal, so no.” Steve said in his commander voice. “We’re here. Let’s get in the chopper and get over to the Big island. The quicker we can get this bird in the air the quicker we make it to the observatory.” 

The foursome walked over to the helicopter and got inside. Steve stayed outside and did a safety walk around. Once he was satisfied everything was up to snuff, he got in and started the engine. They’d be in the air shortly and hopefully before long, they would find out the location of Daniel’s world. 

***************

Selway and Cat made it to the secret location of the Ray Soteedohla. “We are here.” Cat pointed out the front of her ship. 

“Um, I do not see anything but a mountain.” Cat pushed a few buttons on the display and then an opening in the mountain became visible. “Oh, wow!”

“You have not seen anything yet.” Cat maneuvered her ship through the opening to the landing bay. Selway was amazed at the size of the landing area and the number of ships on the ground. He couldn’t believe all of this was inside a mountain. Cat expertly guided them in as Selway watched. Before too long, their ship was on the ground. 

“Ok, we need to go see Dohlaso Tilwell. She is expecting us.”

“Tillwell? I had no idea she was Ray Soteedohla.”

“You will address her properly as Dohlaso Tilwell.” 

“I am sorry. I meant no lateemeetee.” 

“It is ok but do not make that mistake again.” Cat warned. 

Selway laughed to himself as he followed Cat through the corridors. They walked past several others on the way, all of whom seemed to be very interested in him. The attention made him feel uncomfortable but he figured everyone wanted to find out what he knew about Prince Daniel. 

“We are here.” Cat smiled and waved him into the room. 

Selway walked in and saw viewing screens on the walls and a large table with various members of the Ray Soteedohla seated around the table. He didn’t recognize anyone at first but then he saw her… Dohlaso Tilwell. She was at the head of the table dressed in a military uniform. She looked up and their eyes met. 

“Billy! Oh my gods!” Tillwell got up from her chair and walked over to Selway and embraced him. “It’s so good to see you. I’m so happy Cat was able to rescue you.” 

“Hi, G’race. It’s been a long time.”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Cat asked. 

“Oh yes, Billy and I have known each other since we were kids. In fact, the two of us grew up with Danno.”

“Danno?”

“Oh, sorry Cat. Danno is what we used to call Prince Daniel when we were kids. I suppose he doesn’t like that name much anymore.”

“No, he is very sensitive about who gets to call him that…I think you and I are the only two he would allow such an honor.” 

“I’m sure you’re correct, dear friend.” 

“G’race, you seem to be using the vernacular of the common class.”

“Yes, I’ve found that it’s much easier and faster. Plus, just because I’m in charge doesn’t mean I’m better than others. I hope it doesn’t offend you.”

“I have no problem with it myself. In fact, I think the use of our formal speech is old fashioned.” Selway smiled. “Anyway, we’re not here to talk about our language. What can I do to help?”

“Direct and to the point. I like it.” G’race smiled. “Billy, I know you were with Prince Daniel when he disappeared. I’m sorry you lost him and then got captured.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad Cat was able to get to me before they wiped my mind.” 

“Yes, Cat is good at what she does and I’m glad she was successful.” G’race looked at Cat and nodded. “Anyway, we have a chance to find the prince but we need your help.”

“I’ll do anything to find Prince Daniel. Just tell me what you need me to do.”

“Why don’t you wait until you hear the plan before you agree because there are some inherent risks with what we are proposing.” 

“So, tell me already.”

“Our meedohmee developed a device that may help us communicate with the prince.” G’race instructed one of her team to bring the device. “This device can project your mind across spacetime and will allow you to communicate with Daniel if he is still alive.” 

“How’s that possible?”

“I’m not completely sure how it works but the meedohmee tell me the technology is similar to the transport device that the prince used to escape Kaelris. We’re hoping that since you were with him when he disappeared, you will still have a residual connection with him. In theory, when you wear the device and it’s powered up, it will open a rift and send your mind to Daniel.”

“That sounds incredible.” Selway looked at G’race before continuing. “So, what are the risks you mentioned?”

“Because this is untested technology, there’s a chance that your mind might get stuck and we won’t be able to pull you back.”

“I can’t say that I’m excited about that idea but I will take my chances if it means finding Prince Daniel. His parents trusted me to protect him and I failed.” Selway looked ashamed. 

“Hey, Billy, it’s not your fault. You did what you could to save Danno and I know he’s still alive so here’s your chance to find him.” 

Selway looked at Cat and G’race and was determined to help his prince. “Ok, let’s do this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we need to get him back. Ra’chel must not be allowed to rule.” 

G’race’s team brought the device over to Selway and attached it to his head. He was then instructed to lie back and relax. The meedohmee moved around making sure the device was fitted properly then he moved back to the control panel.

“Oh, one more thing. You will only have ten farayto before we have to pull you back. So, keep it short.”

“Got it.” 

Selway watched as the device was powered on. His body spasmed, lights flashed in front of him, and then felt like he was being pulled out of his body into the void of space. 

************  
Steve flew the chopper over the water and towards the Big Island. He looked over at Daniel who was enjoying the beauty of the ocean and he could sense the wonder and awe that was flowing between their bond. He took a moment to bask in the feelings that were coming from this man, his soulmate, and then pushed a sense of calm and strength back to Daniel, who looked at him fondly. 

They approached the Big Island after less than an hour and landed at the designated spot near the observatory. The foursome exited the chopper and got into the car that was waiting for them. 

“Daniel, what did you think of the helicopter ride?” Tani asked.

“It was quite incredible. The view of your island and ocean was breathtaking.” Daniel smiled. “We have ships on my planet that can fly us all over but this experience was quite unique.”

“Can your ships take you to other planets?” Junior asked with all the excitement of a child. 

“Yes, Junior. The technology in our ships allows us to fly around the planet and into space. Then there are the vessels that are used for our military. I have been trained how to fly all types of ships. In fact, as the prince, I was required to serve in our military. That is where I met Ra’chel. Her clan rules the military and when I was there for training, she and I met and I have not been able to get away from her since that time.”

“Wow! Sounds like she’s done nothing but cause you pain and heartache.”

“That is correct, Tani. I will never get over her killing my parents and I will not allow her to rule my planet.” 

Steve could sense the sadness and anger flowing from Daniel and he did his best to push back feelings of love, comfort, and support. Daniel could feel Steve’s energy and smiled and thanked him without words.

“You’re welcome.” Steve answered back telepathically. 

“Boss, we’re here.” 

“Thanks, Tani.” Steve looked at the observatory in front of them and then turned towards the back seat. “You’re up, Junior.”

Junior grabbed his phone and called his friend, who was expecting them. Kaleho answered and told them to come in through the main entrance and he would meet them in the lobby. After they entered the building, Junior could see his friend walking towards them with a big smile on his face. 

“Junior! It’s so good to see you!” Kaleho grabbed Junior’s hand and then pulled him into a bro hug. Junior smiled and gave him a pat on the back. “So, why does Five-0 need my help.”

“Brah, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Junior smiled. “However, before we get to that, let me introduce you to the team. This is Commander Steve McGarrett the head of Five-0. Over here is officer Tani Rey and this gentleman is one of our consultants, Daniel.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” Kaleho smiled. “Why don’t we go to my office so we can talk in private.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Steve replied. 

The group arrived at Kaleho’s office and everyone took a seat except for Steve, which wasn’t surprising. He started to explain their situation while trying not to expose Daniel as an alien. Steve made up a story about Five-O looking into a murder of a college astronomy student, who was tracking an asteroid that was coming close to the planet. Daniel was amazed at how quickly Steve came up with their cover story and could tell that Kaleho was hooked. 

“Anyway, we need to look at some of your star charts to determine if the student was on to something and if he was killed for what he knew.”

“Oh, this does sound interesting. Let’s go to my lab so and I can show you all the latest scans.”

Once they arrived in the lab, Kaleho turned on the monitors and started talking very quickly as he explained what they were seeing. Daniel was paying close attention to everything being said but really needed to get his hands on the computer. Steve sensed this through their bond and decided to distract their host. Being a former science nerd, he decided to engage Kaleho in a conversation about the observatory’s high-powered telescope. The two men walked to the other side of the room near the telescope, which left the computer open for Daniel’s use. 

“Can you please let me know if Steve and Kaleho come back over here?” 

“Sure thing, Daniel. Do you need any help?”

“No, I am good.” Daniel looked at the computer and placed his hand on the keyboard. Without moving his fingers, he made the keys move up and down at an impossible speed. The images on the monitors started moving so quickly that they were just a blur. Daniel scanned the images at a furious pace looking for something familiar. In less than a minute, he found what he was looking for and then turned to Steve. “Steve, I have found it.” 

Steve heard Daniel in his mind and walked back to his side. “What did you find?”

“I know where my planet is located. It is very far, so far that I am having a hard time comprehending how I even arrived here safely.” Daniel said out loud. 

“Did I just hear that he located his planet?” They all looked at him not knowing what to say. “Well, someone better start talking or I’ll call security.”

“Junior, take care of this please. We don’t have time for this distraction.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Steve turned around to look at Daniel but could sense something was wrong. “Daniel, what is it? Are you ok?”

“I do not know. I am having a strange feeling and it is making me dizzy.” Daniel closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain shooting in his head. Steve felt the pain through their bond and held on to Daniel’s hands. There was a flash of light and then Steve and Daniel disappeared.”

“What the hell was that? Where did they go?” Tani looked at Junior.

“What’s going on here, Junior?” 

“Kaleho, you need to listen to me and you have to promise that you’ll keep quiet.” His friend nodded his head in agreement. “Ok, Daniel is from another planet and we came here to locate his world. It appears that he found something but I have no idea why they disappeared. However, something tells me they didn’t go far… they’re just on another plane of existence. So we need to stay here until they return.”

“This is so cool! I can’t believe I met someone from another planet.” Kaleho was bouncing up and down with excitement. “Junior, this is the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to me. Thank you for bringing him here.”

“Yeah, just don’t tell anyone. Not that anyone would believe you.”

“You’re probably right…but still, this is incredible.”

“Tani, we need to wait until Steve and Daniel return. Let’s secure the lab just I case we have any surprise visitors.” 

“On it.” 

Tani and Junior worked together to secure the room and hoped that Steve and Daniel would reappear soon.

************

Daniel and Steve opened their eyes but were having a hard time focusing. Wherever they were, it was dark and hazy. 

“Daniel, where are we?”

“I do not know. I am having a hard time determining the nature of this place. It feels like we slipped into another plane of existence but it is different than anything I have experienced before.”

“Well, that doesn’t make me feel great about our situation. Will we be able to get back?”

“Again, I do not know.” Daniel started to hear what he believed was a voice. “Do you hear that?”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Daniel? Are you there? Please let me know if you are alive. We are so worried about you.”

“Steve! Tell me you heard that.”

“Yes, I did. Who is it?”

“I don’t know but I’m going to answer.” Daniel concentrated on the voice. “Hello, this is Prince Daniel. Who are you?” In that moment, the haze faded and their eyes focused on a man standing in front of him. Steve didn’t know who it was so he placed himself in front of Daniel as a shield. 

“Prince, is that you? Are you in danger? Is this man trying to harm you?”

“Selway? Is that really you? Oh my gods! I thought you were dead.” 

“Well, that makes two of us. Why does this man guard you?”

Daniel made sure Steve could feel that Selway was not a threat and then he stood aside. 

“Selway, this is my teesotee, Steve.”

“Your teesotee? How is that possible?”

“I do not know but trust me, it is true.” Daniel smiled. “Steve, this is my guard Selway. Remember I told you about him.”

“Yes, I recall. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve smiled.

“Selway, how are you here? This should not be possible.”

“The Ray Soteedohla created a device that sends my mind through spacetime to communicate with you. I do not understand exactly how it works and I don’t have much time before they pull me back.” Selway looked at Steve. “I suppose you are here because of your bond. This is quite remarkable.” 

“Yes, but we can figure all of that out later when we have time. Now, I need to share my location with you so you can get me home.”

“Yes, Dohlaso Tilwell is anxious to get you home so we can stop Ra’chel from taking over.”

“How did you end up with the G’race and the Ray Soteedohla?” 

“After you disappeared I was captured and G’race sent one of her team to rescue me.”

“Wow! That is incredible.”

“Daniel, I am afraid we do not have much time before the connection ends. I need to know where you are so we can get you home.” 

“Selway, you will not believe how far I have traveled. Hopefully, you will be able to get me back home.”

“I am sure we will, my prince.” 

Danny started to telepathically push the information to his trusted guard. Selway was amazed at what he was seeing. Once Daniel finished sharing what he knew about his location, he started to feel weak. 

“Daniel, are you ok? I can sense that you are losing your strength.” Steve asked. 

“I am fine but we need to shift back so I can get food.” 

“Prince, please do not hurt yourself. I have what I need and will pass it along to G’race. Do not worry, we will get you home.” Selway saluted the prince and then disappeared. 

Steve and Daniel held on to each other and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proper Kaelris speech does not use contractions. Royal families use proper speech although many are starting to rebel against that practice. Daniel was raised to use proper Kaelris speech, which he still uses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Steve shift back after meeting with Selway, who returns to Kaelris and shares what he knows with the Ray Soteedohla. Ra'chel meets someone who might be able to help her find the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Tee - over one Earth year (earth year = 365 days Kaelris year = 425 days  
> Teela mee Solafa - Council of Families  
> Raysodoh - homeland

Tani and Griffin had just started to secure the lab when there was a flash of light in the spot where Steve and Daniel disappeared. Once their eyes adjusted they could see the two men standing in front of them looking no worse for wear. 

“Boss, Daniel, are you ok? What happened?”

“Tani, how long have we been gone?”

“Not long at all. In fact, it was less than a minute.” 

“What, that can’t be.” 

“It’s true, sir. You disappeared only moments ago.”

“That’s strange. It felt like we were gone for hours.”

“Steve, it may have been because of the strange nature of the shift. I have never been pulled into a shift before.”

“Wait, you two were pulled into a shift? I thought you had to initiate them?”

“Normally I do, Tani, but this was different.”

“Hold on. Are you talking about shifting realities?”

The group turned around and looked at Kaleho having forgotten that he was there. 

“Junior...” Steve looked at Junior with his ‘commander’ face.

“I know. I’ll take care of it.”

“Wait one moment, Junior. I can help.” Daniel stood in front of Kaleho and held up his right hand with his palm facing the man. He closed his eyes and the symbol on his hand started to glow. He opened his eyes and then Kaleho gently fell to the ground.

“That should take care of the problem.”

“Daniel! What did you do?” Daniel immediately sensed Steve’s concern. 

“Oh, he is perfectly fine. I just erased some of his memories and planted alternate ones in place of the original ones. When he wakes up he will have no memory that we were here. Do not worry. It is harmless.”

Steve, Junior, and Tani all looked at Daniel and couldn’t believe what they heard. 

“Ok, that’s new.” Steve looked at Daniel for an explanation. 

“Steve, the longer we are bonded the more of my gifts will manifest. My people have not seen a bond like ours in many earth centuries so some of this is new to me too.”

“Wait, you’ve never been able to do that before…erase memories and then plant new ones?” Tani asked. 

“No, and at first I did not know I could but something inside guided me. It was more instinct than anything else.”

“This is so amazing. I wonder what else you can do.”

“I am not sure but I know my bond with Steve is unique and I cannot explain why.”

“Yes, I can feel that as well. I’m not sure how but I know our bond goes way beyond anything I can explain.”

“Yes, and I am sure we will figure it out when the time is right. For now, I can sense Junior and Tani are curious about what happened to us.”

“You can say that again. Where did you go?” Junior asked.

“I don’t know how to explain it to you.” Steve paused. “Ok, remember when Daniel shifted us back at my place?” Tani and Junior nodded. “Well, it was like that but ten times more intense.”

“Sounds incredible.”

“Yes, and then some. Daniel, a little help…” 

“Like Steve said, it was like shifting but more intense. However, this time there was someone there with us. My guard, Selway, from back home.”

“Wait, I thought you said he was dead.”

“That is what I thought as well. Thankfully, he survived.”

“I’m confused.” Junior looked at both men. “How was he there with you?”

“My people created a device that projected his mind to me. So, he was not really there, just his mind. Steve was able to see him as well since he is my teesotee.”

“Ok, this just gets more incredible by the minute.” Tani’s head was spinning. “So, your guard, Selway projected his mind across the universe and you were able to see and hear him?”

“Tani, I know it’s hard to believe and if I wasn’t there I wouldn’t believe it myself. However, Daniel is not making anything up.” Steve tried to convince the young officer. 

“Ok, let’s say that you’re telling us the truth, what did your guard have to say?”

“He was trying to make sure I was alive and he wanted to determine my location, which I was able to share with him before he was pulled back.”

“So, your people know where you are?”

“Yes, Junior. I was able to share that information after I scanned the maps on your friend’s computer.”

“So, now what?”

Daniel looked at Steve, who sensed what they needed to do. “First, we put your friend back in his office. Then, we return to Oahu and wait for Daniel’s people to contact us again.”

Junior lifted his friend and then they all went with him to return Kaleho to his office. They placed him on the sofa and laid him on top. When he woke up, he would simply think he fell asleep at work. 

“Ok, let’s get out of here.”

“This has certainly been one strange day. Tani smiled. “I can’t wait to get home.”

Daniel sensed how tired his companions were and pushed a little energy to each of them. 

“You know I felt that, right?” Steve spoke to Daniel telepathically. 

“Yes, I knew you would. I hope you are not mad.”

“No, I think we all needed it after today. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” 

“Ok, I feel really good all of the sudden.” Junior shared. 

“Me too. We must have caught a second wind...or a certain someone put a whammy on us.” Tani smiled at Daniel. 

“I do not know what a whammy is but I do not think I put one on you.” 

Steve looked at Daniel and without words, spoke to him. “Oh you most certainly but a whammy on them, Daniel.” Steve smiled and then spoke aloud. “Ok, let’s get to the chopped and go home!” 

“I’m with you, boss! I need a drink!” Tani laughed as did Junior and Steve. 

************  
Selway opened his eyes and saw G’race and Cat looking back at him. He’s head felt fuzzy and at first he couldn’t remember where he was. Then, the memories started to flood his mind. 

“Danno!” Selway yelled as he tried to get out of the chair but the wires from device on his head pulled him back. “Get this thing off of me!”

“Billy, stay still so the meedohmee can remove the device safely.” G’race tried to keep Selway calm while the inventors worked quickly to remove the device. 

“G’race, I saw him. I saw Prince Daniel. He’s alive and well!”

“Thank the gods!” Cath whispered.

“That is wonderful news. Were you able to determine his location?”

“Yes, he shared it with me right before I was pulled back. It’s quite incredible too.”

“So, where is he?”

“I’m not sure how he got there but he’s on a planet called Earth.”

“Earth? I have never heard of that planet.” Cat replied. 

“Neither have I. Where is it?”

“So, that’s the incredible part...it’s on the other side of the universe. Even with our fastest ship and transporting it would take over five hundred tee to get there.”

“By the gods! How did he get that far away?”

“I have no idea but that isn’t the strangest thing I learned.”

“What could be stranger than our prince traveling somewhere so far away?”

“Well, how about the fact that our prince found his teesotee and is now bonded with him? Is that strange enough?”

“What? How can that be? Are you sure?”

“G’race, Prince Daniel confirmed it and based on the behavior of his teesotee, I’m apt to believe him.”

“Ok, let’s put that aside for the time being. Right now, we need Prince Daniel’s location. Please show us his location.”

Selway walked over to screen and scanned the star charts looking for the location Prince Daniel shared with him. G’race and Cat watched as he swiped the screen as the images became more and more unfamiliar. 

Selway stopped and pointed at the screen. “There. That’s it…that’s Earth.”

“My gods! How did he get there? There is no way our transporter could have sent him that far.” 

“Dohlaso, we need to figure out how to bring the prince back to Kaelris. There must be a way.”

“We’re going to do everything we can to bring him back, Cat. Thankfully, we now know Daniel’s location so I’ll have the meedohmee start working on a solution.”

“I hope they figure something out fast. Ra’chel and her army won’t wait to enslave the planet even if she doesn’t have Prince Daniel’s gifts at her disposal.”

“I’m afraid you’re probably correct, Billy.” G’race looked curiously at her childhood friend. “So, tell us about Prince Daniel’s teesotee.”

“From what I could see, the man who he called Steve, was very protective of the prince. When I appeared, he immediately put himself in front of Daniel to protect him. It was obvious that he would have done anything, even die for the prince.”

“Interesting. This is certainly an unexpected turn of events. Our people shouldn’t be able to bond with someone who’s not from our planet.” G’race was intrigued and wondered how the prince could have bonded with a non-Kaelerian. 

“I can only tell you what the prince told me and what I saw, G’race.”

“I believe you, Billy. I’m just...I don’t know, it’s just incredible and there must be a reason why Danno is on this Earth and now bonded with someone from that planet. You know the gods always have a plan, and I for one can’t wait to find out that plan.” 

“I think we’re all just as curious, dohlaso. I for one cannot wait to find out the reason this has happened.”

G’race nodded in agreement. “Cat, I need you to make sure our forces are ready just in case Ra’chel’s guards find our location and attack. We cannot allow them to breach our defenses before the prince returns.”

“Yes, dohlaso.” Cat salutes G’race and then leaves to prep her team. 

“Billy, I’d like you to stay here and work with the meedohmee on finding a way to bring the prince and his teesotee back to Kaelris. If I remember correctly, you’ve always excelled at the sciences.”

“Yes, dohlaso. I’d be happy to help. What are you going to do?”

“Well, I’m going to update the Laso Sola on what we’ve discovered and hopefully calm their fears. Daniel’s parents might have been killed but his family is still powerful and we can’t risk alienating them.”

“So Ra’chel didn’t go after the prince’s family?”

“She tried but they were able to get away before her forces arrived at their citadel. They are now here with the Ray Soteedohla.” 

“That’s good. Before I start working with the meedohmee, I’d like to go with you to see Daniel’s family if that is ok.”

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea.” G’race smiled at Billy and found it hard to ignore the feelings she’s had for the handsome guard since they were children. She realized she was staring a bit too long and looked away. “Yes, we’ll go see Daniel’s family and then I need to talk to the Teela mee Solafa to update them on our current situation.” 

G’race and Selway exited the meedohmee lab and made their way to see Prince Daniel’s family. 

*************

“Princess, we have news.”

“Well, spit it out already. I do not like waiting!”

“One of our spies inside the Ray Soteedohla confirmed that they have located Prince Daniel.”

Ra’chel stood up and walked over to the guard. She looked him in the eye, grabbed his chin in her hands, and squeezed it making him wince in pain. “Tell me you have a location.”

“Princess, I’m sorry but the spy didn’t have that information but he’s working on it.”

Ra’chel removed her hands from the guards face and then shot him with her weapon. “Worthless! Everyone is worthless. How hard is it to get Prince Daniel’s location? Who around here can actually get something done?”

“Princess, I believe I can help you.”

“…and you are?”

“I am Dohlaso Ed’wards.”

Ra’chel looked at the tall good-looking man standing in front of her and recalled hearing something about his family, who were responsible for constructing many of the military bases in her raysodoh. “Ah yes, I am familiar with your family. Do tell, how can you help me?”

“As you know, my family built many of the structures on this planet.”

“I am aware…and?”

“Many years ago, when I was a child my parents used to tell the children in my family a bedtime story about a secret citadel that is hidden from plain sight. When I got older, I asked my parents about it and they told me it was just a fantasy from a children’s story. However, I believe the secret citadel is real and is used by the Ray Soteedohla.”

Ra’chel was intrigued by what this man was telling her and she started to get excited. “Tell me Dohlaso Ed’Wards….”

“Please call me Stan.”

“Ok, Stan, tell me why you believe this citadel is more than just a children’s tale?” 

“Shortly before Prince Daniel’s parents were killed, my parents had a meeting with the King and Queen. I overheard them and they were talking about the Ray Soteedohla. At first, I thought they were trying to determine the location of the citadel but now that I think about it, I believe they were talking about the location of the citadel with the King and Queen.” 

“Are you saying that your family built the secret citadel of the Ray Soteedohla?”

“Yes, I believe that to be true. If they did, then there has to be a record of where the citadel is located. I believe I can get you that information.”

“Well, Stan…this is quite interesting. However, answer me this question. Why are you willing to provide this information to me when your family has kept it hidden?”

“Princess, I’m not only a soldier but I’m also a businessman who can see the writing on the wall. King Ed’ward and Queen Clara are dead and Prince Daniel is missing. Therefore, they can no longer help me gain the wealth and power I seek. However, your family will soon be in power and if I help you…perhaps you’ll help me.”

Ra’chel liked how this man thought. If he could help her find the Ray Soteedohla, then she’d find Prince Daniel. Then, she would help Stan gain more wealth and power as well as keep him as one of her lovers. “I like how you think, sir and I believe we might be able to help each other out.” 

“Thank you, Princess. You’ll see that this will be a mutually beneficial arrangement for both of us.” Stan winked. 

“I am sure of that, Stan. Now, when can you get me the location of the Ray Soteedohla? As you know, time is of the essence.”

“I will return to my family immediately to retrieve the information. You should expect the information before the end of the day.”

“Excellent.” G’race looked at the guards in the room. “Let this be an example of how you can be of use to me. The next one of you who fails me will meet the same fate as your comrade.”

Ra’chel looked out the window of her fortress and smiled as she thought about surprising the Ray Soteedohla and their leader, Dohlaso Tillway. Finally, she would know the location of the prince and bring him back to be her husband. Just thinking about forcing him to bond with her was worth all the effort she was going through to find him. Once bonded, she could use his gifts to rule without challenge. Yes, this day was looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who continues to leave kudos and comments. You are truly appreciated. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New gifts emerge and not a second too soon. New and old relationships start to grow. More members of Five-0 are brought up to speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Laso Sola - Williams Family  
> Zee - Count  
> Zeedoh - Regent  
> Reeray- Dumbass  
> Jeedoh - Goof  
> Rayteedoh - Mystics  
> Dohfasoso Soray - Enchanted Mountain

The flight back to Honolulu was relatively uneventful. Daniel was deep in thought and not very talkative and Steve could sense that he was worried. He tried to comfort him though their bond but it didn’t seem to be doing much good. Steve turned his attention back to flying the helicopter and tried not on worry too much on what was causing Daniel’s current mood. 

“Boss, how much longer until we land?”

“Should be about 10 more minutes, Tani.” 

No sooner had Steve told Tani they’d be landing, the helicopter started to shake uncontrollably. Thankfully, everyone was wearing their seatbelts so they weren’t caught off guard and thrown about the cockpit and fuselage. 

Steve checked the gauges on the panel in front of him and tried to determine the cause of the shaking. There was no mention of rough weather when Steve spoke to the tower before taking off from the Big Island so he was confused at this sudden turbulence. 

He radioed the tower and was informed that an unexpected storm system moved off the island and was causing the rough air that they were encountering. The tower recommended descending to a lower altitude where the air was a bit smoother. 

Steve started to descend when the helicopter was caught in some wind shear and made a sudden downward motion. Steve pulled up on the controls but they were unresponsive. Daniel could sense Steve’s heart rate climb as well as his adrenaline and knew he had to act quickly. He grabbed Steve’s hand and then pushed energy through their bond until there was a white light surrounding both men. Tani and Junior watched from the back and couldn’t believe what they were seeing. 

Daniel reached out and calmed Steve lowering his heart rate and adrenaline levels. “Steve, focus on my voice and push as much energy through our bond as possible. I have shifted the helicopter and we are no longer falling. We are ok for now but what we need to do next it going to take all of our strength. Do you understand?”

“Yes, just tell me what you need.” 

“Ok, I need you to concentrate and think about the landing pad back on Oahu. We both need to visualize it and then reach out with our minds as if we were there. Can you do that?” Steve nodded. “Then, we are going to teleport the helicopter back to Oahu.”

“What?!? Teleport? You didn’t tell me you could do that. Have you tried it before?”

“No, but the rayteedoh, err mystics, on my planet told me of this power when I was a boy. They said that when I found my true teesotee and we became bonded, this gift would become available to me. So, I am taking a leap of faith.”

“That’s a pretty big leap of faith.”

“Yes, but it is our only option right now.”

“Ok, let’s do it.”

“Tani, Junior hold on this is going to get weird.” The two young officers held on and hoped for the best. 

Daniel and Steve focused on the landing pad and amazingly, they could both see it as if it was right in front of them. Then, in unison, they pushed energy through their bond and the entire helicopter disappeared in a flash. Within seconds, they safely reappeared on the landing pad. Steve used the last bit of his strength to power down the helicopter before he saw a flash of light and then everything went black.

***********  
Back on Kaelris, G’race and Billy finished talking to the acting head of Prince Daniel’s family. 

“Well, that went better than expected.”

“Agreed. I thought Zee Williams was going to insist that he be made zeedoh in Prince Daniel’s absence. After all, he is the king’s brother.” 

“I think under normal circumstances he would have assumed that role in the absence of the prince. However, he knows he’d be in Ra’chel’s crosshairs if he became zeedoh. So, he’s happy just to be the acting head of the Laso Sola and have a seat on the council.” G’race replied. 

Billy and G’race made their way back to the control room and talked about their current situation and how things were so different from when they were children. Even at their young age, they always knew that Daniel would become king but they never could have imagined their current predicament. The two had a natural ease with each other, which eventually led to them talking about growing up with the prince. 

“Remember how Danno used to get so upset when we would tease him about how short he was? He was so tiny.”

“Yes, he never liked being the smallest but that never stopped him from teaching those bullies a thing or two.” G’race laughed. 

“Right? I thought Stan was going to die after Daniel knocked him on his butt after he pushed him into the wall. That boy had no idea what hit him.”

“Yeah, Danno’s fist!” G’race and Billy laughed. “Oh, and then that nickname the price started calling him. We were such brats.” G’race nudged Billy with her shoulder and he smiled. 

“I wonder what ever became of stupid Stan.” 

“I heard he’s in Ra’chel’s guard. I guess mommy and daddy got sick of supporting him.”

“He was always bragging about the Ed’wards family and all their power and wealth.” 

“He was always a reeray. I really hope I don’t see him again.”

Grace decided to change the subject and figured she’d ask Billy about something more personal. “So, no special person in your life? No teesotee?” 

“No, when has there been time to find my teesotee? My life has been dedicated to protecting the prince.”

“I can understand. After our time with the educators, I went into the military. Plus, the person I wanted was out of reach.” G’race smiled at Billy. 

“I knew you wanted the prince. Who could blame you? He’s a great guy.”

“I wasn’t talking about Danno, you idiot. I was talking about you.”

“Me? No! You’re messing with me.”

“No, I’m not Billy Selway.” G’race looked at her friend in disbelief. “You really didn’t know?”

“I thought you fancied the prince. Besides, you were always teasing me when we were kids.” 

“Yes, and that’s what little girls do to the boys they like.” 

“Oh? Is that so?” Billy looked at G’race and knew he had to tell her that he’s always liked her but never thought he had a chance. “So, I have a confession. I’ve always liked you too.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Um, because I thought you liked Danno and I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance with you. That’s why.” Billy smiled and thought about the possibility of being with G’race. “So, does this mean there might be a chance now?”

“Ugh…men! Yes, that’s what it means you big jeedoh.” G’race moved closer to Billy and then pulled him into a kiss. It was tentative at first and then it became more intense. After a few minutes they ended their kiss and looked at each other while they each tried to catch their breath. 

“Wow! That was incredible.” Billy was nearly speechless. “So….where do we go from here?”

“Right now, I am afraid we need to focus on saving the prince and our planet. However, after this is all over, we’re definitely going to pick up where we’ve left off.”

“Oh, you can count on that!” Billy smiled. 

“Good!” G’race looked at Billy and thought about what could be after Ra’chel was captured. “Let’s get back to the lab and see if the meedohmee have made any progress finding a way to get Danno home.”

************  
Stan made his way back into the main room of the citadel ready to update Princess Ra’chel on his progress. He could see her sitting at the head of a very large table with at least twenty chairs surrounding the massive piece of furniture. 

“Dohlaso Ed’wards, it’s good to see you again. I trust you have good news for me?” Ra’chel looked at the tall man standing approaching her and noticed how well he filled out his uniform. Her mind started to drift as she thought about what he would look like naked in her bed.

“Yes, Princess, I do…and again, please call me Stan.” 

“Oh yes, Stan. So, were you able to get the location of the Ray Soteedohla from your parents?”

“Yes, after a bit of persuading from my guards, they finally cooperated and gave me the location.” Stan had an evil look on his face as he pictured his parents being roughed up by his guards. 

“My my…you sound like a very determined man. I don’t know if I should be horrified at your behavior towards your parents or impressed.” Ra’chel smiled. “So, tell me, where is the Ray Soteedohla’s base?”

“It seems my family constructed their base inside the Dohfasoso Soray. It would actually quite be impressive how they were able to hide their base in plain sight if they weren’t breaking one of our most important laws by building it on hallowed ground.”

“Yes, and they will pay for their insolence.” Ra’chel couldn’t believe her enemies would do this to one of their peoples’ most sacred places and they would definitely feel her wrath. Her excitement level was growing thinking about finally destroying those that she considered traitors. She stood up and approached Stan. “You have proven to be very useful. I think I can use a man with your skills as part of my personal guard.” Ra’chel moved closer to Stan and ran her hand over his shoulder and down his back until her hand rested on his firm posterior. “Mmm…I wonder what other skills you might have that I would find useful.” Ra’chel practically purred in Stan’s ear. 

“Well, I have been told that I am very good with my hands.” Stan looked at the tall regal looking woman who was now standing in front of him. He was so taken in by her beauty that he would do anything she asked, if only to be lucky enough to spend some alone time with her. 

Ra’chel stared back at Stan with lust in her eyes and then kissed him on the lips. Stan pulled her closer and aggressively returned the kiss and then things quickly became very passionate. Stan was surprised and confused when Ra’chel ended the kiss but then things became clear as she took his hand and led him out of the room and to her quarters. Now that she had the location of the Ray Soteedohla, Ra’chel decided to have a bit of fun before sending her forces to attack. After all, she was about to get everything she’s ever wanted so she deserved to indulge herself in her desires…and she most definitely desired Stan. 

************

Steve woke up and realized that he was now laying in his bed back at his house. He tried to remember what happened after…wait, did he and Daniel actually teleport the helicopter? It couldn’t be…could it? Steve rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his head but everything was fuzzy.

“Good morning.” Steve turned over and saw a very naked Daniel lying next to him. He looked at the man and admired his muscular body. The way the sun was shining in the window made the thick golden hair on Daniel’s chest appear to glow. He reached over and ran his fingers though the soft fur and Daniel smiled. 

“Good morning to you, handsome. I see you’re not wearing any clothes.” 

“I did not have anything to sleep in so I just removed my clothing. I hope you do not mind.”

“No, I don’t. In fact, I like it very much.” Steve winked at the man lying next to him. 

“How are you feeling? The teleport severely drained you. I should not have attempted teleporting so early in our bond.”

“So, it wasn’t a dream? We actually teleported the helicopter?”

“Yes, we did. We were going to crash into the ocean so I had to act quickly. Thankfully, we were able to use my gifts to save us but I might have put you at risk by doing so.”

Steve looked at Daniel and could feel his concern. “Daniel, thank you for your concern but you did the right thing. In fact, I’m starting to remember what happened and I was completely on board with your plan. I’m a Navy SEAL and we do what it takes to save people, especially the people we love.” Steve stopped when he realized what he just said. He truly loved the man even though he’d only known him a short time. Although he didn’t understand how it happened, he knew it to be true and he could feel the love Daniel felt for him as well.

“Steve, I love you too. Yes, it is strange but I also know it to be true.” Daniel moved closer and kissed Steve on the lips, which lasted several minutes before Steve ended it and smiled.

“So, how did I get back here? What about Tani and Junior?”

“After we were safely on the ground and before we all passed out, I teleported the four of us back to your house. Tani, Junior, and I woke up after a couple of hours but you were so exhausted and when we tried wake you, you would not move. We decided that you would be more comfortable in your room so Junior carried you up here and then he and Tani went to his room.”

“Oh, ok. I don’t remember any of that but thank you for getting us back here safely.”

“You are welcome. I am glad that none of us sustained any injuries.” 

“Yes, that is very fortunate.” Steve looked at the clock on his bedside table and was surprised at the time. “So, it’s almost noon…I guess we should get out of bed. I know I need food.”

“Yes, that is a good idea. Tani and Junior are downstairs. We should join them.”

“How do you know they’re downstairs?”

“I can sense it. You should be able to as well. Reach out with your mind and feel.”

Steve did what Daniel told him and it was true, he could feel exactly where Tani and Junior were in the house. Then, he sensed Eddie but he wasn’t downstairs…he was sitting by his side of the bed. He looked over and saw the golden dog looking at him and wagging his tail. “Hey, Eddie.” The dog barked and then put his paws up on the bed next to Steve. 

“He said he is happy that you are finally awake. He was worried.”

“Yes, I can feel that…wait, I couldn’t do that before.”

“That is correct. It is as I said, the longer we are bonded the more you will be able to tap into my gifts.”

“Wow! I know you told me that this would happen but hearing it and now feeling it, it's amazing. “Will I be able to hear Eddie?”

“I do not know. Only time will tell.” Daniel winked at Eddie. “Ok, we should get some food. I am not sure when my people will try to contact me again and I want to have some nourishment when they do.”

“Do you think they’ll be contacting you so soon? It’s only been a day.”

“The meedohmee on my planet are quiet resourceful and I am sure G’race will have them working non-stop to find a way to bring me home.”

“G’race? You spoke of her with Sellway. Exactly who is she?” Steve asked and knew Daniel could sense his jealousy flaring up.

Daniel took Steve’s hand and looked him in the eyes. “You have nothing to worry about, my teesotee. G’race is a friend and the leader of the Ray Soteedohla. She is only concerned with bringing me back safely to help defeat Princess Ra’chel from taking over the planet. Besides, I belive G’race has found her teesotee.” Daniel thought about his friend and guard Billy and knew that he and G’race were destined to be together.

“Your guard, Sellway? That’s G’race’s teesotee?” Steve sensed this through their bond. 

“Yes, that is correct. I see your skills are improving. Just wait until our bond grows even stronger. You will be able to sense everything about me and I you. It will be as if we are one – equal together. However, one will not be superior to the other.”

“The thought of that is both exciting and scary. I’ve never been an open book with anyone before so it’s going to take some adjusting.”

“Yes, it can be a bit overwhelming but do not worry. It is not as if we will have one mind, although it might feel that way sometimes. While we will be able to sense each other’s thoughts and feelings, we will still have the ability to feel and act independently from each other. Like I said, we will be bonded but I will not control you nor will you control me. Teesotee are meant to complement each other and I believe we already do that quite nicely.”

“Agreed. I’m looking forward to getting to know you better and exploring every aspect of our bond.” Steve looked at Daniel lustfully and imagined if his people were physically sexual like on Earth. 

“Yes, Steven. Surprisingly, it appears that my species is not that different in regards to sex. However, when we do reach that point in our bonding, you will find that the experience is quite intense.”

“Ok, now I’m intrigued.”  


“Oh, I can feel how much you are looking forward to experiencing that part of our bond. I wish I could show you now but it is not the right time, but maybe I can give you a little preview.” Daniel pushed a small fraction of what it could feel like when they finally had sex. 

“Wow! If that’s just a little preview I can’t wait for the full experience.” Steve waggled his eyebrows. 

“Yes, I am sure we will be very compatible sexually. However, right now, we need to focus on getting back to my planet and stopping Princess Ra’chel. Then, we will be able to bond on a deeper level…and I’m definitely looking forward to it too.”

“Well, let’s get downstairs and get you some food. You need to be ready if your people contact you again.” 

Steve got out of bed and threw on his clothes and Daniel followed suit. The two men, along with Eddie, went downstairs to join Tani and Junior. As they walked down the stairs, they heard a car in the driveway. Steve used his new gift and reached out to see who was outside and was not surprised that it was Lou and Adam. He figured Tani and Junior would have called their teammates to update them on their current situation. Steve walked to the door and opened it just as Lou was about to knock. 

“Good afternoon, Lou, Adam. Please, come inside.”

The two men walked inside and saw Daniel standing on the other side of the room. 

“Steve, you better have a good explanation for disappearing for the past two days with Tani and Junior. They wouldn’t tell us what happened.”

“Why don’t you both come with us and we’ll fill you in on everything.”

“Not to be rude, but who are you?” Adam looked at Daniel. 

“Hello, I am Daniel. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Daniel extended his hand as he learned was the custom on Earth. Adam shook his hand but Lou was a bit more apprehensive. 

“Just who the hell is this, McGarrett?”

“Let’s join Tani and Junior on the lanai and talk.” 

“Fine, but this better be good.” 

The four men walked outside and joined Tani and Junior, who were sitting at the table. There was an array of foods in front of them as well as coffee and juice. Daniel couldn’t wait to try more of the foods available on Earth.  


“Boss, Daniel! You’re awake.” Tani smiled at the two men and motioned for them to sit. “Lou, Adam, join us.” Tani stood up and moved closer to Daniel and gathered up some food for him.

“Tani, the food looks wonderful. Thank you for providing this nourishment.”

“You’re welcome. I hope you enjoy it.” Tani bent down and wrapped her arm around Daniel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She realized what she did and then looked at Steve. 

“It’s ok, Tani. Daniel is very kissable.” 

“Ok, I think Lou and I are missing some valuable information.” Adam added. 

“Yeah, someone better start talking or I’m gonna have to get all Chicago on you people.”

Steve, Tani, and Junior laughed at the big man’s threat knowing that he’d never follow through on it.

“Ok, we’ll fill you both in on everything. Please know that it’s going to be a lot to take in but everything I’m about to tell you is true.”

Steve proceeded to tell Lou and Adam everything that had happened over the past two days. Tani and Junior confirmed that Steve told them the truth, which they still found hard to believe. It wasn’t until Daniel demonstrated his ability to shift into different realities that they finally believed what they heard. 

Steve, Daniel and the Five-0 team continued to discuss their situation over the next couple of hours as they finished eating. They decided it was best that the team take shifts staying at Steve’s house until Daniel’s people contacted him again. Tani and Junior would head into HQ and Lou and Adam would remain at Steve’s and hoped that they wouldn’t get called into a case while they waited. After Tani and Junior left, Daniel decided to lay in the hammock and Adam took Eddie for a much needed walk. Lou and Steve stayed on the lanai. 

“So, I’ve heard some strange things in my career but this takes the cake.”

“I know it sounds crazy, Lou. Trust me, when I first found Daniel on the beach yesterday morning I could have never imagined any of this but somehow it feels like I was meant to find him.”

“Well, if Daniel’s explanation about soulmates is true, then I think you might be right and you were meant to meet. Hell, what do I know? Who am I to question fate?”

“I just hope that I’m ready for whatever comes next. Daniel is going to need me to help his people but I don’t know what I can do to help.”

“Steve you’re a highly decorated Navy SEAL and the head of Five-0…something tells me you’ll know what to do when the time comes.”

“I pray you’re right.” 

Steve looked at Daniel and felt that something was wrong. Daniel started to thrash about on the hammock and then he flipped over and hit the ground. Steve ran over to check on his teesotee and when he touched him, he was thrown across the yard and hit a tree. His whole body was on fire and it hurt from the impact. Lou rushed over to make sure he was ok but was stopped by an invisible barrier. 

Steve didn’t know what was going on but knew he needed to get to Daniel. He got up and tried to walk towards the man but his feet wouldn’t move. Steve reached out through their bond but the feelings were too powerful and he was having a hard time connecting. He remembered how Daniel told him to focus when they were in the helicopter so he took a deep breath and focused on Daniel and their bond. 

Wave after wave of emotion continued to be thrown at him but he fought through the noise and then slowly he was able to move towards Daniel but it was like walking through mud. He continued to use every bit of his strength to reach the man he loved. 

Steve focused all of his energy on the man who was just feet away and then he felt something in him change. He reached out with his mind and somehow he shifted himself and Daniel, which made the noise stop allowing him to walk freely across the backyard towards the man lying on the ground. He knelt down next to Daniel and slowly reached out remembering what happened the last time he made the same move. However, this time, he was able to place his hands on Daniel and he immediately felt the man’s pain, which was almost too much to handle. Steve reached deep into himself and pushed all of his love into Daniel and at the same time he was strangely drawing the pain away. He didn’t know how he was doing it but he felt Daniel start to stabilize. He looked down at his teesotee, whose eyes were now fully opened and glowing the most brilliant shade of blue that Steve had ever seen. He felt their bond thrumming with energy. He smiled at Daniel and then there was a flash of light as he passed out on top of Daniel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lou and Daniel work together. There may be hope when it comes to rescuing Prince Daniel. Things turn for the worst for some Kaelrians. Ra'chel is still evil. Daniel explains what happened as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Laso Sola - Williams Family  
> Teesola Solaso - Southern Lands  
> Meela - Lover  
> Raylas - Clans

_Steve reached deep within himself and pushed all of his love into Daniel and at the same time he was strangely drawing the pain away. He didn’t know how he was doing it but he felt Daniel start to stabilize. He looked down at his teesotee, whose eyes were now fully opened and glowing the most brilliant shade of blue that Steve had ever seen. He felt their bond thrumming with energy. He smiled at Daniel and then there was a flash of light as he passed out on top of Daniel._

*************

Lou saw the flash of light and then watched as Steve passed out on top of Daniel. He didn’t know what was happening and felt he needed to help but didn’t know if he would be able to get close based on his last attempt. He put his hands out in front of him and met no resistance so he slowly walked forward. As he got closer he could hear Daniel talking to Steve but didn’t understand because he wasn’t speaking English. Lou was surprise when he saw Daniel’s eyes glowing a bright blue. This day just kept getting stranger and stranger. He focused on Steve and saw that he wasn’t moving and didn’t know if he should call an ambulance. 

“No need to call for an ambulance, Lou. Steve will be ok in time. I am afraid he tapped into our bond a bit more deeply than he was ready to do and it took a toll on him.”

“Ok, how the hell did you hear me? I didn’t say a word.”

“I can hear your thoughts. It is one of my gifts. I did not mean to intrude on your thoughts but you were thinking quite loudly.”

“Damn right, brother. It’s not every day you see what I’ve just seen.”

“I suppose it is a bit strange for you. However, trust me when I say Steve will be fine.” Daniel smiled. “Can you help me get him over to the chaise? I think it will be more comfortable for him.”

“Sure, then you can tell me what the hell just happened.” Lou looked at Daniel with concern, which was not surprising after what just happened in Steve’s backyard. 

*************  
G’race and Billy walked into the control room and saw Cat talking to the meedohmee. They both hoped that they were giving her some good news. Cat saw them enter the room so she ended her conversation and walked towards them. 

“Dohlaso, Selway, I take it everything went well with the Laso Sola?”

“Yes, the prince’s uncle wasn’t a problem so that’s one less thing we need to worry about. How are things coming along here? Any luck on getting Prince Daniel back?”

“I was just talking to the meedohmee about that very topic and it seems they are making progress.”

“That is great news. So what have they come up with” 

“The meedohmee have been looking at combining our teleportation technology along with the new device Selway used to contact the prince. This would create a new method for transporting matter across space and time. Admittedly, I do not understand the science but that’s what they are for, right?” Cath smiled. 

“Yes, that is correct. However, I would like to speak to them to understand the technology a bit more.” 

“Of course, Dohlaso.” 

G’race excused herself and walked across the room to speak to the meedohmee. She was very focused as they explained their new device and seemed to understand what they were saying. It also appeared that she had several questions, which the meedohmee answered. Based on G’race’s reactions, it seemed that things were going well.

Billy looked at Cat, who seemed to be studying him with great interest. “Cat, is there something you’d like to say?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Well, because you’re staring at me like I’m an animal in a cage. So, what gives?”

“I just find it interesting how you are watching Dohlaso Tilwell. Something has changed since the last time I saw you two. If I am correct, it is something of a personal nature.”

Billy’s face started to turn red. He tried to turn away but it was too late. 

“Oh my gods! I was right. You and the dohlaso. I just knew something was going on between you two.”

“Cat, I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is nothing going on between G’race and me.” Billy was being honest to a point. Sure, they kissed and spoke about what their relationship might be after they rescued the prince, but there wasn’t anything more than that at this time. 

“Uh huh, I do not believe you…but that is ok. You do not need to share. Just know, I am watching you.” Cath laughed. 

“Fine, we spoke about our feelings for each other but until the prince is rescued and we eliminate the threat from Ra’chel and her guards, we are not acting on those feelings.” 

“Ok, I can respect that decision.” Cat looked at Billy slyly. “For the record, I think it is great that you have each other. G’race has been so focused on her career that she has forgotten to take care of the other parts of her life. I had a feeling she was pining for someone but I never knew who.” 

“Thanks, Cat. I think we both felt the same way for years but never thought it was possible to be together for various reasons, which don’t even make sense anymore.” Billy laughed as he thought about all the time they wasted. 

“Well, at least now you both have a chance. I really hope we can get the prince back so we can end this stupid conflict with Ra’chel. She needs to be held accountable for killing the King and Queen and for trying to enslave our people. There are reports that the raylas in the teesola solaso have been attacked and suffered great losses.”

“Oh gods! Those are some of our most vulnerable people. Ra’chel is truly evil and must pay. Prince Daniel will not be happy when he returns. He will most certainly use his gifts to stop her.”

“Let us pray it is not too late. My intel indicates that she is close to finding our location. If this base falls, then all hope is lost.” 

“You have to have faith, Cat. I have to believe Prince Daniel was sent to Earth for a reason. Remember what we’ve been taught…there is always a reason for everything. So, I’m going to hang on to that and have faith.”

“I hope you’re right.” Cat half smiled at Billy. “Oh, it looks like Dohlaso Tilwell is done with the meedohmee.”

“I hope she has good news.”

*************

Ra’chel started to wake up from her afternoon fun with Stan and realized that she was wrapped up in his arms and it was certainly a nice feeling. Stan would be a perfect teesotee for her but he wasn’t of meeso raydoh like Prince Daniel. It was a pity but at least she could have him as her meela and use Prince Daniel to help her produce an heir, which would make sure her family stayed in power. 

Ra’chel smiled to herself thinking about making the prince watch her have sex with Stan. The thought of that started to cause a stir within her body and she knew she wasn’t going to let Stan out of her bed just yet. She reached down his body and stroked him until he was hard. Stan opened his eyes and smiled as Ra’chel climbed on top and slid down until she was fully seated on him. Yes, this was going to be fun. She’d get an update from her forces after she got what she wanted for the second time today. 

************

Steve could hear voices but felt dizzy and exhausted. He tried to open his eyes but it was like trying to pry open a can with a spoon. Next, he tried to raise his arms but found it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. What the hell was happening. He could feel his bond with Daniel but it was different…stronger than before and if felt like it was vibrating. He focused on his love for Daniel and then tried to open his eyes again. This time, he was able to force his eyelids to move and he was now staring at Daniel and Lou. 

“Well, welcome back to the land of the living, McGarrett.” Lou smiled. “You gave us quite the scare.”

“Lou, what happened?” Steve was confused as he lifted himself up on the chaise. 

“Hell if I know. I’ve been trying to get your boy here to tell me but he said I had to wait until you woke up.”

“Woke up? How long was I out?” 

“About two hours.”

“Fuck! Daniel, what happened? I remember you falling out of the hammock in pain. I tried to get to you but couldn’t at first. When I finally reached you, I put my hands on you and tapped into our bond and it was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I could feel your pain draining away and at the same time I was pushing energy into you. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“Yes, that is because somehow you were able to fully tap into my gifts and use them to help me. This should not be possible. Not even when we are fully bonded.”

“What do you mean? It shouldn’t be possible?” 

“Steve, even though we are teesotee you are not meant to be able to use my gifts to the extent that you did…it has never happened before in the history of my people. I cannot explain how it happened. It is very unusual but there must be a reason why this is happening.” Daniel made sure to push a sense of calm through their bond. “I am just glad that you were not seriously injured.”

“So, that doesn’t explain what happened to you. I could feel your pain but couldn’t tell where it was coming from. What was causing it?”

“While I was relaxing and trying to clear my mind, I started to feel an unbearable sense of fear and then wave after wave of pain. I did not know where it was coming from so I focused my mind and then it became clear. What I was feeling was the fear and pain of my people on Kaleris. Ra’chel’s guards were attacking the defenseless people of the teesola solaso and they were so scared. Oh gods…” Daniel was overcome with sadness. 

“Steve, it was horrible. They were killing them because they would not pledge their allegiance to Ra’chel. They killed everyone except for the children, who they dragged off to their slave camps. Those children had to watch their parents be slaughtered. I can still feel their pain and fear. That is what caused me to react the way I did.” Daniel had tears in his eyes and Steve wiped them away. 

“Daniel, that is horrible. I could feel wave after wave of pain but I had no idea what you were going through. I just knew I had to do everything in my power to make it stop. So, I tapped into all the love I feel for you and somehow, I knew what to do.” 

“Thank you, my love. You are truly a wonder.” Daniel smiled and then his expression became more serious. “Steve, I have to get back to Kaleris to save my people. I am sure Ra’chel will not stop until she has total control.”

“Pardon my ignorance, explain to me how you’re going to get back home.” 

“I do not know, Lou but I must find a way. I know my people are working on a way but I need to be able to make contact so I can get a message to them.”

“Daniel, aren’t they supposed to be contacting you when they have a plan?”

“Yes, but I have been thinking. Because our bond is growing stronger, perhaps we can tap into it and contact them. Maybe we can reach out to Billy like when he contacted us yesterday.”

“Do you think it’s possible? I mean, Billy had some sort of device that made it possible for him to reach us. Can we actually do that without that device?”

“I do not know, but I think it is worth a try.”

“Well isn’t this is some crazy shit? I never would have thought in all my years that I’d be a witness to anything like this.” Lou interjected, which did a great job of cutting the tension.

“Yeah, it is pretty crazy but somehow, it feels normal at the same time.” 

“You’ve got a strange idea of normal, brother.” Lou reached over and patted Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve, Daniel, and Lou all laughed and began to relax from the events of the afternoon. Things had settled down but somehow they all knew it was just the calm before the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Daniel and Steve share their plan with the team. G'race, Billy, and Cat work on the plan to bring Daniel home. Something unusual happens when Steve and Daniel move to the next step in their bonding. Things on Kaelris start to get crazy as they begin the process to bring Daniel home. The team supports Steve and Daniel as they reach out to Kaelris, which leaves the team on their asses. Daniel and Steve travel across the universe and and then things get really interesting. What’s the deal with Daniel’s and Steve’s bond? Billy and Cat are quite impressed with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter. Plus, I'm raising the rating to explicit for one scene between Steve and Daniel. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Laso Sola - Williams Family  
> Meeteela Sola - Hollander Family  
> Ladoh - captain or captains  
> Ter’shar - Highest level of bonding between teesotee  
> Meesotee - a measure of time 30 meesotee are equal to 90 Earth minutes  
> Faso - Crazy  
> Teeray Latee - Guardian of the One

_“Daniel, aren’t they supposed to be contacting you when they have a plan?”_

_“Yes, but I have been thinking. Because our bond is growing stronger, perhaps we can tap into it and contact them. Maybe we can reach out to Billy like when he contacted us yesterday.”_

_“Do you think it’s possible? I mean, Billy had some sort of device that made it possible for him to reach us. Can we actually do that without that device?”_

***********

Steve called the entire team to his house to update them on the events from earlier in the day. They were all surprised to hear about what happened to Daniel and how Steve was able to help him. 

When Daniel filled the team in on what Ra’chel was doing back on his planet, they all wanted to go to Kaelris and take her down. Sadly, that was not possible. They were not even sure if Daniel could ever get back home. The conversation shifted to Steve telling his team about their plan to try can contact Daniel’s people. 

“Ok, so what’s the plan exactly?” Tani asked.

“Daniel and I are going to try and contact his people by tapping into our bond.”

“Is that even possible? I thought Daniel’s people contacted you using a special device.”

“That’s true, Adam but something changed in our bond earlier today and Daniel and I both feel that we might be able to use it to contact his people.”

“Yes, the ability Steve has shown to tap in our bond and my gifts is extraordinary and has never been seen by my people before. I am not sure if it will work, but there is just something telling me we should try.”

“So, when are you going to attempt to make contact?”

“Daniel and I need to make sure we’re at full strength and rested. So, we’ll try in the morning. I’d like it if you were all here just in case something goes wrong.”

“If something goes wrong? What the hell does that mean?”

“I honestly don’t know Lou, but if something does go wrong, I want you all here. Is that a problem?”

“Nope, no problem, brother. Just didn’t know if we should be expecting something in particular.”

“Great! So, tonight Daniel and I will make sure everything is ready and then we’ll make our attempt in the morning. Until then, how about I grill up some food and we enjoy this nice evening on the lanai?”

“Throw in some Longboards and I’m in.” Lou added. 

“Ok, then it’s settled.”

Steve, Daniel, and the team enjoyed an evening of food, fun, and good conversation. At the end of the night, Steve and Daniel laid in the hammock looking up at the stars. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to reach your people tomorrow?”

“I do not know but we must try. Ra’chel cannot be allowed to rule.”

“Agreed. Let’s not think about that for now. I’d rather enjoy the rest of the evening holding the man I love.” Steve looked into Daniel’s blue eyes and then kissed him until they decided to head into the house and to bed. 

*************  
Cat and Billy ended their conversation when they saw G’race leave the meedohmee and started to walk towards them. 

“Dohlaso, what did you learn from the meedohmee?”

“It was as you said, Cat. They have combined out transporter technology with the new device Billy used to contact Prince Daniel. They believe that the integration of the two devices can bring him home.”

“I sense a but coming…”

“You know me too well, Billy.” G’race smiled. “Yes, there is one small problem with their device, it may not be powerful enough to reach the prince. It’s one thing to project one’s thoughts through space but transporting matter across such a great distance has never been done before.”

“That does sound like a challenge but I am sure they will be able to bring the prince home.”

“Yes, that might be the case if it were just the prince we were bringing back. However, we need to account for Prince Daniel’s teesotee as well.”

“Ah, yes. Prince Daniel would never leave without his teesotee and from what I saw when I contacted them before, his teesotee, Steve, would never let the prince go alone.” 

“Exactly. That is why the meedohmee are concerned.” G’race shared. 

“Is there something we can do to boost the power of the device? I know our power reserves need to be saved for an attack on our base, but maybe we could spare a little for the device?”

“That might be a possibility, Cat. Please speak with the meedohmee and find out how much power they may need. Then, speak to the other ladoh to make sure they will have enough power for our defenses.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” Cat saluted G’race and then went to speak to the meedohmee and the other ladoh.

“Do you think we can make it work?”

“We have to, Billy. Without Prince Daniel and his gifts I’m afraid we may not be able to stop Ra’chel.”

“Then I pray to the gods that we are successful.”

*************

Ra’chel and Stan, and the other dohlaso were sitting around the table in the war room discussing their plans for the raid on the Ray Soteedohla hideout. Thanks to Stan they had the location and now nothing would stop her from destroying their enemies. However, Ra’chel would first have to force them to reveal the location of Prince Daniel. Without the prince, she would have almost no chance to fully subjugate the people of Kaelris. 

“Dohlaso Tar’ken, what is your plan?”

“Princess, our forces are making all the necessary arrangements and will attack at first light. We do have one concern however. The plans that Dohlaso Ed’wards provided mentioned that the base has a defense shield but nothing about how to disable it.” 

“Stan, what is this about a shield? How do my forces disable it?”

“Princess, my guards are in the process of getting the codes to disable the shields. Extracting that information has proven to be a bit more difficult than intended but we will have it before our forces attack.”

“Good. I do not look kindly on failure.” Ra’chel looked at the leaders of her forces around the table. “Listen to me when I say this…your mission is to not only destroy the Ray Soteedohla base but it is also to find Prince Daniel. I must know his location in order to bring him back from wherever he transported to when he escaped.”

“Yes, Princess.”

“Bring me Sellway, Cat, and Dohlaso Tilwell. I have a feeling the three of them know the location of the prince and I will break one of them to get the information that I need.” 

“Yes, Princess.”

“Do not fail me. Now, go.” Ra’chel looked at Stan. “You, stay…we have unfinished business.” 

*************  
Steve rolled over in his bed and looked at Daniel, who was already awake and looking right at him. He still couldn’t believe how quickly things were moving with Daniel but he wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I did all things considered. Did you play a part in my good night’s sleep?” Steve smiled. 

“I might have pushed a bit of calming energy through our bond last night. I knew you would have to be well rested for today. I suspect we are both going to be using a lot of energy.”

“I have a feeling you are probably correct in that assessment.” Steve looked at Daniel mischievously and slowly ran his hands through the soft hair on Daniel’s chest. 

“Steve, what are you doing?”

“I want to make you feel good. Would you please let me?”

Daniel knew they needed to save their energy but he could never deny his teesotee. “Yes, I would like that very much.” 

Steve continued to move his hand down Daniel’s body until he reached his dick, which was already hard. He grasped it in his hand and then stroked up and down as Daniel began to moan. The former SEAL could feel his teesotee’s pleasure though their bond, which caused his level of arousal to rise. The feeling was amazing and he could feel his whole body tingle with electricity. 

Steve moved his body on top of Daniel’s until their chests were pressed together and their hard cocks were rubbing up and down against each other. He started to kiss Daniel and felt every bit of what his teesotee was feeling through their bond. It was like no other feeling he’s every had and he didn’t want it to end. 

Daniel ran his hands up and down Steve’s back as they kissed each other. He slowly moved his hands down Steve’s body until he was firmly holding his ass. He rubbed his ass and began to spread him apart exposing Steve’s hole. Then, he moved his hand until he was able to insert one finger into Steve’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Steve groaned. 

“You like that…I can feel it.” 

“Yes, please keep going. This is amazing.”

Daniel continued to work his finger into Steve’s hot hole. He could feel it being sucked inside and squeezed. Steve’s moaning became louder and the energy he pushed through their bond caused Daniel to lose his breath for a second. Making sure his teesotee was enjoying himself, Daniel slid a second finger inside his willing lover. Steve pushed back trying to get Daniel’s fingers deeper inside of him. He was lost in how good it felt to open up for the man he loved. 

“Steve, you are amazing. I have never felt like this before. The energy that is flowing through our bond…I can’t even explain it right now.”

“Daniel, is this how sex feels with your people?”

“No, this is something completely different. I have never experienced this before.” Daniel pulled Steve down and kissed him like he’d die if he didn’t. 

“Daniel, I want more. I want to feel you inside of me.” Steve shifted up until he is straddling Daniel and then lowers himself down so he can feel Daniel’s cock pressing against his hole. He reached behind himself, grabbed Daniel’s dick, and sat down sliding the full length of his teesotee into his ass. 

This is the first time Steve has been with another man and he couldn’t believe that he now had Daniel inside of him. He started to move up and down when he felt the blond’s hands grip his waist and then Daniel begins to thrust up into him hitting his prostate over and over again. Steve tried to steady himself by placing his hands on Daniel’s hairy chest pinching his nipples in the process, which only caused Daniel to increase the pace at which he is driving into his ass. 

Both Steve and Daniel can feel the energy building up through their bond and neither knows how much longer they can last. Steve’s cock is hard and leaking all over Daniel’s stomach. He tries to reach for it but he doesn’t dare move his hands off his teesotee’s chest in fear of losing his balance. 

Daniel keeps driving his cock into Steve’s ass causing him to lose his breath a couple of times. He’s so lost in the pleasure it’s almost all consuming. Both men looked at each other and saw that their eyes were glowing. Steve could swear that they were floating above their bodies while being bathed in a bright white light. 

Daniel’s cock continued to hit Steve’s prostate and before he knew what was happening, he came without being touched. His shot across Daniel’s chest all the way up to the headboard of the bed. As he came he clenched his ass causing Daniel to release his come into Steve, which felt like a hot fire was racing through his body. The energy flowing through their bond was almost too much and he felt like he was going to pass out. Steve stayed on top of Daniel for a few more minutes before sliding off and lying next to him on the bed. Both men were panting and covered in a layer of sweat. 

“Wow! I know you said sex with you would be intense, but that was…damn…I don’t know how to even explain it to you.”

“Yes, I am at a loss for words as well.” Daniel smiled. 

Steve looked at Daniel and couldn’t believe how well he felt. “Daniel, do you feel as if our bond is even stronger than before. I feel like I’m in your head. How can that be?”

“When teesotee reach this part in the bonding process, which we call ter’shar, the energy that is created through sex strengthens the bond and joins their minds and souls. With my people this makes us closer but never to the level that we have achieved. I am wondering if it is because of my gifts. Like I have said, only one child is born every millennia on my planet who is special and unfortunately, we do not have many records from when the last child was born. So, this might just be what happens when ‘the one’ forms a teesotee bond. There is just so much we do not know.” 

“Well, it’s not like anything between us has been normal so far. I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” Steve laughed. 

“Yes, there is definitely something different going on between us but it feels like it was meant to be.”

“I feel it too. I guess we’re in some uncharted territory but I’m glad it’s with you.” Steve turned his head and kissed Daniel. 

“Yes, me too.” Daniel smiled. “We should probably get some food and then start the process to contact my people.”

“Yes, but I think we should clean up first. My team will be here soon and we should make ourselves a bit more presentable.” 

“That is a good idea. Plus, Eddie has been on the other side of the door waiting for us to finish so he can go outside and then eat."

“Oh? So, did he hear everything?”

“Yes, and he is now telling me that he never wants to hear what we just did ever again.” 

“Well, we’ll be doing that many many more times so he better get used to it.” Both men laughed and then they heard Eddie bark. “Ok, shower and then we take care of Eddie.” 

The morning’s bonding was unexpected but they both felt stronger and ready to reach Daniel’s people. 

*************  
“Good day, Dohlaso. I confirmed with the ladoh last night that they can spare some energy for the devices. I’ve also spoken to the meedohmee and they will be ready in thirty meesotee to start the process of reaching out to Prince Daniel.”

“Thank you Cat. We’ve got one shot and we have to make it count.” G’race looked concerned but tried to stay confident. “Billy, any word on Ra’chel’s forces? 

“Our scouts said it looked like they were preparing to strike at any moment.”

“Cat, tell the meedohmee to power up the device now. We don’t have thirty meesotee. Ra’chel’s forces are getting ready to strike. Then, go help defend the base.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” Cat saluted G’race and did as she was told. 

“Billy, I want you to stay with me. If we are able to bring Daniel home, and you are his personal guard, you need to be here for him.” 

“Of course. I am sworn to protect the prince and that is what I’ll do.” 

************  
The Five-0 team gathered at Steve’s house just as he and Daniel were walking in from the lanai after having fed and walked Eddie.

“Good morning, boss. Daniel.”

“Good morning, Tani.”

“So, what do you need us to do, sir?”

“First, good morning and thank you for coming today. I know the last few days have been quite strange and I’m sure today will be no different.” Steve smiled as he looked at his team. 

“You can say that again, brother.” Lou added.

Steve smiled at Lou and then continued. “Daniel and I will be attempting to contact his people to find out if they’ve been able to figure out a way to bring him home.”

“Steve, you know we’re here for you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Adam.” Both men nodded. “Ok, I’m not sure what’s going to happen but I want you all to know you’re the best team I could have ever hoped to have.” 

“Sir, you sound like you’re saying goodbye.” Junior looked at Steve and was visibly upset at the possibility of losing his mentor. 

“Junior, I don’t know if this is goodbye, but I wanted to let you all know what you mean to me before we started.” Steve looked at Daniel. “Should we begin?”

“Yes. Everyone please form a circle around us and interlock your hands.”

The team positioned themselves in a circle around Steve and Daniel and held each other’s hands. Daniel took both of Steve’s hands into his and they began tapping into their bond. Both men immediately felt a strange pull and their bond started to thrum with energy….more than either has felt before. The house began to shake as the team saw Steve’s and Daniel’s eyes start to glow and then both men became bathed in a bright white light, making it look like they were fading away. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the team was thrown back off their feet. When they opened their eyes, Steve and Daniel were gone. 

“What the hell just happened?” 

“I don’t know, Lou but something similar happened when we at my friend’s lab.”

“Junior’s right. They disappeared and then reappeared in a matter of minutes.”

“Well, let’s hope that happens again.”

The team didn’t know how long they would have to wait but hopped that their friends would return quickly. 

*************

Back on Kaleris, the Meeteela Sola’s forces started to attack the Ray Soteedohla’s base. Cat is with the ladoh defending the base while G’race and Billy are making sure the meedohmee can continue with the process to bring Prince Daniel home. 

The base is shaking from the attacks but their defenses are holding and keeping Ra’chel’s forces from gaining access. Every once in a while, the power seems to flicker as the defense shield took heavy damage. It appeared that someone was trying to interrupt the defense shield but the bases computers were able to rotate the command codes before anyone could shut them down. 

Even with all the power fluctuations, the device continued to run uninterrupted while Billy and G’race waited to see if their attempt to bring Daniel home was successful, but feared they might be captured first. As they were watching the device, they were thrown off their feet by a blast and a bright white flash of light, which knocked them unconscious. 

*************  
The attack continued but Ra’chel’s forces were no match for the Ray Soteedohla defenses and they retreated. Although they were victorious today, they knew it was only temporary and that they would be back. 

Cat ran to the meedohmee lab to see if they were successful in bringing the prince home and hoped that the attack didn’t interfere with the device. When she made it to the lab she saw G’race and Billy on the ground and immediately ran over to them. She gently shook them in order to wake them up. 

G’race and Billy started to wake up and when they regained their vision, they saw Prince Daniel and another man raising themselves to their feet and looking in their direction. They ran over to their friend but were stopped when Steve quickly moved in front of the prince. His eyes were glowing and then he stretched his hands out to his sides. Suddenly, G’race, Billy, and Cat saw a glowing barrier encompassing Daniel and the man. They were startled by the sudden appearance of the barrier and backed off. 

Daniel sensed how fiercely Steve wanted to protect him and was puzzled at how he created the barrier around them. Sure, teesotee are protective of their partners but this is on a completely different level. This was yet another thing that has never been seen before. 

Knowing he had to do something before Steve became aggressive, Daniel pushed feelings of calm through their bond, which caused Steve to relax. 

“Daniel, where are we?” Steve was surprised when he realized he was no longer in his house.

“We are on Kaelris. I am not sure how this happened but we can figure that out later. Right now, I need you to focus on our bond and lower the barrier you’ve put up around us.”

Steve looked at the glowing barrier and didn’t know how he was able to create it but felt the energy flowing through him. “Daniel, how do I do that?”

“Steve, your protective senses are extremely high and I need you to try to calm down. The, I need you to focus and see the barrier in your mind. Once you are able to do that, I want you to imagine it going away. Can you do that for me?”

“I’ll try.” Steve closed his eyes and then did as Daniel instructed. He saw the barrier in his mind and then he willed it to disappear. He opened his eyes and they all saw the barrier vanish. 

“You did it, my love.” Daniel took Steve’s hand into his and then gave him a kiss.

The two men were pulled from their kiss when they heard G’race clear her throat. “Prince Daniel. It is good to have you back. Should I assume that this man is your teesotee?”

“Thank you, G’race. Yes, this is my teesotee, Steve.”

“It is nice to meet you, Steve. Welcome to Kaelris.”

“Thank you. I’m sorry for what just happened. When I didn’t recognize where I was and then I saw people approaching Daniel, my protective instincts went…well, crazy.” 

“Please, no need to apologize. Although we’ve never seen this type of behavior from a bonded pair, I am glad that the prince has someone who will protect him so fiercely.” G’race smiled and then looked at Daniel.

“Daniel, the meedohmee were trying to bring you home using a new device they created. It looks like it worked.”

“Interesting. Steve and I were also trying to contact you at the same time. I believe it might have been the combination of the two that brought us here. We can discuss that later…right now, we need to talk about Princess Ra’chel.”

“Yes, we do. Somehow, she found our hidden base and her forces attacked just before your arrival. Thankfully, our defenses were able to hold her off but I am afraid that might not be the case when she attacks again…and she will definitely attack again.”

“G’race, Steve has military experience and he may be able to help. Who is leading your forces?”

“Daniel, Steve, this is Cat. She’s been my right hand for many years. In fact, she is the person who rescued Billy.” 

“Hello, Prince Daniel. It is good to finally meet you.” 

“Thank you for rescuing my friend.” 

“You are welcome.” Cat smiled. 

Daniel then looked at Billy, his friend and guard. He was overcome with happiness to see Billy that he pulled him into a hug, which caught Billy off guard. The prince never displayed such behavior before. “It is so good to see you, my friend.” Daniel ended their hug. “So, as I was saying, Steve has military experience on Earth and might be a valuable resource. His military tactical knowledge is incredible and perhaps some Earth tactics might throw off Ra’chel’s forces.”

“That is a great idea. Steve, would you be willing to show our forces some Earth military techniques?”

“Of course. However, the trip here took a lot of energy. Would it be possible to get some food? Plus, my god….I’m really on another planet?!? This is a lot to take in on and empty stomach.” Steve laughed. 

“Yes, I can imagine it would be. Billy, please take Steve to get some nourishment and water. Cat, please go along as well and see what you can learn from Steve about his planet’s military tactics.” 

“Yes, Dohlaso.” Cat saluted G’race and then she, Billy and Steve left the lab. 

G’race looked at her friend and then pulled him into a hug. “My gods! I thought we’d never see you again. This is so faso.”

“Yes, I agree.” Daniel pulled out of the hug and they both sat at the table. 

“So, you had to go all the way across the universe to find your teesotee? No one on Kaelris good enough for you?” G’race laughed.

“Well, you know I never do anything the easy way.” 

“Yes, that is true. How did this happen? I still cannot believe any of this.” 

“G’race, I wish I knew.”

G’race’s expression turned serious. “Daniel, I am very sorry about your parents. King Edward and Queen Clara were amazing people and were always so kind to me and my family. They were truly loved by the people of Kaelris.”

“Thank you, G’race. Even though it only happened a couple of days ago, it feels like years.” Daniel felt tears building in his eyes. “I am going to make Ra’chel and her family pay for what they did. She will not get away with this.”

“Yes, she must be punished for her actions. I hope your teesotee can help.”

“I am sure he can. He really is incredible.”

“He must be to have bonded with you. Anyone who the gods would select to be your teesotee must be special.”

“He is more than special, G’race. There is something more to him that I have not been able to figure out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well…first, he’s a non-Kaelrian who was able to bond with me. Second, he is able to fully tap into my gifts, which should not be possible. Third, he was able to draw negative energy out of me while healing me at the same time. Lastly, you saw what he did when we got here. That is not normal teesotee behavior. So, you tell me….do you think there is more going on here?”

“You make valid points. I guess we’ll have to see what happens. Maybe just the fact that he is from Earth is why. We have no information on their race so maybe something in their make-up is the key?”

“Maybe. I just do not know. It just feels bigger…like there is something I am missing. I have had this feeling since I met him…a feeling that I know the answer but I cannot recall what it is.”

“You don’t think…oh, nevermind.”

“No, what were you going to say?”

“Do you think that the legends might not be legends after all?” G’race looked at Daniel to gauge his reaction and then she saw a look of understanding on his face. “Yes, the legend of the Teeray Latee, the one being who is meant to protect ‘the one’.”

“Hmmm…I haven’t thought about those legends since we were younger. I don’t even remember all the details…but like I said, something about this whole situation feels familiar.”

“I trust your intuition, Daniel. Perhaps we should focus on what we’re going to do about Ra’chel and then we can try to solve the mystery of your teesotee.”

“Yes, for now Ra’chel is our number one priority and I have a couple of ideas on how we might be able to stop her.” 

“Great! What do you have?”

**************  
Steve couldn’t believe he was on another planet and was amazed by everything he saw as he walked with Billy and Cat through the corridors of the base. Using his military training and his excellent observation skills, he memorized everything around him. He noticed several others who must be military because of their uniforms, each displaying various insignias that most likely designated rank. There were also signs in Daniel’s language that he could actually read…it must be because of their recent bonding. There were signs for several weapons lockers, the hanger, control room, shield generator, and various other locations around the base. 

“Steve, are you ok?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. There’s just so much to see here. I still can’t believe I’m actually on another planet.”

“Yes, I am sure you have many questions. How about we grab some nourishment and then we can talk?”

“That sounds good.”

Billy, Cat, and Steve grab some food and then sit at one of the tables on the far side of the room. Billy noticed several of the other guards staring at Steve as he was sure word of the prince’s return and of his teesotee, a man from another planet, was spreading around the base. They began to eat their food when Cat saw Steve looking around the room.

“Steve, I noticed you scanning the base as we walked over here to get nourishment. Do you have any questions about what you saw?”

“No, everything was pretty clear. It looks like you have a very efficient base of operations.”

“Yes, the king and queen were most generous and provided us with everything we would need to defend the people of Kaelris. However, now that Ra’chel and her forces have killed King Edward and Queen Clara, and with the disappearance of Prince Daniel, we’ve had to go into hiding.” 

“It sounds like things have been difficult. Daniel was correct in telling you I have military experience, which may be useful. Please let me know what I can do to help.”

“Thank you, Steve. We know that this isn’t your fight but your willingness to help is appreciated.”

“You’re welcome…and this is my fight. If Daniel’s planet is under attack, then I will be here to protect him and Kaelris.”

“Well, then let’s talk about military tactics.” 

Steve, Cat, and Billy discussed various military tactics that could be used against the Meeteela Sola’s forces. Many are techniques that Steve used as a Navy SEAL when in various combat situations. Both Cat and Billy were quite interested in learning more from their prince’s teesotee, who was happy to share his knowledge. They were sure that Ra’chel and her guards would never be able to counter these tactics as they’ve never seen them before. A feeling of hope was quickly spreading between Cat and Billy and they knew they had to share this information with the ladoh and Dohlaso Tilwell. 

“Steve, I think you might have just given us the advantage that we needed. Let’s go inform Dohlaso Tilwell and Prince Daniel.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra'chel is not happy her forces did not take down the base of the Ray Soteedohla but then learns of the prince's return. G'race may be on to something. Steve's military tactics are incorporated into the Kaelerian guard. Daniel gives Steve a tour of the base and the he trains the guards on hand-to-hand combat. Steve learns a secret. Ra'chel continues to be devious and uses the people around her. The bonding between Daniel and Steve intensifies beyond their wildest dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Laso Sola - Williams Family  
> Ladoh - captain or captains  
> Ter’shar - Highest level of bonding between teesotee  
> Teeray Latee - Guardian of the One  
> Raydohla - Province  
> Soray - Fuck  
> Teela - Medics  
> Teeladofa - Scientists  
> Dola Lamee - Keepers of the Light  
> Soteeray Solaso - Northern Lands  
> Lareetee - Highness  
> Raydohla - Province  
> Rayla - Clan  
> Teela mee Solafa - Council of Families  
> Rayteedoh - Mystics

“What do you mean you didn’t take down the Ray Soteedohla base?” Ra’chel was angry and heads were going to roll. 

“Princess, they were expecting us and the codes to disable the protective shield didn’t work. Their forces were too much for us.” Dohlaso Tar’ken tried to plead his case to a very upset princess. 

“Stan, I thought you had the codes? Are you trying to play me?”

“No, Princess. The codes should have worked.”

“Well, they obviously didn’t! Why is everyone around me incompetent?” Ra’chel stood with her fists clenched and had to force herself from grabbing the nearest weapon and shooting all the people who failed her. “Tar’Ken!”

“Yes, Princess?”

“Help me understand why I shouldn’t shoot you where you stand?” 

“I can still be of use to you. My men are ready to go back for a second run at the base. If we hit them now, so soon after our first attack, they won’t expect it. Plus, I have information from my spy inside the Ray Soteedohla base.”

“You have information from inside the base and you are just telling me this now? Whatever it is, it better be good…so what do you know?

“It appears Prince Daniel is back. The entire base is talking about how he just appeared during our attack.”

“What? This better not be a joke.”

“It’s no joke. Prince Daniel is back but there is more.”

“Spit it out, Dohlaso!”

“Prince Daniel didn’t arrive alone. He arrived with his teesotee.”

“His what? This cannot be…he cannot have a teesotee. He wasn’t even on Kaelris. This is not possible. Your spy is lying.” Ra’chel was livid thinking about Prince Daniel having a teesotee that wasn’t her. She was going to force a bond with him so she could gain access to his gifts. Now, there was a new obstacle in the way of her achieving her goal. She would have no choice but to eliminate this person, whoever they might be. “I want to know everything about this teesotee. Your spy needs to get me more information. Get it now!”

“Yes, Princess.” Dohlaso Tar’ken knew he dodged a bullet and that he’d better get her the information she wanted or he wouldn’t be so lucky next time. 

“Everyone but Stan, get the soray out!” Rachel was so mad that she basically spat out her words. “Now, I am not very happy with you, Stan. You were supposed to get the shield codes but it turns out they did not work.”

“I am very sorry, Princess. What must I do to earn your forgiveness?”

“Come here.” Stan walked over to Ra’chel and stood in front of her. “Down on your knees.” Stan does as he’s told and is now kneeling in front of Ra’chel, who unzipped her jumpsuit displaying her naked body. Without hesitation, Stan moved his head closer as Ra’chel pulled him into her. He started to pleasure the princess, who was lost in how good she felt. Stan was definitely going to earn forgiveness before too long. 

************

Billy, Cat, and Steve approached Prince Daniel and Dohlaso Tilwell, who were standing on the other side of the operations center. Steve immediately broke from the group and went to Daniel’s side. 

“Did you get enough to eat, my love?”

“Yes, the food here is different but good. Oh, and this base is amazing. I wish we had something like this back on Earth.”

“Yes, I am sure you would find our technology quite advanced. However, as you can understand, we cannot provide our technology to less advanced worlds.” 

“Earth is definitely not ready for this level of technology. Maybe someday, but not now.” 

“So, was Steve able to provide some insight into Earth military tactics? 

Yes, Dohlaso. Billy and I think his information will prove to be quite useful.” Cat looked at the group before continuing. “He shared several different defensive as well as offensive moves that we can use defend the base. He also offered to show us some fighting techniques should they be necessary.” 

“That is good news. Prince Daniel, it seems that your teesotee is quite something.” 

“Yes, I most definitely agree.” Daniel winked at Steve causing him to blush every so slightly. 

“Steve, on behalf of my guard, I thank you for your willingness to help us defend our base from Princess Ra’chel.”

“Of course. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to help protect Daniel and his people.” 

“G’race, if you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to give Steve a full tour of the base. Please have your guards ready to meet with him later for some training.” 

“Yes, lareetee. May I suggest you take Selway with you? After all, he is your guard.”

“I do not think it is necessary but I have missed my friend, so please join us.” Daniel smiled at Billy who followed both men out of the room. 

“Cat, you’re with me.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” 

************

“I thought you said they were only gone for a few minutes the last time this happened?” Lou questioned Tani and Junior. 

“That’s because it was only a few minutes. I don’t know what’s different this time.”

“Well, they’ve been gone for over six hours and I’ve got a bad feeling about this.” 

“Junior, let’s not panic just yet. Plus, what can we do about it anyway? It’s not like we can go to them even if we wanted.” 

“You’re right, Adam. We just have to hope and pray that they are ok.”

“It’s McGarrett so I know they’ll be ok. He’s not going to let anything happen to either himself or Daniel. You have seen how he looks at that man, right?”

“Ok, I thought it was just me. I know they’ve got some cosmic connection but Steve is truly head over heels in love.” Tani added. 

“Yes, so you better believe he’s going to protect him and find a way back to us.” 

“I hope you’re right, Lou.”

************

Daniel, Steve, and Billy walked around and showed the former SEAL the various areas of base. Steve was like a kid in a candy store and committed everything he saw to memory, which included the armory, flight lines that had all types of assault vehicles lined up, an area that looked like a PX, the medical wing, and exercise area that had what appeared to be a pool. The three men ended the tour at the housing unit. 

“Wow! This place is incredible. I know it looked big when we got food earlier but I had no idea.”

“Yes, this is our largest base and the home of the Ray Soteedohla, who defend the royal family as well as all the people of Kaelris.” Daniel was very proud of the facility. 

“Billy, were you appointed to this base?”

“No, I was trained at the base in the Laso Sola raydohla…where Prince Daniel’s rayla is from.”

“Yes, Billy, G’race, and I have actually been friends since we were younger.”

“Yes, Danno was quite the character.”

“Danno? Who’s that?” Steve asked. 

“Thanks, Billy.” Daniel faked being annoyed at his friend and guard. “Danno was the name Billy and G’race called me when we were younger. I believe you would call it a nickname.” 

“Danno…it’s cute.” 

“Of course you would think so but please do not call me that in public. It would not be proper and the Teela mee Solafa would not look too kindly on it as they would consider it a sign of disrespect.” 

“Thanks for the warning. I guess there’s a lot I have to learn.”

“Do not worry about it, my love. As my teesotee you are granted certain privileges but some traditions cannot be disregarded.” 

“Understood. I’ll rely on you to guide me as always, my prince.” 

Daniel was surprised when Steve called him his prince. He looked at Steve and spoke to him through their bond. “Steve, as my teesotee you do not have to refer to me as prince, Daniel is acceptable. I know this is all new to you but I will help.” Danny could feel Steve relax. 

Steve smiled and then spoke through their bond. “Thank you.” 

“Um, do you two want me to leave?” Billy asked. 

“Sorry, Billy. Sometimes we forget that there are others around.”

“It’s ok, Prince Daniel. I just have to remember that teesotee can do that ‘talk without words thing’. I hope to have that someday.”

“I am sure you will, my friend.” Daniel knew he and G’race were destined to be together and couldn’t wait until they bonded. “Steve, did you want to see anything else? If not, we should get back to G’race to get the latest updates.”

“I’m good. Thanks.” 

“Ok, then let us get back before we are missed.” 

The three men made their way back to the operations center to get the latest updates and finalize to Steve’s training session schedule.

************

G’race and Cat had spent their time discussing how their forces would implement Steve’s military tactics to help defeat Ra’chel. They felt very good about their chances now that they had new techniques from Earth. During a lull in the discussion, the topic of conversation became less about military tactics and more about Steve. 

“Dohlaso, permission to speak freely?”

“Granted.” 

“Is it me or is Prince Daniel’s teesotee the most beautiful creature you’ve ever seen?”

“Cat! You know it is not appropriate to talk about the Prince’s teesotee in such a manner.” G’race smiled. “But, yes, for an alien he’s certainly very good looking.” 

“Of course, it figures.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, anyone who has eyes knows how good looking Prince Daniel is so of course his teesotee is as equally good looking.”

“Yes, we should expect nothing less.” Grace smiled and Cat nodded her head in acknowledgement. “Cat, you will not mention this conversation to anyone.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” Cat agreed knowing that talking about the Prince and his teesotee in such a manner was not acceptable behavior for someone of her rank.  


“Now, please see that the other ladoh are ready to meet with Steve later today.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” 

Cat took her leave and then G’race did research on the Teeray Latee. She found several stories in their archive about the legend. The stories mentioned that there was a being from another world who comes to the aid of “the one” in a time of great suffering. It was foretold that this being would form an extraordinary bond with “the one” and their combined gifts would protect Kaelris from a great evil. Could the prince’s teesotee be this being? Could he be the Teeray Latee? 

One thing that G’race knew for sure was that something was definitely special about the bond between Prince Daniel and Steve. 

*************

Stan had finished making his princess feel better and she was now much calmer than she was earlier. Thankfully, she was no longer in the mood to kill anyone. They finished putting on their clothes when the door chime went off.

“Come in!”

The doors slid open and Dohlaso Tar’ken entered the room. “Princess, Dholaso Ed’wards”

“Tell me you have the information I need.” 

“Yes, Princess. I was able to talk to my spy and it seems that Prince Daniel’s teesotee is not from Kaelris but a planet called Earth.”

“Earth? That is not a planet in our system or any other known system. How do you know your spy is telling you the truth?”

“This spy is very good at their job and they have never been wrong about anything before and they are also very loyal to our cause.”

“Fine, let’s say they are correct, how is this even possible?”

“My spy told me that when your guards shot Prince Daniel’s transport device it malfunctioned and sent him across the universe to this Earth. They had their meedohmee create a new device, which they used to bring him back.”

“Interesting. What else did they tell you?” 

“Apparently, the prince’s teesotee has an extensive military background and they are going to use what he knows to defend their base…but no need to worry as the spy sent me the alien’s tactical maneuvers…and they are quite good. If we didn’t know about them, we’d certainly lose.”

“Now, that is good news. Please share the information with our Dohlaso and guards.” Ra’chel was very pleased with this course of events. “You did well, Tar’ken…you get to live to see another day. Now, go tell the guards everything you know about these Earth tactics. We will attack at first light.”

Tar’ken quickly left the room before something could upset the princess.

“Ra’chel, that was certainly good news.”

“Yes, it was. Now that we have the correct codes and know how they plan to defend their base, we will be unstoppable.” Ra’chel was pleased but needed to have some fun. “Stan, we attack in the morning but until then, you will join me in my royal chambers and pleasure me until I tell you to stop.”

“Yes, my princess.” 

*************

Daniel and Steve spent the next several hours meeting with G’race, Cat, and Billy discussing their next moves. They reviewed each of the suggestions Steve made and worked with the ladoh to implement them into their regular military tactics. Once they felt those plans were solid, Steve worked with the entire guard to teach them some hand-to-hand combat techniques. At first, they didn’t think an alien would be able to teach them anything that their military didn’t already knew. In turned out, the guard was incredibly impressed with Steve’s military ability and soaked up as much as they could. 

Daniel watched from the catwalk above the training floor and was incredibly proud of his teesotee. He couldn’t help but convey those thoughts and feelings over their bond, which caused Steve to look up and smile pushing back some thoughts of what he was going to do to his man later than evening. Daniel felt his face get warm and knew it was turning red. 

***********

After the training session ended, Daniel and Steve returned to the royal quarters. Steve was in need of a shower after the intense two-hour long session with the guard. As he started taking off his clothes, he felt the sexual energy Daniel was pushing through their bond. 

“You know I can feel that, Danno.”

“I knew you were going to use my nickname…and I think I like it…a lot.”

“Oh, I know you do because I felt it. Now, take off your clothes and join me in the shower.” 

“Of course, I would love nothing more.”

Steve and Daniel took off their clothes and made their way into the shower room, which was made up of a large soaking tub and a huge shower that was carved into the rock of the mountain. Steve was impressed at the size of the shower, which was big enough for at least four adults. He noticed that the stone lined space contained multiple shower heads spaced around the walls, which when turned on, would definitely cause the water to hit every part of their bodies.

“Daniel, this shower is amazing.” 

“Wait until you feel the water…it is slightly different than what you are used to on Earth. It’s a bit more…well, you’ll have to feel it to know what I mean.” 

They slowly made their way into the shower and Daniel opened the valve releasing jets of water that flowed over their bodies. Steve was surprised at how perfect the water felt on his skin. It was not only the perfect temperature, but it was as if it was healing all of his aches. He looked at his hands and he could have sworn that all the signs of his age were fading away. How was this possible? He then noticed that the scar he had on his thigh, where he was stabbed on a mission with the SEALs, was gone. This was crazy. 

Daniel could sense Steve’s surprise at what he was seeing and feeling. “I told you the water on Kaelris was a bit different than the water on Earth.”

“A little different? Daniel, this is amazing.” Steve stood under the water and watched all the signs of his previous injuries fade away before his eyes. 

“Steve, as you have seen, the water on Kaelris has healing powers. I am sure you have noticed that I do not have any scars or any other imperfections on my body. That is because of the water.”

“Wow! How is that possible?”

“Kaelris is rich in a mineral called meelaso, which is what gives the water its healing properties. For many hundreds of years, the rayteedoh believed it was a gift from our gods. However, as the understanding of our planet and science grew, the teeladofa discovered the mineral, which cannot be found on any of the other planets in our system.”

“I still can’t believe this is possible. Does it heal more than just the outside of the body? What if you drink the water? Oh, didn’t you also say your people live long lives and you were basically a child on your planet?”

“Ok, let me address your first question. Yes, the water can heal injuries to the exterior and the interior of the body. However, although the water can heal, it does have its limits and cannot heal serious injuries. Our teela, would need to be involved in those situations.” Daniel paused to let Steve process the information. “Now, for your second question, it is true the people of Kaelris do live long lives and yes, the water is the reason why. The water renews the body, heals any injuries, and fends off most infections.” 

“Back on Earth, we would call this the fountain of youth.” 

“Yes, I suppose you could see it that way. Now, I hope you realize that you cannot tell people on Earth about our water. There is one sacred vow all people of Kaelris take and that is to never tell outsiders about the water. I hope you can understand why.”

“Of course. If certain people back on Earth found out about the water they would do everything and anything to get it for themselves. You can trust me not to say a word.” Steve was speaking the truth and Daniel could sense this through their bond.

“Thank you, my love.” Daniel moved closer to Steve and pulled him into a kiss, which seemed to consume both men as they let the water cascade off their bodies. 

Steve grabbed what looked like a bar of soap and rubbed it all over Daniel’s hairy chest creating a thick lather. He moved the soap over his teesotee’s nipples causing him to moan. Daniel reached down and started to stroke Steve’s cock causing it to grow to its full size. The blond couldn’t wait for Steve to be inside him. After all, as a bonded pair they were meant to be fully sexually compatible in every sense. 

Steve could feel Daniel’s desire growing and knew what his teesotee wanted. He reached down and slowly slid a finger into Daniel’s ass eliciting a loud moan. The sexual energy level between the two men was growing and they could both feel it through their bond. 

Daniel was now stroking both their cocks as he felt a second finger entering his hole. This was the first time Daniel had allowed anyone to play with him in such a manner. Up until now, you might call his sex life limited. However, he made sure to let Steve know via their connection, that he was ready for more. 

“I want to fuck you. I want to feel what it’s like to be inside of you.”

“Yes, Steve. I want that too. Please…I’m ready.” 

“Let’s dry off and head to the bedroom.”  
Both men exited the shower, dried off, and then Daniel walked back into the bedroom dropping the towel on his way. Danny felt the sexual energy flowing off his teesotee and knew Steve was staring at his ass. Steve loved Daniel’s beautiful round tight ass and couldn’t wait to fuck him. 

The former SEAL smiled and then walked towards the bedroom catching a glimpse of himself in the reflective surface above the wash basin. Daniel wasn’t lying about the restorative properties of the water. Taking a closer look at his reflection, Steve noticed that he looked several years younger. In fact, he didn’t just look younger but he felt younger on the inside as well…like how he felt when he was in BUD/S. Perhaps staying with Daniel on his planet wouldn’t be so bad. 

After entering the bedroom, Steve directed Daniel to the bed and had him lay on his back. After crawling over his teesotee, the former SEAL leaned down and kissed him. Daniel put his hands of the back of Steve’s head and pulled him pressing their lips even tighter. He pushed as much love through their bond as he could causing Steve to growl. The sound caught Daniel off guard but turned him on, and Steve knew it. 

Sliding down Daniel’s body, he kissed a path down his chest and abs until he reached the blond’s hard cock, which was leaking pre-come. He took it into his mouth and swallowed the entire length. Daniel’s moans continued to get louder as Steve worked on his cock. He began to arch off the bed as the beautiful man’s mouth was moving up and down the shaft. Before he could warn Steve, Daniel arched one last time and then came and the former SEAL swallowed his hot load. Just as when Daniel came inside him the other night, his teesotee’s come made him feel stronger and more connected to the man he loved. Steve licked him dry and then moved up to kiss Daniel. 

“Steve, that was amazing.”

“Agreed…but we’re not done yet.” Steve waggled his eyebrows at Daniel, which was met by Daniel pushing visions of Steve fucking his ass. 

“What was that?”

“You mean this?” Daniel pushed more visions of Steve in between his legs with his cock about to enter his hole. 

“Fuck! Have you been able to do that all along?”

“No, but I knew it was a possibility. You will be able to do it too once we complete our sexual bond.”

That’s all it took for Steve to move down Daniel’s body until his face was level with his cock. Then, he licked down the blond man’s dick, over his smooth balls, which he lifted so he could lick the sensitive area between his balls and hole. Steve let some saliva flow out of his mouth and it ran down Daniel’s taint towards his hairy opening. Using his finger, Steve pushed the warm liquid into Daniel’s hole, which caused the prince to moan. The sounds that his teesotee made, as Steve worked his finger into him, was definitely helping his cock stay rock hard. 

“Steve, please keep going. I want more.” 

“Yes, my prince.” Steve felt the sexual energy in their bond spike when he called Daniel his prince. He made a mental note that he should say that more often. “I’m going to work you open so you can take my cock without feeling any pain.” With that said, Steve inserted a second and then a third finger into Daniel’s ass causing another spike in their bond, which let Steve know his partner was enjoying himself. 

As he continued to work his fingers in Daniel’s ass, he reached over and took his teesotee’s cock in his hand and started stroking it. The amount of simulation on his cock and in his ass was pushing Daniel to his limit. He arched off the bed as he did earlier and shot another load across his chest and hitting his face. Steve felt the level of pleasure in their bond and then noticed a warm glow covering Daniel’s entire body. The love that he was feeling from his soulmate was more than he could have ever imagined. Steve moved over Daniel’s body and licked the come off his chest and face then leaned down and kissed the man below him. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Daniel didn’t answer with words but instead pushed his feelings though their bond. 

“That good, huh? Well, you haven’t felt anything yet, my prince.”

Steve flipped Daniel over so he was now face down on the bed with his ass in the air. He looked down at the man below him and couldn’t wait to fuck his beautiful ass. 

Danny felt Steve push his legs together and then got on top spreading his knees in order to straddled his teesotee. He felt the former SEALs cock sitting on his ass and moved it back and forth as he used his saliva to lube up his ass. Daniel was practically panting at Steve’s actions. The amount of energy flowing between them felt like electricity tickling ever nerve in their bodies. 

Daniel had always hoped he would find his teesotee, the one person he would feel comfortable enough to submit to…and Steve was the one. He started to moan as he could sense what Steve was going to do…he could feel the pure animal desire in his soulmate, which caused him to be both nervous and excited at the same time. He’d waited his whole life for the moment when he would be fully bonded with his teesotee…his Steve. 

The prince felt the head of Steve’s cock on his ass as he slid closer and closer to his virgin hole and clenched up. 

“Daniel, I need to you relax. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, my love.” Daniel relaxed his body and Steve was able to guide his cock into the blond’s ass, eliciting a loud moan. His teesotee’s cock throbbed in his hole and it felt incredible. 

Steve started to slide his cock back and forth in the prince’s ass slowly letting him adjust to the hard invader. He couldn’t believe how great it felt to have Steve inside of him. He didn’t feel any pain or discomfort…only pleasure.

“Daniel, you’re incredible. Do you feel the energy flowing between us? This is on a new level…different than the other night.”

“Yes, my love…I feel it too.” Danny moaned. “Please, don’t stop. I want more!”

Steve felt the desire flowing from his soulmate and pushed deeper into the man below him. Daniel felt his ass opening wider as Steve worked deeper into his stretched hole. The feeling was almost too much and he started to feel light-headed. Daniel looked over his shoulder and saw a bright reddish-orange glow, which looked like waves of heat surrounding Steve’s body. He tried to focus but was so lost in the pleasure he was receiving that his whole body started to feel like it was floating. 

Steve closed his eyes and kept moving in and out of Daniel’s ass and then increased the speed until he was almost jackhammering his hole. When he opened his eyes, his teesotee was glowing and so was he. Both men felt as though they were leaving their bodies and were no longer physical beings. The two men were only made up of light as they floated over the bed. When they looked into each other’s eyes, they merged into one glowing entity. 

Steve couldn’t believe what was happening. He and Daniel were joined as one and it was as if he could feel every part of his teesotee. He sensed Daniel’s mind and knew his every thought, feeling, and desire and it was almost too much. Then, he felt a calmness…he felt Daniel speaking to him but not with words…more like pure emotion flowing between them. The soulmates were sharing the same space…existing together on another plane. 

Neither man knew the meaning of what was happening to them but didn’t question it. They only embraced it as they watched their physical bodies continue to fuck beneath them and could feel everything their bodies were feeling. Not only could each man feel the pleasure that was happening to themselves, they could also feel what the other was feeling. Steve could feel his own cock in his ass and Daniel felt like he was fucking himself. It was a total mind-fuck. 

Steve continued to drive into Danny as they watched from above. The energy filled the room as it continued to flow through their bond, which was growing at an exponential rate and neither man knew where it would end. Their combined essences were growing brighter as Steve’s assault on Daniel’s ass showed no sign of stopping. Being able to feel what they were doing to the other released so much sexual energy that it was feeding fuel to the orgasmic fire that was itching to burst out of their bodies. 

Their bonding carried on for over an hour until they both felt their orgasms building in their bodies below. Steve pushed into Danny one more time and then filled him up with his come. As they looked down, Steve’s come was glowing as it spread through Daniel’s body. 

The prince felt the warmth in his body and then shot his load on the bed below him. The energy released as they climaxed caused an explosion of light throwing them back into their bodies and the entire Ray Soteedohla base shook on its foundation. Now back in their sold forms, Steve collapsed on Daniel’s sweaty back. 

The only sound in the room was Steve panting as he tried to catch his breath. He rolled off Daniel’s body and on to his side facing his prince. 

At this point, Daniel’s breathing had returned to a normal rate and he looked into Steve’s eyes, which were still glowing. “Your eyes are glowing, my love.”

“Yours are too, my prince.” Steve smiled. “What the hell is happening to us?”

“I do not know.” Daniel sensed that Steve was a bit uneasy with his response. He knew his teesotee was used to being in control and what they just experienced, that was something neither of them could control. “Remember back on Earth when I told you about ter’shar? Well, what just happened to us was something much different…something I cannot explain…but there are some on Kaelris who might be able to answer our questions.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“There is a group of elders called the Dola Lamee who are mystics, who taught me about my gifts when I was younger. If anyone knows what is happening to us, it would be them.”

“Ok. Let’s go talk to them.”

“As much as I want to find out what is going on, we must wait for now.” Daniel could sense that Steve was confused by his response and questioned whether or not he wanted to even know what the Dola Lamee had to say. “Yes, I want to know, Steve. However, we need to travel to the soteeray solaso to meet with them, and with the threat of another attack from Ra’chel’s forces, we must stay here.” 

“That makes sense. We should be here to help defend the base.” Steve stated. “Promise me that we will go as soon as the situation with Ra’chel has been handled.”

“I promise.” Daniel made sure Steve felt his commitment to see the Dola Lamee through their bond. “I think we need to rest now. We have had quite the evening.”

“Agreed. I want to be up early to help the ladoh with their guards.” Steve noticed the look on Daniel’s face and couldn’t sense the meaning through their bond. “What? What are you thinking…I can’t read you right now.” 

“I am sorry, my love. I do not mean to hide my feelings from you.” Daniel smiled. “I am so lucky to have found you and you simply amaze me more and more every day.”

Steve returned the smile and then felt the full force of Daniel’s feelings through their bond. At first, it was almost too much…the love and pride he felt from his teesotee made his soul feel complete and he returned the same feelings to him through their special connection. 

Daniel moved closer to Steve, took him in his arms, and kissed him. The kiss lasted until they both fell asleep surrounded in a warm reddish-orange glow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the spy is revealed. Steve and Daniel discuss their future. The base is attacked and Prince Daniel is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Meedohmee – Inventors  
> Teeray Latee - Guardian of the One  
> Farayto - Time keeping unit similar to minute  
> Latee - Bitch  
> Dohla - Slug
> 
> As always: No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Princess Ra’chel was fast asleep after several hours of being pleasured by Stan, when someone dared to disturb her. She got out of bed, put on her robe, and then picked up her view screen device. 

“This better be good!” She barked out as she watched the image on the screen solidify and then recognized her personal guard. 

“Princess, my apologies but Dohlaso Tar’ken said he had something urgent and it couldn’t wait.”

“Fine. Let him into the receiving area and I’ll be there shortly.” 

“Yes, Princess.”

“Stan, wake up and get dressed. Tar’ken’s here and says it’s urgent. Stan!” Ra’chel raised her voice and shook the sleeping man until his eyes opened. “C’mon get dressed.”

“What? What’s going on?”

“Just get dressed and follow me.”

Stan got up, threw on his uniform, and followed the now fully dressed Princess into the receiving area of her royal chambers, where a very anxious Tar’ken was waiting. 

“Dohlaso Tar’Ken, this better be worth risking your life to wake me up on the middle of the night.” 

“My deepest apologies, Princess. However, I’ve heard from my spy and they wished to talk to you before tomorrow’s attack.” 

“I will not speak to this spy until you tell me who it is.” 

“Yes, Princess. Our spy has been deep undercover for months and has provided us with valuable information.”

“Yes…get on with it already.”

“Our spy is Cat’arina.”

“Cat? But how? She rescued Selway from our base.”

“Yes, Princess. We set the whole thing up in order for her to gain their trust. I think you’ll agree it worked out perfectly.” 

“Very clever, Tar’ken. I might have under estimated you.” Ra’chel smiled. “When can I speak with her?”

“I have a regular check in with her in 10 farayto and she wants to talk to you.”

“Excellent. I look forward to hearing what she has to say.” 

**********

Steve woke up and walked over to what appeared to be a view screen on the wall. He waved his hand in front of it like he saw Daniel do in the operations center, and was amazed by what he saw. The screen was actually a sort of window that looked out over the vegetation on the mountainside. Although it was dark outside, the plants seemed to have some sort of luminescent quality. There were bright greens and blues as well as some pinks. He noticed some flying creatures and animals moving around on the ground. However, nothing compared to what he saw just past their location…it appeared to be an ocean that stretched out as far as the eye could see. He could see glowing sea creatures swimming below the surface. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. Although, Daniel had shown him Kaelris when he shared his memories with him, seeing it in person was on a whole different level. 

“Hey, babe.” Daniel stood behind Steve and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I woke up and you were not in bed. Is everything ok?”

“Daniel, your planet is amazing.”

“It is your planet too, Steve.” Daniel could feel Steve get nervous about his last statement.

“Daniel…”

“I understand that Kaelris does not feel like your home. However, as my teesotee, you are now as much a Kaelerian as you are an Earthling, which also means I am from Earth now too.”

“But what does that mean? You’ll be crowned king soon and you’ll need to be here for your people. My life is back on Earth. I just can’t abandon everything and live here.” 

Both men could feel the dilemma each had in their hearts. Once the crisis with Ra’chel was over, they would have to make a very difficult decision. 

“Steve, I know. Let us not worry about that tonight. We need to get our rest because I have a bad feeling things are going to get faso tomorrow.”

Steve turned to look at the view outside their chambers. While he could totally imagine living here, he knew he belonged on Earth. “Daniel, promise me that we’ll get through tomorrow alive.”

“Steve, I can promise you that I will do everything I can to make that happen...and after our bonding experience tonight, I have a feeling we will be able to face whatever comes our way.” 

Steve moved away from the screen and took Daniel in his arms. They looked into each other’s eyes, which were glowing, and kissed. Before they knew it, they were back in bed and fell fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

************

“Princess, I’ve reached Cat…she’s ready to talk.” Tar’ken handed Ra’chel his view screen device.

“Princess, thank you for speaking with me.”

“Cat, I have to say I’m quite surprised that you are Tar’ken’s spy. I would have never guessed.”

“I suppose that’s what makes me the perfect person to infiltrate the Ray Soteedohla.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right. So, tell me why you wanted to speak with me?”

“While I’ve been with the Ray Soteedohla, I’ve been able to get very close to G’race and gain her trust. Because of that, I have been able to work alongside the alien and learn all of his military tactics, which I have passed along to Dohlaso Tar’ken.” 

“Yes, and we are very thankful, Cat.” Ra’chel saw something in Cat that she liked and smiled. “So, tell me the real reason for this chat. What is it that you want?”

“I want Prince Daniel’s teesotee, Steve. I want the alien.”

“I see. What makes you think I can give him to you?”

“Princess, I know you want Prince Daniel for yourself and in order to do that, you need to break his bond with his teesotee. Once that bond is broken, I want to bond with his teesotee.” Cat smiled hoping she wasn’t crossing a line. “The alien is a prime specimen and we would make an excellent bonded pair.” 

Rachel looked at her screen and it was clear that this woman had ambition…not unlike herself. This was someone she could use at her side. “Very well, once I have broken Prince Daniel’s bond with the alien, he is all yours. Let us hope Steve can survive having the bond broken…we’ve never broken a bond between a Kaelerain and an Earthling.”

“He is strong so I am sure he will survive…even if he’s a bit damaged, that’s ok…makes him easier to control.” Cat let out an evil laugh. 

“I like how you think…a woman after my own heart.” Ra’chel grinned. “Our forces strike at first light…make sure you are ready.”

“Yes, Princess. I will be in position. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” Cat ended the transmission. 

“You have done well, Tar’ken. Keep this up and you may end up as the head of my guard.” Ra’chel took a deep breath. “Now, go and make sure my forces are ready. We take the base and Prince Daniel in the morning….if they resist, we’ll destroy them all.”

“Yes, Princess.” Tar’ken takes his leave to rejoin the guards.

“Oh, Stan…I cannot believe I am finally going to get everything I desire. Tomorrow will be a day to remember.”

“Yes, it will.” 

“Let us return to my chambers and do a bit of pre-victory celebrating. Your princess is in need of some attention.” Ra’chel winked at her lover and couldn’t wait to enjoy one last night before she ruled the entire planet. 

************

Daniel and Steve were woken up by the sound of explosions and the shaking of their chambers. They quickly got up and dressed and made their way to the operations center. 

“G’race, what’s going on?”

“Ra’chel’s forces are attacking and somehow all our new tactics aren’t even making a difference. It’s like they know our moves before we make them.”

Steve looked at Daniel and he knew what he must do. “G’race, let me go help the troops. I can do more good out there than in here.”

“Yes, please go help and I will join you.”

“G’race, don’t you need to stay here.” 

“Daniel, I am needed out there…don’t forget, I have been trained for this exact thing. I won’t ask my guards to fight while I hide.” The Dohlaso looked at her friend. “Billy will stay with you and make sure you’re safe.” 

“Ok.” Daniel hugged his teesotee. “Steve, please be safe.”

“Always, Danno.” Steve smiled and then he and G’race took off to support the guards and Billy quickly secured and reinforced the operations center’s door. 

The sounds of explosions grew louder and they could hear fighting outside the operations center. Daniel was growing concerned but he was able to use his gifts to shift himself, Billy, and the few guards who were left in the ops center to another plane, away from the fighting. 

Steve and G’race fought their way to the armory and grabbed several weapons and grenade-like devices. As they finished gathering up everything they would need, they heard a loud explosion coming from the direction of the operations center. 

They left the armory and saw a large squad of guards approaching their location. “Dohlaso, they’ve breached the base. Ra’chel’s forces are outside the operations center.”

“Get your men out of here. Take the tunnels. Don’t risk the lives of your men or yourself.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” The troops took off and head for the escape tunnels. 

G’race looked at Steve with a worried look on her face. “I hope Daniel is ok.”

“He’s fine right now but he’s telling me to get there right away. Ra’chel’s men are right outside the barrier to the ops center. He’s shifted himself, Billy, and the guards but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold it for long.” 

************

Ra’chel’s troops anticipated all of the tactics Steve had shown G’race’s forces and gained access to the base. They were able to blast their way into the operations center, which caused Daniel’s shift to destabilize. The guard rushed in and stunned Prince Daniel, which Billy and the other guards were helpless to do anything. 

The princess was now standing in front of her unconscious prize, the prince. She leaned down and wrapped the special device around Daniel’s neck and snapped it together, locking it in place. Ra’chel didn’t want to use the device but she knew she had no other choice. 

“Take that off of him!” Billy yelled at the princess. 

“Ah Selway...it looks like you failed your prince once again.” Ra’chel sneered. 

“You’re gonna pay for this, Ra’chel.” Billy’s words were met with a slap across his face. 

“You will address me as princess. Now, bow before your new ruler.”

“Never! I’ll never bow before you. You’ll never be my ruler.” Billy spit in the floor in front of Ra’chel.

“Such insolence! Guards, you know what to do.” Two guards walked up to Billy and started to beat him. Punching his body causing him to bend over in pain. 

“Stop it!” Daniel yelled! 

“Oh, I see you’re awake. Just in time to see your guard break and submit to me.”

The beating continued as Daniel watched and pleaded for the assault on his friend to stop. He tried to use his gifts, tried to reach out to Steve through their bond but something was blocking him. He then felt the device around his neck and knew Ra’chel had done something.

“What have you done to me?”

“I couldn’t have you contacting your teesotee or using your gifts so I had this device made to suppresses your abilities. It’s quite an ingenious piece of technology. My meedohmee outdid themselves.”

Daniel reached up and tried to remove the device but as soon as he touched it, he felt a jolt of pain throughout his body. 

“Ah yes...I had them add a little extra to the device to prevent you from taking it off. Each time you touch it, you’ll get a burst of negative energy. Oh, and the more you try, the higher the intensity will become. Like I said, ingenious.”

Daniel couldn’t believe how cruel Ra’chel had become. Sure, she always craved power but now, she was just pure evil. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“You know why, Daniel. Nobody denies me what I want and I want you. We will be the most powerful pair to rule this planet and maybe even Earth.” Ra’chel saw the look of surprise on Daniel’s face. “Oh yes, I know all about Earth. I know quite a few things.” At that moment Daniel sees Cat walking towards his captor. 

“You? Why?”

“Yes, me. Why? Because you and your kind always treated me like less than nothing. Always looking down on the common people while you sat in your fancy citadels enjoying the good life. Now, it’s my turn to enjoy the better things in life. Including that beautiful man of yours.”

“You can’t have Steve. He’s my teesotee.”

“Oh Daniel. Poor deluded Daniel. You know there are ways to break that bond.”

“Ra’chel, you wouldn’t!”

“Yes, I would and I will. Once your bond is broken, you and I will bond as will Cat and Steve...and yes, it will be a full sexual bond.”

“I won’t do it. There’s no way I’ll have sex with you.”

“Daniel, you know there are ways to make that happen. I swear, it’s like you know nothing about your own planet.” Ra’chel stared coldly at Daniel. “Once I sever your bond with that alien, I’ll break you and you’ll be begging to fuck me.” 

“Never!”

“We’ll see about that.” Rachel walked over to Daniel and ran her fingers down his face and held his chin and forced him to look at her. “This will go so much better for you if you don’t fight it, Daniel. There’s no fighting the inevitable.” 

“I’ll never stop fighting you, you latee. I’ll never give you what you want.”

“Oh, you will whether you’re willing to or not. I’m not above forcing you to submit to me. It doesn’t matter to me...either way, I get what I want.”

***********

G’race and Steve were doing their best to avoid Ra’chel’s guards, who had now infiltrated the base. Their defenses were defeated much too easily leading both G’race and Steve to believe there was a spy in their ranks. There was no way they could have known about Steve’s military tactics unless they had an inside source. 

“Steve, how are you doing. You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“I’m not sure. Something isn’t right. I can no longer feel Daniel through our bond. I know the bond is there but it’s like it’s not connected on the other end.”

“We need to find Prince Daniel before it’s too late.” 

“What do you mean?”

“There were rumors that Ra’chel’s meedohmee we’re building a device...one that could prevent Daniel from using his gifts. That must be why you cannot feel your connection.” G’race looked at Steve and saw the anger in his eyes. “Steve, tell me, are you able to access Daniel’s gifts?”

Steve reached out and tried to use Daniel’s gifts but he had been shut out of their bond. However, he felt something else...it was coming from inside of him. He reached deep into himself and found something new…a power that he didn’t feel before. He couldn’t believe it but there was no mistake, there was a new power…his own power. He knew he felt different after Daniel and he bonded for the second time and this must be it...he had developed his own special gifts. 

“Steve, what’s going on?”

“I can’t explain how, but even though I can’t access Daniel’s gifts, I can feel him reaching out to me. He’s calling to me but he’s very weak.” Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on Daniel then pushed as much of his power to his teesotee as possible.

“Steve, are you accessing Daniel’s gifts?”

“No, but I’m pushing my own power to him.” 

“Your own power?”

“Yes, it seems I have developed my own gifts separate of Daniel’s. I can’t explain it but I feel them…feel their energy.”

“Well, I can’t say that I’m surprised…I’ve had my suspicions about you and now I’m pretty sure I’m right.” Steve had to be the Teeray Latee that she read about.

“What do you mean…you had your suspicions?” 

“I’ll tell you on the way. Right now, let’s get out of here and find Daniel.” G’race keyed in a code on the wall and then it opened. There was no visible sign that there was a door in front of them but there it was...opening in front of his eyes. 

“G’race, how did you do that?”

“When the base was constructed, the elders requested secret passageways be added in case we were ever invaded by an invading force. This is the first time we’ve ever had to use them. In fact, I’m the only one who knows about them.”

“Amazing.”

“Yes, now, let’s go find the prince.”  
Steve nodded in agreement and followed the Dohlaso into the passageway and then the wall closed up behind them leaving no trace that it was ever there. 

*************

“Bring me the solution and then take off the prince’s clothes.”

“Leave him alone.” Billy had finally woken up after the seemingly endless beating he took from the guards. 

“So loyal...so stupid. Tar’ken, remove this worthless dohla.” The Dohlaso grabbed Billy and dragged him out of the room. 

Ra’chel looked over and saw the prince standing naked being held by two guards. “Stan, strap him to the table.” The tall man pushed Daniel down on the table and strapped his arms and legs rendering him immobile. He looked down at the helpless prince and kinda felt sorry for him. As he looked down at Daniel, he was also surprised how muscular he was for such a small man…he was also surprised by the amount of hair he had on his body. Hmmm, who would have guessed? 

“Thank you, Stan. Always so obedient.” Rachel ran her hand down Stan’s body. “See Daniel, I can be nice to those who listen to me.” Ra’chel laughed. “Now, I’m sure you’re familiar with this solution. Once I pour it over your body and rub it into your skin, your bond with that alien will begin to break. The chemicals will be absorbed into your system and then they will seek out and destroy any bonding elements until they are neutralized. It’s very efficient but I’m afraid quite painful.” Ra’chel said with a bit of glee in her voice. “You know, you can save yourself the pain and voluntarily break the bond.”

“Never! I will never break my bond with Steve.” 

“Well, that is your choice.” Ra’chel reached for the container with the bond-breaking solution. “Now once your bond has been broken, you will be free to create a new bond with me. You can either join with me sexually of your free will, or I’ll be forced to take what I want. It’s your choice but I do have the sexual bonding drug ready to go if needed. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be...but I hope you try to fight. I do love it when my men struggle. Isn’t that right, Stan?” Ra’chel winked at the dohlaso who smiled back at the princess.

Daniel watched as Ra’chel was about to pour the bond breaking chemical over his body. He tried to use his gifts but the device around his neck made that impossible. He closed his eyes, pictured Steve in his mind, and pushed with everything he had to reach him…to somehow communicate with his teesotee. He could feel the tendrils of their bond reaching out trying to find Steve but all he could see was darkness. With one last push, Daniel reached out again and this time he saw a spark…there was a spark in the darkness…it was Steve reaching out to him. He focused everything he had on his love for his teesotee and then it happened…they connected…there with a flash of light and wave of energy, which threw Ra’chel and her guards across the room while at the same time, freeing Daniel from his restraints. He quickly removed the device from his neck, which became disabled in the blast. He then reached out for Steve with all of his power and in a flash, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading my little story. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and those who just stop by to take a look.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Daniel has been captured. G'race and Steve are on a mission to save the Prince. Steve learns about the Teeray Latee. Things go a bit crazy. Daniel escapes just to be recaptured. Ra'chel doesn't stand a chance. A major action must be taken to stop Ra'chel and her forces...what does that mean for Daniel and Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter. Hopefully, it was worth the wait. 
> 
> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Dahlaso – General  
> Teeray Latee - Guardian of the One  
> Faso - Crazy  
> Soti - Fool  
> As always: No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

_…there with a flash of light and wave of energy, which threw Ra’chel and her guards across the room while at the same time, freeing Daniel from his restraints. He quickly removed the device from his neck, which became disabled in the blast. He then reached out for Steve with all of his power and in a flash, he was gone._

************

As G’race and Steve made their way through the secret passageways, she filled the prince’s teesotee in on the Teeray Latee. To say Steve was skeptical would be an understatement. 

“Ok, tell me again why you think I’m this Teeray Latee.”

“Like I said, there’s an old Kaelerian legend or myth if you will, about a being from another world who comes to our people in a time of need to help us destroy a great evil. The Teeray Latee bonds with The One and helps protect us.”

“So, just because I’m from another world it still doesn’t prove anything.”

“I think you’re wrong. Teeray Latee means Guardian of The One, and Daniel is The One”. Grace paused, “I’m sure he has told you that there’s only one born every thousand years who is special and who has gifts.”

“Yes, of course he has.”

“Well, Daniel is The One, you’re from another world, and you two have bonded. Therefore, you’re the Teeray Latee.” G’race stared at Steve as if she was trying to will him believe. “You even said that you feel your own power now, your own gifts separate than Daniel’s. How do you explain that?”

“I can’t but I’m still not sure you’re right about this.”

“Steve, can you do me a favor and show me your hands?” Steve looked at her with curiosity. “Please, turn your hands over with your palms up.”

Steve did as he was asked and was shocked to see that he had the same symbols that Daniel had on his hand. On one hand, there was a blue sphere and on the other hand, a golden triangle. When did this happen? How did he not notice these until now?

“Steve, those are the same symbols that Daniel has on his hands. Now, can your shirt off for me?” G’race noticed the strange look on Steve’s face. “Just trust me.”

Steve removed his shirt and stood in front of G’race as she looked at his body. He didn’t know why she wanted him shirtless. “G’race? What is it?”  
“Well, there’s your proof.”

“What proof?”

“Come over here.” Steve walked next to G’race who held up her communication device, scanned Steve’s upper body, and then projected it on the wall. 

Steve looked that the image on the wall and was shocked at what he saw. There, as plain as day, above his heart was the same blue sphere over a golden triangle that Daniel had on his upper back. “How? What?” 

“I can’t say for sure this is proof because until now, the Teeray Latee was just a legend, but I think the fact that you have Daniel’s symbols on your hands and above your heart, is a sign that you are the Guardian.” 

As G’race was talking to Steve, she couldn’t believe what she saw. The symbol on Steve’s chest started to glow as did the symbols on his hands. Steve noticed the glowing symbols and then felt a surge of energy coursing through his body…then he heard it…he heard Daniel calling out to him. He was in danger and needed him. Steve reached deep within himself and accessed all of his power using his love for Daniel as his focus point. G’race watched as Steve’s entire body was now covered in a bright reddish-orange glow. She looked at his eyes, which were glowing a brilliant blue-green color. 

“Steve, what’s happening?”

“Daniel’s in trouble. I can feel his fear. I need to get him out of there.” Steve closed his eyes and reached out to Daniel through their bond and was shocked when he felt his teesotee reaching out to him in return. As soon as they connected, both men just knew what to do without even having to think about it. Then, there was a flash of light and when G’race opened her eyes, Prince Daniel was laying naked on the floor in front of them. 

************

Ra’chel opened her eyes and immediately looked for the Prince, who was nowhere to be found. She saw Stan and Cat slowly raising themselves from the floor and standing up. 

“Can I get some help?” Ra’chel yelled. Tar’ken, get over here.”

“Yes, princess.” 

“What the hell just happened? Where’s the prince?” 

“I don’t know, princess. There was a flash of light, we got thrown across the room, and then he was gone.”

Ra’chel noticed the broken device on the ground where they last saw the prince. “He has access to his gifts. Scan the room. If he shifted, we’ll be able to detect him.”

Tar’ken pulled out a scanning device and swept the room. “He’s not here…the scanner shows no sign of a shift.”

“No! No! No! Find him and bring him to me!” Ra’chel yelled and everyone ran off except for Stan and Cat. “You know this base, where could they be?” She stared at the spy. 

“They could be anywhere. Let me check the security feeds.” Cat walked over to the main operations display and started pressing on the various area on the display to pull up the view screen images. “I don’t see them in any of the locations where we have security viewing devices.”

“Well, you better find them or it’s your head along with the heads of all my other incompetent guards. Now go!”

“Princess, before I go I need to tell you something about the prince’s teesotee.”

“This better be important.”

“Well, the rumor is that G’race suspected that Steve might be more than just Prince Daniel’s teesotee. She thought that he might be the Teeray Latee.”

“That’s a good one. I always thought G’race was faso and now here’s my proof. Everyone knows that the Teeray Latee is a myth.”

“Yes, but I thought you would want to know what G’race was thinking.”

“Ok, you’ve told me. Now, go and find the prince.” Cat took off before Ra’chel could get upset about something else. Hopefully, Stan could calm her down. 

************

“Daniel!” Steve ran over to his teesotee and placed his shirt over the lower half of his body. He reached for his face and held it waiting for his eyes to open. “Daniel, I can feel you in there…please open your beautiful blue eyes.”

Daniel started to moan and then his eyes started to flutter. He slowly reached up and rubbed his eyes before they quickly opened. Steve could finally see the eyes of the man he loved, which were still glowing. “S..Steve? How did I get here?” Daniel tried to moved but felt pain throughout his body.

“Daniel, I think we were able to connect through our bond and that’s what brought you here. I could sense you were in pain and I reached out with all my strength and then you appeared.”

“That is incredible. I was thinking about you as I was trying to get away from Ra’chel and then I was here.” Daniel winced and held his side. 

“Daniel are you in pain?” Steve extended his hand to his teesotee in order to help him get up to his feet. 

“Just a bit sore. Ra’chel’s guards were a bit rough on me.” Daniel noticed the symbols on Steve’s hands and on his chest above his heart. “Steve, why do you have my symbols on your hands and above your heart?”

“We can talk about that in a minute. Right now, hold your hands up to mine.” As the two men faced each and placed their palms together, the symbols on their hands started to glow. G’race watched as their bodies were surrounded by a bright reddish-orange glow. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing and before she knew it, the glowing stopped and the two men smiled. 

“Ok, what just happened?”

“Steve and I just used our bond to heal my body.”

“Wow! That’s new.” G’race laughed. “Seems like there’s a lot of new things happening. Oh, and why don’t you have any clothes on?” G’race inquired then reached into a compartment in the wall and pulled out some clothing that looked like something you’d wear while working out. “Here, put these on.” 

“Thank you.” Daniel smiled at his friend. “Ra’chel had the guards remove my clothes so she could use the bond-breaking chemical.”

“That…ugh…she is evil and we must stop her.” G’race could barely contain her anger. 

“Yes, we definitely need to stop her. First, back to why you have my symbols? Is that why our bond feels different? It’s almost as if…you’re no longer drawing on my gifts and that you have your own. How is that possible?”

“Well, G’race seems to think I’m some Teeray Latee being.”

“If the symbols on your hands and chest are any indication, then G’race is probably correct. This is incredible.” Danny couldn’t believe that the legends were true. “We need to figure out how to get rid of Ra’chel. Then we can focus on the Teeray Latee situation.” Daniel smiled. “Right now, we have to rescue Billy. They beat him pretty badly and then they dragged him away.” Daniel looked around and didn’t recognize where he was. “Where are we?”

“We’re in the secret tunnels that were built when the base was constructed. The elders had them added as a failsafe for situations like this. We should be safe here since nobody knows about them. Daniel, do you know how Ra’chel was able to take over the base so easily.”

“It was Cat.”

“What do you mean, Cat?”

“She is their spy and gave them all of Steve’s military tactics from Earth. Our forces did not stand a chance.”

“Oh my gods! I trusted her…I told her classified information. I feel like a soti.” 

“G’race, she fooled all of us…it’s not your fault. She was good at what she did and made us all believe her.”

“Yes, but I should’ve known better.”

“G’race, I’ve encountered people like her in my past and she was chosen because she was the best candidate. I’m sure she was trained very well in deception. So, don’t beat yourself up…nothing will come of it.”

“Steve is correct. We have more pressing matters right now. Billy is with those animals and we have to save him.” Daniel looked at G’race and Steve. “Please, we must go now.”

“You are correct. We can use the tunnels all the way to the operations center. Follow me.” 

Daniel, Steve, and G’race make their way to where Ra’chel and her guards had positioned themselves in the base. They needed to come up with a plan otherwise, they might be captured as well.

************

“The Teeray Latee? Can you believe that, Stan? G’race is out of her mind.”

“Yes, princess. We all know the myth and it’s just that, a myth.”

“G’race must be really desperate to believe this alien could be some type of mythological protector. I would laugh if it wasn’t so sad.” 

Ra’chel and Stan are startled when Tar’ken returns so quickly. 

“Princess, we’ve searched everywhere and there is no sign of the prince, his teesotee, and G’race. It’s as if they disappeared.”

“I thought you told me we have the base on lockdown. How could they get away?”

“We’re still searching but they may have gotten away.” 

“Princess, I recall some rumors from when my parents were involved in the construction of the base. There was talk about secret passageways, which were never put on the original plans. Nobody could ever find evidence of these tunnels, so the rumors just died. What if the rumors were true?” 

“That has to be it. Tar’ken, start blasting the walls and find those passageways. G’race might think she’s fooled us but we’ll find her in the end.” 

Tak’ken leaves and Ra’chel turns her attention towards Stan. “You’ve done well, dohlaso. I wish we had time for some fun but that will have to wait for now.”

“I look forward to that, princess.” 

“Good, because even after I’m bonded with Daniel, you will continue to service me. In fact, I hope you don’t mind enjoying both Daniel and myself sometimes. You see, I have many desires and watching you and the prince having fun while I watch definitely turns me on.”

“I will do whatever you want, princess…even if that means being sexual with the prince. I am here to serve.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Ra’chel grinned and imagined the dark-haired man taking the prince just for her pleasure. “The three of us are going to have so much fun together.” 

Ra’chel grabbed Stan and kissed him. She reached down and grabbed the man’s cock through his uniform pants and massaged it until it began to get hard. 

“Princess, we should stop before someone comes in.” 

“Oh, Stan…are you refusing your princess?”

“Never, I just think we should wait like you said. Tar’ken or Cat could be back at any minute.”

“Ok, you are probably right…but we will pick this up later.”

“Yes, princess.”

************* 

The trio of Daniel, Steve, and G’race make their way to the operations center to confront Ra’chel. They had a small arsenal of weapons that Steve and G’race procured from the armory, which would be useful when they met up with the princess’s guards.

“So, what is the plan?”

“Now that you and Steve are fully bonded, and if I’m correct and he is the Teeray Latee, then I don’t think we will need these weapons. You and Steve are the weapon.”

“Well, that might be true but we shouldn’t count on our powers to save us. Steve and I have not trained and we don’t even know the extent of our combined gifts.”

“Daniel, I think G’race is right…you and I will be able to handle whatever is thrown at us. Can’t you feel that in our bond?”

“Steve, I don’t know what I feel right now and I don’t want to rely on unknown powers.” Danny noticed both G’race and Steve smiling at him. “What? Why are you smiling?”

“Daniel, you are using common language and not the language of a royal.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not…you’re faso…oh…”

“Yeah, something tells me that’s a side effect of your bond with Steve.” G’race offered her opinion, which Daniel didn’t like on bit. 

“I like it, Danno.”

“How did I know you were going to call me Danno?”

“Hmm…is it because you could feel it through our bond?” Steve said smugly. 

“Fine, maybe you’re both right and we can tap into our gifts when we confront Ra’chel.” 

“How much further until we reach the operations center?”

“We’re just about there. Why?”

“Maybe Steve and I should try to figure out what gifts we should use. I know we can shift planes, read thoughts, and even teleport as a last resort.” 

“Oh, and I can project a shield around us.” Steve said with a sense of pride. 

“Oh yeah, that’s right. These are all good defensive gifts but what about something more active…something offensive? G’race, did you read anything about what powers the Teeray Latee might have?”

“I’m sorry but there’s very little we know about the Teeray Latee. When I searched the archives, there wasn’t much information on gifts or powers…just that the Teeray Latee would protect The One.” 

“Great. So, we don’t know anything more than we do right now.”

“Daniel, can’t you just feel the power in our bond? It’s got to mean something.”

“I’m sure you’re right, Steve but I’d feel much better if we knew more about what we can do with that power.” 

At that moment, there was an explosion and the wall came crashing in leaving Steve and G’race on one side of the debris and Prince Daniel on the other, along with Ra’chel’s guards. Steve grabbed G’race and shifted so the guards wouldn’t find them. He couldn’t release the shift in order to use his other gifts, which meant he couldn’t help Daniel. He sensed his teesotee was alive and saw his last memory before they put that collar back on him. Damnit! How did he let this happen? 

In all the confusion, the guards were able to secure the device around Daniel’s neck before he could use his gifts to escape. Next, he felt the pinch of a needle in his arm and before he could fight, he was unconscious. 

“Princess, this is Tar’ken. We’ve secured the prince.” 

“What about his teesotee and G’race?”

“They escaped before we could capture them.”

“Have your men continue the search for them and bring me the prince.”

“Yes, princess.” 

*************

Once the guards left, Steve shifted G’race and himself back to their rightful plane. They looked around at the rubble and knew they had to get to Prince Daniel before it was too late. 

“G’race, we need to get to the operations center now. I can feel Daniel’s power fading...the collar is cutting him off from me and I’m not sure I can reach him this time.”

“Steve, you have to stay focused on Daniel. Keep a picture of him in your mind and remember the love you have for him. You can’t give up hope.”

“You’re right…and I’m not giving up hope but we need to hurry.” Steve was starting to get worried that they wouldn’t make it there in time. He started to feel the power inside of him pulsing and surging. 

“Steve, you’re symbols…they’re glowing again.”

“G’race, take my hands. Hurry.” 

The dohlaso grabbed Steve’s hands and they both disappeared. G’race could feel her body moving through space but couldn’t see anything around her. The sensation was odd but not painful. Then, she could see Steve but he wasn’t solid…just a mass of glowing reddish-orange light. This is what the myths described how the Terray Latee looked when he appeared all those thousands of years ago. G’race was convinced that she was right…Steve was the Teeray Latee. 

************

“Well well…you thought you could get away. Silly prince.”

“Ra’chel, you’re a monster.”

“Is that any way to speak to your future teesotee?” 

“I’ll never bond with you. Steve won’t allow it.”

“Funny thing…he can’t stop me now. You see, while you were out, we already started the process of breaking your bond. I’m surprised you can’t feel it already.” 

Daniel looked down and could see they had poured the bond-breaking chemical all over his naked body. He struggled to break free but the restraints were too tight. 

“That’s right, we made sure to apply the chemical while you were still unconscious. I hated to do it this way but you left me no other choice.” Ra’chel ran her fingers down Daniel’s body. “You should start to feel the chemicals working any minute now. I hear it’s quite painful…such a pity.” Ra’chel looked down at Daniel’s dick, which was now rock hard. “Well, it looks like pain and pleasure go hand in hand.” 

Daniel did his best to will his dick to deflate but was not having much luck. The pain in his body was starting to increase and all it was doing was making him harder. Damnit…where was Steve?

“Stan, come over here and look at how hard poor Daniel is right now. You’d think he’d be in too much pain to keep it up. Why don’t you help the poor dear out.”  
“Princess, are you sure?”

“Yes, my pet.” 

Stan moved closer to Daniel and reached out for his hard dick and began to stroke it up and down in a steady rhythm. 

Ra’chel looked at Daniel and smiled. “You see, Daniel…once we’re bonded the three of us will be having a lot of fun together. Sometimes the three of us, sometimes just the two of you. It’s the perfect arrangement.” 

“Ra’chel, please stop. There is no need to do this…I’ll bond with you willingly.”

“Stan, enough.” The man released Daniel’s dick and stepped back. “I’m glad you decided to do this the easy way.” Ra’chel started to remove her clothing when there was a flash of light followed by an energy wave that threw everyone across the room. 

When Ra’chel, Stan, and the guards opened their eyes, they saw Steve and G’race standing in front of Daniel. Then, a glowing barrier appeared that surrounded the prince, Steve, and G’race. 

“Guards, attack.” Ra’chel yelled. 

They guards fired their weapons but nothing could penetrate the barrier. Ra’chel could see a reddish-orange glow radiating off of Steve’s body and couldn’t believe her eyes. This alien was more powerful than she realized. 

As Steve continued to use his power to fortify the shield, G’race removed the device from Daniel’s neck. His power immediately connected to Steve’s and it started to destroy the bond breaking chemicals in his body. Within minutes, Daniel was free from the chemicals and his bond with Steve was solidified once more. Both men could feel a new power coursing through their bond and their bodies….it was different than before…stronger and on a higher level. They were now one together, unstoppable….the Teeray Latee and The One as they should be. 

Ra’chel couldn’t believe what she saw. It was not possible. Everyone in the room stood in disbelief. Those who knew what was happening, fell to their knees out of respect or fear. Ra’chel would never kneel…she would never surrender…she turned and ran towards the exit to find that she was stuck in place, immobilized by a glowing barrier put there by Daniel and Steve. 

“Let me go! I am Princess Ra’chel of the Meeteela Sola and I demand to be released immediately!” The princess looked around the room and saw that she wasn’t the only one being held by Daniel and Steve. In fact, all of her guards, including Stan and Tar’ken, were all immobilized. 

“I’m afraid you’re not going anywhere other than our containment center where you’ll spend the rest of your miserable life.” G’race said with a bit more glee in her voice than necessary. 

“You won’t get away with this…my guards are still out there. They will never stop until I am free.” Before Ra’chel could say another word, Daniel and Steve were standing in front of her. It was as if they appeared out of thin air. “What? How did you do that?”

“You have bigger things to worry about, princess.” Steve made sure Ra’chel heard his sarcastic tone when he called her princess.

“I’m not worried. My forces will save me.” 

At that moment, Cat burst into the room and started firing on Daniel and Steve, which was blocked by their shield. The two men turned, looked at Cat, then immobilized her like Ra’chel and the other guards in the operations center. The spy was shocked and tried to break free but couldn’t move a muscle. 

“Daniel, Steve her forces aren’t going to stop. We need to do something.”

“G’race is right, my love. We need to find a way to stop those loyal to her or we’ll never be safe.”

Steve looked at his teesotee and spoke to him through their bond. “Daniel, can you feel that? Can you feel the energy in our bond? Somehow I know what we need to do.”

“Yes, I feel it too. Our bond is so much stronger than before, which must be because it flows with the power of the Teeray Latee and The One.” 

“You know what we need to do, correct?”

“Do you think it’s possible?” Danny didn’t need to hear Steve’s response…he could feel it thought their bond. “G’race, Steve and I are going to do something that we’re hoping will take care of Ra’chel’s forces. Once we start, I want you to go and find Billy. Steve and I will make sure you cannot be harmed.”

“Daniel, what are you talking about? What are you going to do?”

“I can’t explain it but I need you to be ready when it starts. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes. Please be careful.”

“Thank you. Now, please stand back.” 

Everyone in the room, moved away from the two men. Then, Daniel and Steve used their powers to move Ra’chel and her immobilized forces to the edge of the operations center.

The two men were now standing in the center of the room looked at each other. 

“Are you ready, Danno?”

“As ready as I can be…I hope this works.”

“Trust me…it will.” 

Danny smiled and then he took Steve’s hands into his. They concentrated on their bond and their love and then their symbols started to glow. Everyone in the room watched as the two men were wrapped in a bright reddish-orange glow. Slowly, the glow became brighter and it was as if Daniel and Steve were engulfed in flames and then it happened, the two men’s bodies started to fade away and were replaced with pure energy. The energy then merged together into a bright reddish-orange mass. G’race was in shock by what she was seeing…it was something that she couldn’t explain even if she tried. 

Daniel and Steve were now joined on a cosmic level. Their life forces and powers were now one and they had no need for words as they could feel and sense everything about each other. Then, in a flash, they started to float and shot straight up phasing through the walls of the base and the mountain around them until they were hovering about a mile in the air. Although they were no longer physical beings, they could feel each other and knew each other’s thoughts…and in that moment, they knew what needed to be done. 

Those left in the operations center couldn’t believe what just transpired in front of their eyes. The sight of the prince and his teesotee turning into glowing energy and then flying up through the base and mountain…well, it was just unbelievable. Everyone gathered around the view screen and saw the glowing energy up in the sky above the base. They watched as the reddish-orange glowing energy expanded and contracted over and over in a pulse like rhythm. 

While focused on the energy, that was once Daniel and Steve, floating above the base, G’race became worried for her friends. She couldn’t understand what was happening. Then, without warning, the glowing energy doubled in size and exploded sending wave after wave of energy for hundreds of miles in each direction. When the sky cleared, there was no sign of the Teeray Latee or The One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading my little story. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and those who just stop by to take a look.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Daniel and Steve wake up in a strange place after the events at the Ray Soteedohla base. Where are they and what happened to Ra'chel and her forces?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting the new chapter. Hopefully, it's worth the wait.
> 
> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Dohlaso – General   
> Mezee – High Mystic  
> Soteeray Solaso – Southern Lands (considered very sacred)   
> Zeedohla – Renegade Mystics  
> Teeray Latee – Guardian of the One  
> Temeree Reete – Negative Power  
> Reela la Soray – Being of Light  
> Ter’shar - Highest level of bonding between teesotee
> 
> I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

While focused on the energy, that was once Daniel and Steve, floating above the base, G’race became worried for her friends. She couldn’t understand what was happening. Then, without warning, the glowing energy doubled in size and exploded sending wave after wave of energy for hundreds of miles in each direction. When the sky cleared, there was no sign of the Teeray Latee or The One. 

*************  
Prince Daniel and Steve slowly woke up with pounding headaches. After they opened their eyes and looked around, nothing seemed familiar. Where could they be and how did they get here? 

“Daniel, what’s going on? Where are we?

“I don’t know but somehow I feel like we’re safe here.”

“Are you sure you can trust that feeling?” Steve looked at his teesotee. “We need to figure out how to get back. Your, err, our people need us.” 

“Steve, I don’t think either of us is in any condition to be going anywhere.” Daniel reached out through their bond and pushed a sense of calm to his bonded mate. 

Steve immediately knew what his soulmate was doing and let the feeling of calm wash over him. “Thank you, my love.” Steve smiled. 

Although they didn’t know much about where they were, the one thing they did know was they were no longer wearing clothes. They figured it was because of their merging together as beings of energy and light. 

“Well, not that I mind being naked with you, but I’m feeling a bit exposed right now.” Steve said nervously.

“I’m feeling the same way. However, it doesn’t look like there’s much around here in the way of clothing.”

At that moment, Daniel and Steve felt a strange sensation. Their bodies began to glow and then they were wearing white robes. They couldn’t believe what just happened and didn’t know what was going on…then, they heard a strange voice. 

“Oh my dear children, there is so much for you to learn.” 

The two men looked around but couldn’t determine where the sound was coming from. Then, they saw a bright reddish-orange glow approaching them. As it got closer, it started to morph into an older man with white hair and beard. Both men were hesitant yet curious about the being standing in front of them. 

“Who are you? Why are we here?” Steve shouted. 

“Yes, I demand to know what’s going on.” Daniel added in his best royal voice.

“Prince Daniel, Steve please there’s no need to worry. You are safe here.”

Daniel and Steve looked at each other and agreed that they oddly felt safe but wanted answers.

“Yes, the answers you seek will be revealed in time.” The being was able to read their thoughts to the surprise of both men. 

“We don’t have time. We have to get back and stop Ra’chel from enslaving my people.”

“Daniel is correct. There’s a battle waging and we must go back and help.”

“My children, there is no need to concern yourself with such unpleasant matters.”

“Like hell there isn’t.” Steve yelled. “Daniel, take my hands. We’re getting out of here.” Daniel took Steve’s hands and then he started to concentrate on their bond but to their surprise, nothing happened. “What’s going on, what did you do to me? To us?”

“I haven’t done anything to either of you. However, I’m afraid some of your gifts will not respond while you are here...at least not right now.”

“I don’t know who you are, but you need to start explaining what the hell is going on.” Daniel demanded. 

“All will be revealed in time, my child. Now, let’s walk.” 

Not knowing what else to do, Daniel and Steve followed the white haired man. 

*************

“What the hells just happened?” G’race demanded. Her guards were just as confused as she was when it came to recent events. The last they knew, Prince Daniel and Steve floated out of the base and then there was a bright flash of light. 

“What’s wrong with Ra’chel, Cat, and her guards?” Billy looked at Ra’chel’s forces laying on the floor. 

“Dohlaso, it appears that they’re in some sort of suspended animation, which only seems to be affecting Ra’chel’s forces.”

“Yes, it certainly looks that way. Billy, please check with the rest of our forces to see how wide spread this is. Find out if this phenomenon is being reported throughout the base.”

“I’m on it.” Billy replied. 

“Captain, while he’s checking on that, please secure Ra’chel, Stan, Cat and her guards. Then have your guards secure the rest of her forces throughout the base. We don’t know how long we’ll have until they come out of this and I don’t want them to get away.”

“Yes, Dohlaso Tilwell.”

Billy entered the room as the captain was leaving to secure the rest of Ra’chel’s forces. “G’race, it appears that all of Ra’chel’s forces have been immobilized here in the base as well as in the main citadel.”

“Billy, are you sure? This is highly unusual.”

“Yes, I’ve confirmed this with our forces. Do you think Prince Daniel and Steve did this? Speaking of, where are they?”

“That’s an excellent question. It does appear they had something to do with the current situation. However, after that light show they put on, I figured they would return here.” G’race looked at Billy and he saw the concern on her face. 

“Wherever they are, I hope they’re safe.”

“Agreed. Until they return, please work with my guards to round up Ra’chel’s forces and lock them up in the detention cells. When the princess wakes up she’ll have a lot to answer for.”

“Yes, Dohlaso.” Billy saluted his friend and started the work of making sure Ra’chel’s forces were moved to the detention cells in the base as well as in the main citadel. 

************ 

“Daniel, I think if you distract the old man I can take him out. Then we can get back and help the others.” 

“Steve, I can assure you that your training is not enough to take me out...well, not while you’re in this weakened condition.” The white haired man looked at both men. “Yes, I heard you.”

“Sir, we’ve been walking for quite some time. Would you please tell us where we’re going?”   
“Well, I suppose it has been a while since you were last here, Prince Daniel.” The older man mumbled something about mystics and how he’s not surprised that he’s forgotten.

“Daniel? You’ve been here before.” Steve inquired. 

“No, at least I don’t remember ever being here.”

“Prince, I can assure you that you have been here before. I can help you remember. Please, take my hands.” 

Daniel backed away not knowing if this was a trick. “This is not a trick, Daniel. Take my hands, please.” 

Daniel took the white-haired man’s hands and immediately started to have flashes of when he was a child…when his parents sent him to study with the mystics to learn about his gifts. He then saw the old man standing in front of him looking exactly as he did today. The man had not aged in all these years. Then, the images started to flow of his time with the mystics. He remembered them teaching him about his gifts and how one day, he would be called upon to use those gifts to help protect his people from a great evil. 

Steve was now starting to experience the memories as well. He could see Daniel as a child surrounded by the mystics as they taught him about his gifts. They were showing him how to use his powers and his teesotee was laughing and smiling. Steve could see that they were in a place very similar to where they were now standing…Daniel had been here before. Then, there was a flash of light and they were pulled from the memory.

Daniel opened his eyes and recognized the white-haired man. “Mezee So’tar. Is that really you? How could I have forgotten you or being here in the Soteeray Solaso?”

“It is not your fault, my child. This is the work of the Zeedohla, a faction of mystics that feared your gifts and tried to keep you from bonding with the Teeray Latee. They saw your future, as did all the mystics, and they were scared. Those of us who looked forward to the day you and your teesotee bonded tried to ease their fears but they became more and more fanatical and that’s when they performed a spell to block your memories.” So’tar took a deep breath. “Right after you disappeared, they used temeree reete, the one thing we took an oath never to do, to imprison me and the other mystics who did not go along with their plan.”

“If you were imprisoned, how are you here now?” Steve asked. 

“When you and Daniel merged as one and became the Reela la Soray, Being of Light, and released your energy across the planet, you broke the temeree reete and the other mystics and I were set free.” 

“That’s incredible!”  
“Yes, prince and because we’d been imprisoned and had no access to our energy source, our power was significantly drained. Being the Mezee, the other mystics transferred their powers to me so I could be here to help you. They are now back at our temple resting and recharging their powers.”

“So’tar, aren’t you at risk being here with us? Where are the Zeedohla?” Prince Daniel asked the white-haired mystic. 

“The same energy that your merging helped to free me, immobilized the mystics who imprisoned me. Imagine our surprise when we saw the Zeedohla all frozen in place…not able to move.” 

“Steve and I did that? How?”

“So’tar, is it because, as you said, we became the Reela la Soray?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, my child. This is exactly what the Zeedohla feared. They didn’t want Daniel and you to find each other and become teesotee and ultimately the Reela la Soray. For years it wasn’t a problem because you were on another planet, far out of reach of the Prince. However, a short time before Prince Daniel’s accident that brought him to your planet, the Zeedohla reached out to Princess Ra’chel and used their influence to persuade her to stage a coup, kill the king and queen, and then to force the prince to bond with her. They figured if Daniel was under her control, he would never find you, Steven.” So’tar paused to let the information sink in. “The one thing they couldn’t foresee was Daniel getting away and ending up on your planet…and thank the gods that you did.” 

“This is incredible. The Zeedohla are the ones that actually caused me to meet Steve…the one thing they were trying to prevent.” Daniel laughed. 

“Some things are just meant to be, my child.” So’tar exhaled and looked at Daniel and Steve before continuing. “Because you did indeed meet as foretold, the Zeedohla and Princess Ra’chel have been stopped.”

“What do you mean Ra’chel has been stopped? Before we arrived here her forces took control of the Ray Soteedohla’s base, which is why we need to get back.” 

“Steve’s right, we have to get back before she does any more damage.”

“Prince, there is no need to worry. Ra’chel and her forces have been immobilized just as the Zeedohla.”

“How do you know that? Up until we arrived you were being held captive.”

“My child, please calm your senses and relax. Take Steve’s hands into yours and then reach out and tell me what you feel.” 

Daniel and Steve held each other’s hands and then reached out with their senses. They were able to feel all living things on the planet as if they were now connected to everything. It was a heady feeling but they knew it was meant to be. Then, they felt it….or didn’t feel it…they sensed almost nothing from Ra’chel and her forces. It was as if they were sleeping…no, this was deeper because there was minimal brain activity. They weren’t dead, more like in a state of suspended animation. Could they have really done this? 

“Yes, my children, you indeed immobilized Ra’chel and her forces. Your merging into a being of light gave you the power to reach out and stop the princess’s plans to take over Kaelris.”

Daniel and Steve broke their connection and looked at So’tar. “I didn’t know that this was even possible. Will Ra’chel and her forces stay like this forever?” 

“No, prince they will not. I’m afraid that you only have 24 farayto and then they will wake up. That is why you need to rest and regain your strength. The Soteeray Solaso is a sacred place and will help restore your energy.” 

“Good, the sooner the better.” Steve spoke up.

“Yes, always the warrior aren’t you Steve?” So’tar smiled. “All in time. For now relax and I will bring you nourishment.” 

“Mezee, before you go, may I ask you a question?” Daniel inquired. 

“Yes, my child. What do you wish to know?”

“After we tend to Ra’chel and her forces, will it be possible to get Steve back to Earth?”

“Daniel, I’m not going back without you. This is your home and I’m your teesotee so this is where I belong.”

“Steve, you need to be with your family back on Earth. You never signed up for staying here forever.”

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t matter. I love you and I’m not leaving. I’m sure we can find some way to communicate with the team back on Earth to let them know I’m staying.” 

So’tar clears his throat to get their attention. “My children, it is possible for Steve to return to Earth. In fact, now that you have merged as the Reela la Soray, you can travel anywhere you wish. However, you may want to wait until after your child arrives before traveling.”

“What? Our child?” Steve shouted. “Daniel, what’s he talking about?”

“I’m as confused as you my love.” Daniel looked at So’tar for answers. 

“Oh, I am sorry. I thought you knew Prince Daniel. Have you not been experiencing the changes?”

“I have felt odd lately but I just assumed it was from all that’s been happening since I returned to Kaelris. How can I be with child. I didn’t think it was possible since Steve is from Earth.” Daniel was confused and didn’t know what was going on and Steve could barely speak. 

“Prince, you are well aware that when a bonded pair reaches Ter’shar, there is always the possibility for children…and since Steve is the Teeray Latee, him being from Earth wasn’t a factor.” 

“Daniel, what’s he talking about? I really need some answers here, babe.”

Daniel looked at Steve and then took his hands and held them. He looked up and directly into Steve’s beautiful eyes. “My love, as So’tar said, when a bonded pair reaches Ter’shar, and if the gods choose them worthy, they will be blessed with a child. In the case of same sex bonds, one will be chosen to carry the child. At that time, the chosen’s body will start to change in order to bring the child to life. In our case, I guess that’s me.” Daniel looked at Steve and hoped he didn’t think this was too crazy. 

“So, you’re telling me we’re going to have a baby? That I’m going to be a father? We’re going to be fathers?”

“Well, if So’tar is correct, then yes. Are you ok?” Daniel looked at Steve and waited for the information to sink in. “Steve?”

“Daniel, this is…I don’t have words to explain how I’m feeling right now. Wait, yes I do…If this is true, then this has to be the best fucking news I’ve ever gotten.” Steve smiled from ear to ear as the tears ran down his face. “So’tar, how can we confirm if Daniel is going to have our child?”

Danny held up his hand to stop So’tar from talking. “Steve, I think we know how to do this ourselves.” Danny smiled and then took his teesotee’s hands into his…they focused their energy and then reached out. At first they didn’t sense anything…but then, there it was…they could feel the child’s energy and damn it was strong. It was the most incredible feeling. This was their child, a being that they created. Both men were filled with love and could feel love flowing off the child’s energy. They released each other’s hands and hugged as they cried tears of happiness. 

“Daniel, I never thought that I’d be a father…but then again, I never thought I’d meet a prince from another planet, fall in love, travel to his planet, fight a war…It’s almost too much to process but it all feels right.”

“I agree, my love. I never saw what we have as something that was even possible. I figured I would find my teesotee here on Kaelris, get married, have children, and eventually become King. I guess the gods had different plans.” Daniel smiled but Steve could feel of sense of sadness through their bond. 

Steve looked at Daniel and took his hand into his. “I can feel your sadness, my love. You are thinking about your parents and how they aren’t here to share in your happiness.”

“Yes, Ra’chel is going to pay for all of her crimes…especially the murder of my parents.” 

“Prince, please do not let your anger get the best of you. Ra’chel will be punished but do not make this about revenge. If you allow negative emotions to fill your soul, they will be felt by your child and by Steve. I am sure you do not want that to happen.”

Daniel was so focused on making Ra’chel pay for killing his parents and attempting to break his bond with Steve that he momentarily lost sight of what really mattered…Steve and their child. “You are right, So’tar. Although I will continue to mourn the loss of my parents, I will not let Ra’chel get the better of me.” At that moment, Daniel felt a wave of love flowing though his bond from Steve and yes, their child. “Steve, did you feel that?”

“Yes, I did. Our child is definitely going to keep us on our toes.” Steve laughed. 

So’tar laughed loudly and both men looked at him quizzically. “Mezee, what is so funny?” 

“Steve is was not too far off in his statement about your child. You two are in for quite the adventure.”

“What do you mean? Have you seen something about our child’s future?” 

“Prince, I’ve said too much already. Things must be allowed to happen without interference.”

“So’tar, you must tell us if it has to do with our child.” Steve pleaded. 

“Steve, we have to listen to So’tar and allow things to happen naturally. Remember how the Zeedohla tried to interfere with what was foretold and things still happened the way they were meant to?” Steve shook his head yes. “Well, if something is meant to be, it will happen no matter what we do. So, let’s just trust that everything will be ok. Ok?”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll try not to be such a control freak…but no promises.” 

“That’s all I can ask for.” Danny smiled and pulled his teesotee into a hug. “So’tar, I think we’re ready for some food and then rest. We need to be a full strength to deal with Ra’chel once we return to the Ray Soteedohla base.” 

“Yes, prince that is a fair assessment. Please follow me and I will show you where you can get food and then rest.”

Prince Daniel and Steve held hands and followed So’tar as he led them away. Both smiled and thought about their child and how much they couldn’t wait to welcome him or her into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for reading my little story. I appreciate all the kudos, comments, and those who just stop by to take a look.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Steve return to the Ray Soteedohla base and the work of restoring things back to normal after Ra'chel's attack begins. Daniel is crowned King and the birth of his and Steve's child is quickly approaching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in this adventure. I want to thank everyone who stopped by to read, comment, or leave kudos. This was the most challenging story I've written so far and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again. Cheers! 
> 
> Translations - Kaelris to English
> 
> Teesotee – Soulmate  
> Ray Soteedohla - The Gatekeepers  
> Reela la Soray - Being of Light  
> Teela mee Solafa - Council of Families  
> Laso Sola - Williams Family  
> Teela - Doctor/Medic
> 
> As always: No beta so I own all errors.
> 
> I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any the characters. No copyright infringement intended.

Daniel and Steve spent several hours with So’tar getting ready to return to the Ray Soteedohla base. Once they had eaten and fully prepared, they used their gifts to transport themselves back to the base and rejoined G’race and Billy. After explaining what happened after they disappeared, and that Daniel was now with child, things moved quickly. Ra’chel, Stan, and her guards were tried and sentenced for their crimes and would live out the rest of their lives in prison on one of Kaeleris’s moons. 

To say Ra’chel was upset was putting it mildly. She vowed revenge and said they’d never have a day of peace as long as she was alive. Although she was now powerless and couldn’t back up her threats, they knew she still had some followers out there so they’d make sure to be prepared should one of those misguided souls try something. 

After Ra’chel was locked away, Steve took the opportunity to contact his ohana back on Earth. They were so happy to hear that he and Daniel were safe and were able to stop Ra’chel and her forces from enslaving the planet. Steve also told them that he wouldn’t be returning home for the foreseeable future. Of course they were disappointed, but understood once he told them that Daniel and he were expecting a child. Steve let them know he’d come back for a visit once the baby was able to travel. Everyone wished Steve and Daniel the best and let them know they’d look after Eddie and his house. He would miss his dog but he knew Eddie would be well cared for by Junior and the team. 

Next, there was the coronation, which was amazing but left Steve feeling out of his element. What did he know about being the consort to a king? He was a military man and had no desire to participate in royal affairs. Thankfully, Daniel didn’t insist that his teesotee follow tradition. Instead, Steve was appointed as, what was known on Earth as an Admiral. In his new role, Steve would teach the Kaelerian forces all about Earth’s military tactics. In addition, he’d have his work cut out for him working with the military leaders weeding out those who were still loyal to Ra’chel. While most men would be intimidated stepping into his situation, it was not the case for Steve. This was exactly the challenge that he loved and took it on with great enthusiasm. The Kaelerian’s didn’t know what they were in store for when it came to their new admiral but soon came to respect the king’s consort. 

G’race and Billy were both rewarded with promotions for their part in defeating Ra’chel’s forces. On a personal note, things with G’race and Billy moved quickly and they were now bonded as teesotee. Daniel had never seen his two friends so happy and it made his heart melt. He and Steve hoped that they would be as happy as they were. Perhaps even have a child of their own someday soon. Then, their children could grow up together and be friends. 

The work of restoring Kaelris, after all the damage Ra’chel and her forces caused, would take time. However, the people were motivated and inspired to return to normal. Once thing that neither Daniel nor Steve weren’t prepared for was the outpouring of love and support they received. Once it was known that King Daniel and Steve were the Reela la Soray, they were swamped with requests to meet with the different members of the Teela mee Solafa. Daniel’s uncle, who had been the acting head of the family in Daniel’s absence, was quite pleased with his nephew’s new status. What a great honor he brought to the Laso Sola. 

*************

Over the next six months, King Daniel and Steve worked to repair everything Ra’chel and her forces destroyed. Every day was a new adventure for the royal couple. But the adventure they couldn’t wait for was the upcoming birth of their child. Steve still couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. All he could think of during this time was a movie he saw as a kid where the male alien had a baby. Back then, he thought it was gross but now that his teesotee was having a baby, it was the most beautiful thing he could imagine. Oh, and the fact that Kaelerians gave birth after six months and not nine, was still very strange to Steve.

“Steve, I think it’s time.” Danny moaned. 

“Are you sure?” Steve asked nervously. 

“Well, if not then something is seriously wrong.” Daniel continued to moan. “We need to go now!”

Steve called for Billy, who was now the head of the king’s guard. Within minutes, Billy and two guards rushed into their royal residence and swooped Daniel up and placed him on to the floating table. Once he was secured, they pushed him to the royal transport and quickly made their way to the medical facility. 

Steve took Daniel’s hand and squeezed it. “How are you doing, Danno?”

“Our child is kicking and punching trying to get out...how do you think I’m doing?” Danny squeezed Steve’s hand to the point where he was causing him pain. 

“Ok ok...I get it.” Just then, they felt the transport stop. 

“Daniel, Steve we’re here.” 

“Thanks, Billy.” 

Billy and the two guards quickly moved Daniel into the medical facility. Once they were in the birthing chamber, Billy and the guards left the expecting couple just as the medical staff entered the room. 

“Your Highness, Steven.” Teela Ar’ten looked at both men. “So, it looks like your little one is ready to meet his parents.” 

“Yes, please can we get on with it already?” 

“Certainly, your Highness.” Ar’ten smiled. “Steven, has Daniel explained the birthing process to you?”

“He certainly did and I can’t wait to see it in person. The women on Earth would kill to have the same experience.” Steve smiled. 

“Ok, based on the scan, it looks like we are ready. Do either of you have any questions?”

“No, let’s do this already...please.” Daniel pleaded. 

“Alright. We will move the machine over your stomach and then initiate the process. Within seconds, the child will be removed and placed on the table to your right, where my staff and I will clean him or her off and make sure everything’s ok.”

“Do you think there’s any chance the child won’t be ok? I mean, you’ve never had an Earth-Kaelerian child before.” Steve looked at the medic with concern. 

“All of our scans and tests have shown no abnormalities so there’s no need for concern.”

“Hello? Your king is ready to have this child removed.” Daniel was getting impatient as was their child if all the kicking and punching were any indication. 

“Ah, yes your Highness. I am so sorry.” Ar’ten apologized. “Ok, we are all set.”

With that, the machine was turned on and with a flash of light, Daniel and Steve’s child appeared on the table next to them. 

Teela Ar’ten and his staff cleaned up the baby and after confirming everything was ok, they turned to Daniel and Steve and introduced them to their son. The child was handed to Daniel and then the medical staff left the chamber to give them some privacy. 

Daniel and Steve couldn’t believe the sight of their little boy. He had dark hair like Steve and the exact same blue eyes as Daniel. He was the perfect mix of both of them. 

“Isn’t he beautiful, my love?”

“Yes, and can you believe we made him?” Steve laughed. “I never thought I could be this happy and filled with love.” Steve said with tears in his eyes. 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Daniel held his son who was now looking up at both men. “I think I have the perfect name.”

“Oh yeah? What are you thinking?”

“How does Prince Edward John sound?”

“I think that’s perfect. What do you think little one? Do you like your name? You’re named after both your grandfathers.” Steve and Daniel smiled. 

“Oh, and we are not calling him Eddie, like your dog.” 

“Yeah, that could be confusing. How about we call him EJ?” Steve asked. “How’s that my little man? Do you like that, EJ?”

Both Daniel and Steve felt a wave of pure happiness flow from their son. 

“Um, Steve, did you feel that?”

“Yes, I did. But how? He was born less than 15 minutes ago.”

“I have no idea. However, something tells me we’re in for some exciting times with this little one.” Daniel and Steve looked at their son and could see the flash in his eyes making his eyes appear even bluer than normal. 

“Yeah, I think you might be right, Danno.”

“Life is sure full of surprises.” Daniel smiled at his teesotee. 

Daniel and Steve laughed and couldn’t wait to see what new adventures lie ahead for their family. 

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did intentionally put a question mark after The End. More adventures to come in the future. Cheers!


End file.
